


the pretty (pining) setter squad

by bloodyhalefire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Gen, Group chat, Kageyama Protection Squad, M/M, Texting, a crazy amount of chaotic energy, but what else would you expect??, friendships, gratuitous john mulaney reference that carries on for multiple chapters for some reason, im a rare pair queen ok what abt it, mentions of kugushiba and kogasaku and kawatomu and asanoya and tsukkiyama and tanayachi, stop why is this popular, they're all bff's ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire
Summary: oikawa:I HAVE NO FEARsuga:straight iwaizumioikawa:I HAVE ONE FEAR
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2529
Kudos: 4357
Collections: Shit I want to actively read but keeps getting buried under all the other fics I bookmark H, celi needs fanfic chats, this is why i love semi so much





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER/COPY RIGHT: some of the things that they say throughout this fic are based off text posts and other related posts from tumblr!!
> 
> this is self-indulgent as hell and i had a good time writing it so i hope you enjoy
> 
> A/N: YES I KNOW ITS “PRETTY SETTER SQUAD” AND NOT “PRETTY SETTERS SQUAD” I JUST REALIZED TOO LATE SO IF YOU'RE READING AND NOTICE IT SWITCHES LATER IM IN THE MIDDLE OF FIXING IT BUT ITS TAKING TIME

**oikawa** added **kenma, futakuchi, suga, kageyama, akaashi, atsumu, yahaba, shirabu,** and **semi** to _the pretty setter squad_

 **suga:** this is such a bad idea

 **oikawa:** *great

 **kenma:** um how did u get all of our numbers

 **oikawa:** and that’s one secret i’ll never tell

 **oikawa:** xoxo, gossip girl

 **atsumu:** based off those two texts alone i already know that i will be bullying you a lot

 **oikawa:** im going to ignore that bc i dont want negative vibes in this chat considering i JUST MADE IT

 **futakuchi:** hi so why am i here lmao

 **oikawa:** no offense but i didn’t wanna deal with ur setter

 **oikawa:** so congrats u r now an honorary setter

 **futakuchi:** i feel like as his senpai i should stick up for him but that’s completely fair

 **kageyama:** is he good yet

 **futakuchi:** wym

 **kageyama:** like has he gotten better at volleyball or does he still suck

 **suga:** KAGEYAMA

 **atsumu:** so much for keeping negative vibes away from this chat lmao

 **kageyama:** but suga-san it’s a valid question

 **suga:** look what you’ve done oikawa i told u this was a bad idea

 **futakuchi:** i feel obligated to say yes

 **futakuchi:** so,,,,yes

 **oikawa:** ok great my reference to gossip girl has obviously turned the tides in this group chat seeing as this is currently turning out to be a literal gossip session

 **oikawa:** so i must confess that there is one thing i literally cant stop thinking abt

 **oikawa:** basically correct me if i’m wrong but i feel like karasuno’s captain is the definition of “and he ordered one black coffee for himself”

 **kageyama:** what

 **oikawa:** <https://youtu.be/PTf3gqDcaM0>

**akaashi:** ok true

 **akaashi:** in my case bokuto-san would go into dejected mode™️ until i got him and the kids stuff tho so

 **akaashi:** _and_ he would buy me a black coffee too bc he knows i drink it 24/7

 **shirabu:** i like how u added bokuto to this hypothetical situation

 **akaashi:** i am not ashamed

 **kenma:** of course u arent ashamed ur crush on bokuto is so glaringly obvious that everybody already knows anyway

 **akaashi:** oh my god is it really 

**akaashi:** do u think bokuto-san knows

 **oikawa:** asdfgkhkdhfg wait r u implying that u actually thought u were being discreet

 **oikawa:** like u literally look at him with heart eyes

 **akaashi:** im gonna kms right now stop

 **kenma:** also of course bokuto doesn’t know he’s literally the most oblivious person to exist

 **kageyama:** on a different note coffee that doesn’t have milk in it is a sin

 **yahaba:** i agree 100%

 **oikawa:** black coffee is great and u guys are just pussies

 **semi:** ^^

 **kenma:** ^^^

 **futakuchi:** ^^^^^

 **atsumu:** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 **yahaba:** alright enjoy ur hot bean water u heathens

 **shirabu:** anyway i also have one

 **shirabu:** kageyama: *exists* , oikawa: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f7/eb/6e/f7eb6ec1f141a6ce1f449ba34ce9a2cc.jpg)

**oikawa:** tbh yeah

 **kageyama:** :(

 **semi:** how could u he is so precious i want to protect him

 **oikawa:** PRECIOUS??!?

 **shirabu:** PRECIOUS???!

 **shirabu:** he _beat us_

 **shirabu:** his team literally stole ur last chance to go to nationals

 **oikawa:** i’m triggered by that statement alone but agree

 **kageyama:** :(

 **semi:** but guys look at him

 **suga:** ok he can be precious i’ll admit

 **suga:** a demon sometimes but also precious

 **kageyama:** :)

 **semi:** ok great it’s official suga and i have now created the kageyama protection squad and we are both co-founders as well as co-presidents

 **suga:** and we are recruiting members

 **yahaba:** i will join as well seeing as _apparently_ he is the only civilized person here and drinks his coffee with milk

 **kageyama:** i don’t completely understand whats going on but thanks everyone

 **kageyama:**

**kageyama:** :)

 **akaashi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/22/c9/8e/22c98ef1c5be5294ab0ea6f3cad87abf.jpg)

 **oikawa:** well i for one refuse to acknowledge the existence of this group

 **kageyama:** but nobody asked you to?

 **kenma:** oh my GOD

 **futakuchi:** not completely sure if kageyama asked bc he’s genuinely confused or if he’s just being a little shit but either way i absolutely agree

 **akaashi:** ^

 **atsumu:** everytime oikawa is insulted i gain a year on my life

 **suga:** oikawa: *insults or makes fun of kageyama* , the universe: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/96/b7/00/96b700832beb5e9d4ec7c71f0f2b8281.jpg)

**oikawa:** ( ＾◡＾)っ✂

 **suga:** hey dont blame me for telling it like it is

 **suga:** me 🤝 the universe

shitting on oikawa for insulting kageyama

 **oikawa:** this attack on my being is,,,too much

 **atsumu:** wow at the rate this is going im going to be immortal within the next 24 hours

* * *

9:46pm- _the pretty setter squad_

 **shirabu:** uh does anyone have their shit together

 **yahaba:** no

 **shirabu:** i didnt even specify 

**yahaba:** no

 **shirabu:** ok u right

 **suga:** im going to take a shot in the dark and say ur talking abt our love lives or smthn

 **suga:** in which case, if we’re including other volleyball players and not just us, i actually have an answer

 **suga:** asahi and noya

 **oikawa:** ur glass-hearted ace could NEVER

 **suga:** noya stormed up to him at the end of practice one day and just started making out with him

 **kageyama:** oh yeah i remember that

 **kageyama:** daichi-san was very angry

 **kageyama:** and it was a rly good thing takeda-sensei and coach had gone home already

 **suga:** true

 **atsumu:** damn that must’ve been hot

 **oikawa:** lmao y’all r a mess

 **atsumu:** shut up like u haven’t u been pining for ur best friend since u were like 8

 **yahaba:** so far every single time atsumu has said something its purpose has been to wreck oikawa and i’m Thriving

 **oikawa:** pls don't insult me before 8am

 **atsumu:** but its so easy to insult u i have so many things to choose from

 **yahaba:** im dying this is the best

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/54/57/bf/5457bfebc4023c4fb735dcfa60d14bcc.jpg)

 **oikawa:** i feel like we need to establish some Rules, a maximum of three that are subject to change besides the most important one which is as follows:

 **oikawa:** number 1: insulting me (oikawa) between the hours 1:01am and midnight are strictly prohibited

 **akaashi:** i guarantee this rule will never be followed

 **oikawa:** ok first of all fuck u

 **oikawa:** second of all i thought that was bokuto’s job

 **akaashi:**

**akaashi:** the real rule number one: oikawa needs to stay in his lane between the hours of 1:01am and midnight

 **futakuchi:** what a savage 

**futakuchi:** also i 100% agree with this rule

 **kageyama:** same

 **yahaba:** kjaghksldjfgh im SCREAMING kageyama is literally killing me

 **semi:** rule number two: love and protect kageyama at all costs

 **suga:** now this is a rule i can get behind

 **kageyama:** so blessed. so moved. so grateful. cant believe this is my life. never going to take it for granted. always going to give back. thank you

 **akaashi:** um

 **akaashi:** did he just

 **oikawa:** TOBIO-CHAN JUST MEMED

 **suga:** this is the best day

 **shirabu:** y do none of u act this way in real life

 **kenma:** we have images to uphold ok

 **yahaba:** ANYWAY, here is what i propose to be the third rule: maintain good sportsmanship

 **yahaba:** i mean like don’t hold grudges or be mad when one of our teams beats another or smthn

 **futakuchi:** wow shit just got serious real quick

 **futakuchi:** but i absolutely agree 

**suga:** kageyama and i do too

 **semi:** so do shirabu and i

 **atsumu:** ^^

 **kenma:** ^^^

 **akaashi:** ^^^^

 **oikawa:** WAIT WAIT WAIT before rule number two and three get written into law i have one thing to say

 **oikawa:** @kageyama fuck u for all the reverse setter dumps

 **oikawa:** ok now i agree

 **shirabu:** i already agreed to this rule but off-book ^^

 **kageyama:** :(

 **yahaba:** i now declare this rule official

 **oikawa:** great whatever now back to my original point

 **oikawa:** why am i getting the vibe that all the liberos have their shit together bc it makes no sense

 **suga:** lmao doubt it who tf else

 **futakuchi:** as annoying as it is to admit koganegawa and sakunami do

 **oikawa:** that clumsy ass setter?? and that adorable angel?? as the fuck if

 **futakuchi:** i wish i was lying 

**futakuchi:** it’s actually awful to witness they’re literally a married couple it’s so sappy and gross

 **futakuchi:** sakunami stares at koganegawa with these adorable little heart eyes all the time and holds his hand when we’re at tournaments so he doesn’t get lost

 **futakuchi:** and koganegawa gives him fucking _forehead kisses_

 **oikawa:** that’s gross

 **oikawa:** i want it

 **akaashi:** same 

**shirabu:** gotta be honest some of shiratorizawa actually has their shit together

 **semi:** oh yeah u and ushijima totally have ur shit together 

**shirabu:** oh yeah u and tendou totally have ur shit together 

**semi:** ok valid

 **yahaba:** uh then who

 **shirabu:** kawanishi and goshiki

 **oikawa:** ok that’s actually cute as fuck

 **suga:** ^^

 **akaashi:** ^^^

 **yahaba:** ^^^^

**kageyama:**

**kageyama:** ^^^^^

 **suga:** kageyama i’m discovering so many different sides of u in this group chat and i love it

 **shirabu:** semi don’t say a Word but i’m warming up to u kageyama u aren’t too bad

 **yahaba:** oh same especially bc sometimes oikawa-senpai’s eye twitches when kageyama is mentioned so i personally enjoy kageyama a lot

 **kageyama:** i'm just going to ignore everything in that sentence besides “i personally enjoy kageyama a lot”

 **shirabu:** yes totally warming up to him

 **oikawa:** i decline to comment at this time

* * *

8:09pm - _the pretty setter squad_

 **oikawa:** I HAVE NO FEAR

 **suga:** straight iwaizumi

 **oikawa:** I HAVE ONE FEAR

 **kageyama:** wait aren’t u afraid of spiders too

 **kageyama:** so that means u technically have more than one fear

 **semi:** kageyama is killing me i

 **atsumu:** fun drinking game: take a shot every time someone insults oikawa

 **futakuchi:** we would _die_

 **oikawa:** WHAT DO U GUYS HAVE AGAINST ME

 **oikawa:** and u just broke one of the Rules

 **oikawa:** also fuck u tobio-chan

 **kageyama:** but didn’t we also just go over the rules

 **suga:** kageyama u do realize ur the one that broke the rule in the first place right

 **yahaba:** wait oikawa-san just broke the second rule so like don’t forget him

 **atsumu:** *takes shot*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end) and [my spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/alessiaiscool?si=EA891mAJQUmiYeiThFfx_A) 😊


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this chapter doesn't disappoint u and if it does I'm so sorry

2:18am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** i’ve been on tik tok for the past four hours trying to forget abt the fact that iwa-chan doesn't love me

 **semi:** does it work

 **oikawa:** sometimes

 **semi:** seems like a solid idea i should try it

* * *

5:34am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**yahaba:** do u ppl ever sleep

 **semi:** no

 **oikawa:** who’s sleep idk her

 **kageyama:** i feel that

 **suga:** same

 **oikawa:** wanna know how i stay awake during the day????

 **oikawa:** by drinking black coffee

 **yahaba:** i just threw up in my mouth

 **kageyama:** oikawa-saaaaaaan thats gross

 **oikawa:** shut up i didnt ask u

 **kageyama:** :(

 **suga:** oikawa i need u to know that one of these days i’m going to kill u (⸝⸝ᵕᴗᵕ⸝⸝)

 **oikawa:** hello 119, i’ve been threatened

 **akaashi:** the emoticon at the end makes that message so much more foreboding

 **akaashi:** also, for someone who came up with the idea to have rules in the first place oikawa seems to be the one who breaks them the most often

 **kenma:** oikawa: *breathes* , other members of this chat: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://infamy001.tumblr.com/image/153821138154)

**kenma:** like its only 5:30 in the morning and the chat already has this vibe

 **shirabu:** atsumu is probably asleep right now but i feel like this is his moment to shine so,,,.,

 **oikawa:** dont u fucking dare do it

 **shirabu:** @atsumu

 **atsumu:** BITCH IM UP

 **atsumu:** and very excited to see where the day takes us

 **oikawa:** i feel so attacked

 **oikawa:** and in my own _home_ no less

 **atsumu:** dude u just make it so easy

 **atsumu:** u give us so many openings

 **atsumu:** u also have a tendency to break the second rule a lot and if u haven’t noticed already most of the other members of this group rly like that rule so

 **semi:** its what my son Deserves okay

 **oikawa:** i cant believe u adopted tobio-chan after like one text

 **semi:** he’s a baby

 **futakuchi:** yo wait that’s actually true

 **futakuchi:** idk why it didn’t click before

 **oikawa:** ?

 **kenma:** oh yeah

 **kenma:** all of u call kageyama ur kid but like,,,,,,,he really is the youngest

 **kenma:** hes legit the only first year here

 **akaashi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/22/c9/8e/22c98ef1c5be5294ab0ea6f3cad87abf.jpg)

* * *

8:02pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** don’t do it

 **oikawa:** i will literally kill myself if u do it

 **yahaba:** imma do it

 **oikawa:** pls no

 **yahaba** added **iwaizumi** to  _the pretty setter squad_

**iwaizumi:** what is this

 **yahaba:** the setter group chat

 **iwaizumi:** no

 **iwaizumi** left  _the pretty setter squad_

**yahaba:** shit

 **oikawa:** i hate u yahaba

 **oikawa:** how could u do this to me

 **atsumu:** put us out of our misery and confess to him jfc

 **yahaba:** YOU out of YOUR misery?

 **yahaba:** @atsumu u don’t understand i spend like more than half my day at practice which means i spend more than half my day watching oikawa-san moon over iwaizumi-san

 **oikawa:** duDe

 **yahaba:** once oikawa-san was running to serve but tripped and ate shit bc he was staring at iwaizumi-san’s ass

 **yahaba:** once i stg he almost murdered kindaichi because he was standing too close to iwaizumi-san

 **yahaba:** which is actually even _more_ ridiculous than it sounds when u take into account the fact that the only reason kindaichi and iwaizumi-san were standing so close together was bc iwaizumi-san was correcting his blocking form

 **shirabu:** OH MY GOD

 **semi:** d r a g h i s a s s

 **oikawa:** ok first of all, how dare u

 **oikawa:** and second of all, yesterday u literally ran into a wall after mad dog-chan lifted up his shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead bc u could see his abs

 **futakuchi:** i cant BREATHE

 **futakuchi:** tears are literally streaming down my face like this is th e best day of my life

 **kenma:** @yahaba i admire ur courage

 **yahaba:** ??

 **kenma:** oikawa is ur captain like,,,,,,he has so much power over u

 **oikawa:** oh trust me u have no idea how close i come to making his life a living hell every single day

 **oikawa:** but alas, i’m too nice and so i always choose to take the high road and be the bigger person

**kenma:**

**oikawa:** ok its bc iwa-chan and the coach told me i’m not allowed to

 **yahaba:** i am safe

* * *

12:32pm - _the pretty setter squad_

 **oikawa:** any gossip?

 **oikawa:** any at all?

 **oikawa:** pls

 **suga:** u ask this like twice a day jfc ur so thirsty

 **kenma:** that one guy from nohebi is pining HARD after shibayama

 **suga:** i cant picture anyone from nohebi having feelings tbh

 **kenma:** fair

 **atsumu:** wait i got this

 **atsumu** added **daishou** to  _the pretty setter squad_

**daishou:** what is this and why am i here

 **atsumu:** setter group chat we have a crucial question

 **atsumu:** is that one red head dude crushing on the tiny new freshman libero from nekoma

 **daishou:** i should probably feel bad for betraying his trust but i dont care

 **daishou:** so to answer ur question yeah totally 

**daishou:** ok fuck y’all i’m out

 **daishou** left  _the pretty setter squad_

**suga:** AHH

 **akaashi:** ANYWAY tsukishima-san is like insanely in love with yamaguchi

 **oikawa:** ok um why is all of kasaruno gay

 **kageyama:** tanaka-san isn’t

 **suga:** alright true

 **oikawa:** lmao yeah his obsession with ur manager is lowkey intense

 **kageyama:** not the manager u think lol

 **yahaba:** uh what

 **suga:** he was obsessed with kiyoko but that was totally just an infatuation

 **suga:** he’s actually pining crazy hard after yachi

 **oikawa:** WHAT that’s so adorable

 **suga:** u have no idea it’s so embarrassing they both blush so much

 **suga:** and normally she gets SO flustered if she ever sees one of us change shirts but if it’s tanaka she’s just like !!

 **kageyama:** he isn’t kidding… every single time tanaka-san whips off his shirt during practice she just stares at him

 **akaashi:** i can't lie that sounds kinda cute

 **suga:** no wait i’m not even finished

 **suga:** once at a game tanaka saw a member of the opposing team harassing yachi and asahi restraining him was literally the Only thing keeping tanaka from beating the shit out of him

 **shirabu:** wow they are literally one of the only straight couples that deserve rights

 **oikawa:** the tea is so exceptionally good today wow

 **oikawa:** ok wait i need a recap who has their shit together

 **suga:** asahi and noya

 **futakuchi:** koganegawa and sakunami

 **shirabu:** kawanichi and goshiki

 **akaashi:** yeah sounds about right

 **oikawa:** SEE WHAT DID I TELL YOU

 **oikawa:** ITS THE LIBEROS

 **kenma:** well besides shibayama and the dude from nohebi yeah

 **suga:** meanwhile all of us are pining so i guess it’s the setters that are cursed and the liberos that are blessed

 **oikawa:** i hate it but at the same time i kinda get it?

 **oikawa:** sakunami is literally the cutest thing i’ve ever seen

 **oikawa:** i mean i don’t get why he would choose koganegawa but 

**futakuchi:** ok you’ve had ur fun i must cut u off from shitting on my setter now 

**oikawa:** u said u agreed with my decision

 **futakuchi:** i did but still

 **futakuchi:** oh hey wait a sec

 **futakuchi:** there’s one setter that has their shit together

 **futakuchi:** it’s karma for not including him in here

 **oikawa:** u said u rELATED TO ME NOT INCLUDING HIM

 **futakuchi:** i do but i cant allow u to shit on their relationship only i can bc i’m his captain and i witness it everyday 

**futakuchi:** also as i said they’re adorable 

**futakuchi:** and they make each other happy,,,,pls imagine how cute sakunami looks when happy

 **oikawa:** u made this so serious

 **oikawa:** yet my heart is melting at the thought fuck

* * *

3:43pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**suga:** so like 

**suga:** kageyama showed a positive emotion today 

**semi:** proud of my Son he’s finally growing up

* * *

1:12am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** im suffering gossip withdrawal

 **suga:** u ask this like twice a day jfc ur so thirsty

 **kageyama:** the other day hinata told me that the scary middle blocker from dateko is in love w their captain

 **yahaba:** u mean futakuchi

 **yahaba:** aone. is

 **yahaba:** in love with futakuchi

 **futakuchi:** WHAT

 **kageyama:** shit i forgot u were in here

 **suga:** KAGEYAMA

 **kageyama:** it’s not my fault okay im tired and the group chat literally has setters in the name 

**kenma:** pfft

 **kageyama:** just forget i said anything

 **futakuchi:** gtg confront aone abt this bye

 **kageyama:** fuck

 **yahaba:** don’t worry he loves aone too

 **oikawa:** wow i cant believe that my desire to know all the latest gossip has resulted in me doing god’s work

 **shirabu:** i just rolled my eyes so hard they almost just fell out of my head

 **oikawa:** r00d

* * *

7:02pm-  _the pretty setter squad_

**futakuchi:** i think it’s true and the setters truly are cursed bc guess what

 **futakuchi:** i’m officially Not Single

 **yahaba:** i’m happy for u yet depressingly jealous

 **akaashi:** ^^

 **futakuchi:** so thank u kageyama for forgetting i was here

 **futakuchi:** which was offensive yet i’m willing to overlook it due to the end result

 **kageyama:** i’m sorry i was very tired i didn’t mean to

 **futakuchi:** it’s okay i feel like i can’t stay mad at you

 **oikawa:** yet all of u can stay mad at me

 **oikawa:** this is favoritism and i Won’t stand for it

 **atsumu:** dude nobody’s ever been mad at u 

**atsumu:** ur just easy to make fun of

 **oikawa:** ATSUMU-CHAN IM ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

 **atsumu:** u ruined it

* * *

7:02pm-  _the pretty setter squad_

**kageyama:** i have good news

 **semi:** omg is this ur first time texting first????????

 **futakuchi:** a true milestone,...,,. we love character development

 **kenma:** what’s the good news

 **kageyama:** on my walk home from practice i pet a stray cat and it didnt scratch me or attack me

 **kageyama:** that's never happened before

 **shirabu:** that is simultaneously the purest and saddest thing ive ever heard

 **kageyama:** i feel very happy

 **semi:** that's so cute i just shed a tear

 **kageyama:** also i’ve been thinking abt this for a while and i have something i to say

 **kenma:** ?

 **kageyama:** right now only oikawa-san calls me by my first name and i just wanted to tell the rest of u that u can call me tobio too

 **kageyama:** only if u want to though

 **akaashi:** i

 **semi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/93/09/45/930945feaafdb4c49b1ba054d46792c4.jpg)

 **futakuchi:** the character development we are currently witnessing is literally unparalleled

 **futakuchi:** also when it comes to kageyama the sheer amount of mom energy semi radiates is so funny

 **futakuchi:** WAIT WAIT WAIT i mean _tobio_

 **kageyama:** ｡^‿^｡

 **futakuchi:** pure

 **suga:** aw tobio used an emoji my heart is full

 **oikawa:** the fact that he’s allowed to use them and i’m not is blatant favoritism and i will Not stand for it

 **atsumu:** shut up

 **oikawa:** (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ)

 **atsumu:** that emoji is so ugly stop

 **kageyama:** it’s ok oikawa-san i think u should be allowed to use emojis

**oikawa:**

**oikawa:** tobio-chan pls stop being nice to me it makes it difficult to not like u

 **kageyama:** oh i’m glad then

 **kageyama:** i hope one day you’ll start to like me

 **semi:** don’t worry tobio i like u enough for the both of us

 **semi:** besides i can definitely tell he’s starting to warm up to u anyway

 **oikawa:** stop spreading false fuckin rumors

 **shirabu:** wait quick backtrack this is literal proof that futakuchi is right abt semi and tobio

 **shirabu:** like this is a photo of them on god [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e5/5a/c8/e55ac8b0b2b9093dd31aa9adf22fbac5.jpg)

**semi:** ok facts

 **yahaba:** wait why do all of u literally always have memes at the ready

 **shirabu:** i like to be prepared

 **yahaba:** prepared for what

 **shirabu:** that’s for me to know and u to find out

* * *

11:23am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**kenma:** i want kuroo to literally fuck me into next week

 **yahaba:** ,,,,aren’t u in class

 **oikawa:** oh pls like u haven’t left practice for first period thinking abt mad dog-chan doing the exact same thing

 **yahaba:** ok u right

 **shirabu:** i relate to that so fuckin hard

 **suga:** why do i feel like ushijima would be a total beast in bed lowkey 

**oikawa:** i jus t threw up in my mouth wtf

 **akaashi:** i feel like you’re right tbfh

**futakuchi:**

**futakuchi:** tru

 **atsumu:** this chat but every time someone breathes it gets gayer

 **suga:** ok yeah i can’t disagree

 **kageyama:** wait what do u mean @suga

 **akaashi:** too innocent for this world,,,.,,.too pure

 **semi:** tobio u r my Son

 **oikawa:** u know all of u say i’m annoying for asking for gossip all the time but why don’t we discuss how annoying semi is for calling tobio-chan his son eight times a day

* * *

5:24am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**kenma:** morning practice is hell

 **kenma:** it’s too early to be alive let alone awake

 **kenma:** like. the birds aren’t even chirping yet

 **kageyama:** we have early practice today so i understand

 **kenma:** wtf do u mean ‘early practice’

 **kenma:** _regular practice_ is early practice

 **akaashi:** true

 **akaashi:** im already on my third cup of coffee

 **akaashi:** any guesses as to what kind???

 **kageyama:** i have no idea how ur able to drink that

 **kageyama:** it hurts to even think about

 **kenma:** do u guys have anyone on ur team that is WAY too awake for morning practice or is it just nekoma

 **kenma:** bc kuro and lev are way too energetic, esp lev, and im not prepared to deal with him bouncing off the walls today _at all_

 **akaashi:** im shocked at the audacity u had to ask that question considering bokuto-san is literally my captain

 **kenma:** ok the sheer _thought_ of dealing with him at this hour is giving me a migraine

 **kageyama:** noya-senpai, tanaka-senpai, and hinata

 **oikawa:** oh god

 **futakuchi:** koganegawa

 **shirabu:** tendou

 **oikawa:** i literally cant imagine

 **futakuchi:** its awful,,,there are two things i repeat to myself during morning practice more times than i can count

 **futakuchi:** one, murder is illegal and two, aone can’t fuck me if im in jail

 **shirabu:** u dont need to repeat it to urself during afternoon practice too??

 **futakuchi:** nah im normally pretty mellowed out by then, esp cause by the time practice rolls around i've had at least five cups of coffee

 **futakuchi:** _black_ coffee

 **yahaba:** disgusting 

**suga:** valid

 **suga:** also @kageyama daichi just said that if u aren’t at practice in 5 minutes ur gonna do laps for the rest of practice

 **kageyama:** oh wow would you look at that my dad just keeled over and fucking died gotta go

 **shirabu:** asdfghjkljljlkgjl

 **akaashi:** why is tobio actually so funny wtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when oikawa said "and he ordered one black coffee for himself" reminded him of daichi? yeah

5:43pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**atsumu:** karasuno rolling up 2 the function: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6f/b5/60/6fb56035df8c4ca8ef55373476460892.jpg)

**suga:** we’re on our way to get meat buns at our coach’s store and tobio just choked on his spit so hard that half the team stopped walking

 **suga:** they looked so concerned and when tobio started laughing they actually became even more concerned it was so ridiculous

 **atsumu:** i didn’t expect to feel as proud as i am abt the fact that something i sent in this chat made tobio laugh but here we are

 **suga:** valid

 **futakuchi:** and i reiterate yet again—the character development is _unparalleled_

 **kageyama:** i wasnt eXPECTING IT OKAY

 **kageyama:** and it’s funny bc it’s honestly true

 **suga:** but fr that’s me whenever oikawa insults or makes fun of tobio

 **oikawa:** this is harassment and i won’t stand for it 

**suga:** FIXIENTJFIS WAIT

 **suga:** DID ATSUMU AND OIKAWA JUST AGREE ON SOMETHING

 **futakuchi:** holy crap i think they did

 **suga:** it’s a christmas miracle

 **kageyama:** it’s october

 **suga:** tobio sweetie it was a joke i was not being literal

 **kageyama:** oh

 **oikawa:** @tobio-chan [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e4/a1/b6/e4a1b6827516b7e18b28e865876edba2.jpg)

**suga:** it is at this time that i would like to redirect ur attention back to the image atsumu just sent and the comparison i drew to it

 **oikawa:** all of u suck

 **shirabu:** it is what it is

 **oikawa:** why does every single person in this group chat bully me

 **shirabu:** tobio doesn’t

 **shirabu:** for some reason

 **kageyama:** because i don’t want to bully oikawa-san

**oikawa:**

**oikawa:** why does every single person in this chat bully me

* * *

3:42am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** guys

 **oikawa:** i can’t sleep send help

 **atsumu:** well i can

 **atsumu:** goodnight

* * *

11:39am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**yahaba:** so them getting along in any capacity seems to have lasted for less than twelve hours

 **kenma:** that was a beautiful thing to wake up to

 **semi:** ^^

 **semi:** also wait u just woke up??

 **kenma:** it’s saturday and we didn’t have practice

 **shirabu:** wow i wish we didn’t have practice

 **shirabu:** but between ushijima and the coach there’s no way in hell we would _ever_ get a saturday off

 **oikawa:** ushijima (хдх)

 **shirabu:** hey guess what oikawa

 **oikawa:** i already regret saying this but what

 **shirabu:** i’m in ~love~ with ushijima

 **oikawa:** get away from me 

**oikawa:** literally _why_

 **oikawa:** actually i need to expand this question to all of u sans tobio-chan and kenma bc i at least see some validity in their pining

 **akaashi:** um how does kenma pining after kuroo-san have any validity

 **oikawa:** they’ve been best friends since childhood and that forms a Bond that i can relate to

 **suga:** stop

 **shirabu:** do u even wanna hear my answer

 **oikawa:** actually i don’t tbh

 **oikawa:** like literally not a single part of me wants to hear ur answer

 **shirabu:** alright sounds good

 **futakuchi:** no fuck that i personally dont wanna hear _any_ of ur answers to that question bc i have an even better one

 **futakuchi:** who here is pining the worst

 **oikawa:** ur in a relationship so it offends me that ur even asking this

 **oikawa:** it’s appropriating Single and Pining culture

 **oikawa:** but it’s akaashi

 **kenma:** akaashi

 **akaashi:** kenma

 **oikawa:** akaashi

 **yahaba:** oikawa-san

 **atsumu:** tobio-kun

 **suga:** akaashi

 **shirabu:** semi

 **semi:** shirabu

 **kageyama:**

**kageyama:** akaashi-san

 **futakuchi:** i can’t believe tobio actually answered

 **suga:** TOBIO OH MY GOD

 **futakuchi:** okay so the final tally is……,..,.

 **futakuchi:** oikawa, shirabu, semi, tobio, and kenma at one while akaashi is at a grand total of five

 **suga:** i like how semi and shirabu turned against each other

 **kenma:** congratulations on your win akaashi

 **akaashi:** i literally hate all of u

 **akaashi:** WHY

 **oikawa:** u look at him with heart eyes

 **suga:** you know _exactly_ how to deal with his mood swings and how to help him when he gets dejected in a game

 **kageyama:** you guys always hang out together

 **kenma:** once you verbally out loud told me that watching bokuto play at the top of his game is really satisfying and that you thinks he’s amazing and that you want him to become a star 

**akaashi:** why would u out me like that

 **suga:** ajksdnkja i’m dead

 **yahaba:** i would like to say that even tho i was not nominated for this award i have an announcement pertaining to its topic

 **akaashi:** don’t say nominated and DON'T say award bc it is very much _not_

 **akaashi:** anyway what’s ur announcement

 **yahaba:** im so in love with kyoutani i might actually kms

 **kenma:** ok fat mood tbh

 **akaashi:** i feel u yahaba

 **akaashi:** but how on earth is that a fat mood for u kenma

 **akaashi:** kuroo-san is so in love w u its gross

 **kenma:** UM r u kidding me do u have eyes that’s not true

 **kenma:** anyway on the flipside, if u seriously think bokuto isn’t in love with u then i’m genuinely concerned abt ur ability to read social cues

 **akaashi:** wow talk abt the pot calling the kettle black

 **kenma:** bitch i swear to god

 **semi:** hello all

 **semi:** i am here to break up this argument by presenting a very important piece of information that has just come to my attention bc of the award akaashi just won

 **akaashi:** STILL not an award

 **semi:** so basically i just realized that there is something we have yet to address: atsumu’s love life

 **semi:** now obviously we are aware of everyone else’s pining—including mine ok im not in denial—in this chat sans futakuchi, but never atsumu’s

 **semi:** like,,,,we have let him off the hook for _way_ too long

 **shirabu:** why did the beginning of that sound so professional

 **oikawa:** jfc u just took double texting to a whole new level

 **oikawa:** but more importantly… well, well, well, how the turn FUCKING tables @atsumu

 **atsumu:** mark my words one of these days im going to legitimately kill o*kawa

 **yahaba:** the fact that atsumu censored oikawa-san’s name im literally skdhfsdjkgnvks

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e7/c2/c2/e7c2c22dee1db8b449bcb6e59330fb84.jpg)

 **futakuchi:** their antagonism is literally my lifeblood

 **atsumu:** anyway its not like u guys know enough abt me to figure it out so im chillin

**kageyama:**

**kageyama:** it’s sakusa-san

 **semi:** AHH

 **atsumu:** what the LITERAL fuck

 **atsumu:** how the hell did u know that

 **kenma:** so it’s true

 **kageyama:** all three of us were at training camp together??

 **kageyama:** and u were really obvious about it

 **yahaba:** im dying

 **kageyama:** like sometimes if u and sakusa-san weren’t there at meals then hoshiumi-san and sakusa-san’s friend would make fun of u guys

 **kageyama:** i liked them

 **kageyama:** i think i liked the other first year the best though bc he was nice to me

 **oikawa:** why is this literally so fucking funny to me

 **suga:** probably bc nobody’s making fun of u 

**oikawa:** ur absolutely right

 **oikawa:** this is so liberating 

**atsumu:** don’t get used to it

 **atsumu:** wait but fr on the subject of training camp tobio-kun was literally so funny

 **atsumu:** did u guys know that tobio-kun legitimately told sakusa, who is considered to be one of the best aces in the country, that he thought he was a lot more average than what his reputation suggested

 **atsumu:** like tobio-kun said that to his fACE

 **futakuchi:** a) weird flex abt someone u aren’t even dating and b) r u serious

 **suga:** tobio tell me u didn’t

 **suga:** like _please_ tell me u didn’t

 **kageyama:** i didn’t mean to offend him

 **yahaba:** so u DID say it ajndakjs

 **yahaba:** and how on earth could saying that come off as anything but offensive

 **kageyama:** i don’t know...he just kept asking me questions like how we beat shiratorizawa and what was wrong with ushijima-san and the thought popped into my head so i said it

 **futakuchi:** holy crap that’s savage

 **semi:** also kinda bs tho

 **semi:** like for obvious reasons i wish this wasn’t the case but like….,. karasuno beat us fair and square

 **kageyama:** he did say he hasn’t watched the recording of the match yet though

 **shirabu:** yeah but still kinda bs

 **suga:** ok that Pisses me off but at the same time i see where he’s coming from in a way

 **suga:** literally nobody expected us to beat u guys no offense

 **semi:** the past is the past and all of u played well—no offense taken

 **atsumu:** it was. the funniest thing ever

 **atsumu:** sakusa was literally so pissed off abt it

 **atsumu:** it was also kinda hot too tho ngl

 **suga:** gross

* * *

4:48pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**futakuchi:** wait something must happen right now

 **futakuchi** changed **kageyama** ’s name to **tobio**

 **tobio:** (＾▽＾)

 **futakuchi:** pure

 **oikawa:** why is _everyone_ in this group chat obsessed with tobio-chan now

 **oikawa:** i don’t understand

 **semi:** he is baby

 **oikawa:** u guys are making me develop a stress ulcer i literally cannot comprehend this

 **oikawa:** HIM AND HIS TEAM HAVE HANDED ALMOST ALL OF OUR ASSES TO US

 **akaashi:** but he’s so different off the court

 **akaashi:** and u even pointing that out is breaking one of the Rules

 **akaashi:** rule number three: don’t hold grudges or be mad when one of our teams beats another

 **kenma:** why did u have that at the ready

 **akaashi:** i put the rules in the notes section of my phone in preparation for moments like this

 **akaashi:** (when someone needed to tell oikawa to shut up)

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/51/59/d4/5159d4707eae4dc509a95ecff386a33d.jpg)

 **tobio:** do you really not like me because of that oikawa-san?

 **oikawa:** ugh no that’s not why 

**oikawa:** it’s the principle of the thing

 **semi:** @oikawa [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/58/84/27/588427e9233e849d9a72e46c055dd7e1.jpg)

**yahaba:** i still don’t understand how all of u have memes at the ready

 **oikawa:** what i don’t understand is how you _don’t_ have memes at the ready

 **semi:** ^^

* * *

6:07am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**suga:** guys.,,

 **suga:** tobio just brought daichi one black coffee from mcdonald’s to practice this morning

 **yahaba:** akjsnfdakjsd holy shit

 **tobio:** i felt it was necessary

 **tobio:** he really did make me run laps the entirety of practice the other day

 **oikawa:** can’t believe ur still alive to tell the tale

 **yahaba:** u guys r wild lmao

 **suga:** well he looks like he’s about to murder us bc we’re texting and i’m crying 

**suga:** omg tobio is laughing rn

 **suga:** hinata looks like he’s gonna have a heart attack

 **tobio:** no he doesn’t

 **suga:** he also looks jealous

 **suga:** like he deadass looks just like this u guys 8(>_<)8

 **tobio:** he doesn’t look like that tho

 **suga:** noya legit just yelled “wait kageyama has friends” i’m SCREAMING

 **semi:** tell him that semi says yes and to fuck off

 **semi:** i can’t have him trash talking my Son

 **tobio:** ur not my dad

 **semi:** i can’t believe the disrespect

 **suga:** @semi i just did and i’m pretty sure half the teams jaws dropped

 **futakuchi:** tell him i second

 **oikawa:** (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

 **oikawa:** i third

 **shirabu:** i fourth

 **tobio:** suga-san is actually repeating all of this 

**tobio:** tanaka-san just screamed “what the fuck”

 **suga:** OH MY GOD DAICHI IS COMING

 **suga:** HEFKSKENS

 **shirabu:** guess they dead

 **yahaba:** rip in pieces they will be missed

* * *

4:59pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**suga:** great news

 **suga:** tobio and i are alive

 **suga:** i mean we died but we’re alive

 **tobio:** suga made me tell everyone i have friends

 **shirabu:** ajndakjs im dead

 **kenma:** did u have to say who

 **kenma:** if u did i need to know shouyou’s reaction

 **suga:** yeah i made him specify

 **oikawa:** why lmao

 **suga:** I NEEDED THE TEAM TO KNOW TOBIO HAS FRIENDS OKAY

 **suga:** besides i basically told everyone when i was repeating ur texts this morning anyway

 **atsumu:** that sounds ridiculous

 **tobio:** it was embarrassing

 **semi:** @suga im glad u did i was literally ready to throw hands ok they were Too Shocked at the idea of tobio having friends i wasnt into that

 **shirabu:** he’s not even lying he literally looked angry

 **shirabu:** the only thing that calmed him down was tendou

 **futakuchi:** gay

 **yahaba:** u literally have a bf

 **futakuchi:** semantics

 **atsumu:** wow big word im shocked

 **futakuchi:** ur such an asshole why r u even here

 **tobio:** i think its funny 

**tobio:** he’s also the nicest to me

 **oikawa:** i feel like thats saying something

 **semi:** dont insult my Son

 **atsumu:** i could never truly insult my favorite goody two-shoes

 **oikawa:** gross

 **atsumu:** fuck off we all noticed u preparing to throw hands for tobio earlier

 **semi:** AKFIDIEBRFU SHIT UR RIGHT HE WAS

 **tobio:** thanks oikawa-san :)

 **futakuchi:** now that’s what i like to call Growth

 **oikawa:** i can’t read suddenly. i don't know

 **futakuchi:** it seems that i jinxed it my bad

 **kenma:** yeah lol more like one step forward two steps back

 **yahaba:** no this is totally progress

 **yahaba:** i think it’s more one step forward and, like, half a step back

 **oikawa:** shut uP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! im sorry for the fact that this chapter was lowkey not great and highkey all over the place but i kinda wanted to get this out there bc a lot of ppl seem to be enjoying this fic? the next chapter will be longer and not as shitty i promise
> 
> feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few quick things:
> 
> 1\. i’m so sorry this is late i’ve been having a really rough week and a half mentally so i’ve been slow at posting/writing
> 
> 2\. if i use too many memes and reaction pics i’m sORRY
> 
> i rly hope u enjoy ♡

5:43pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**suga:** @oikawa i will now compliment u once and only once

 **suga:** dont even _think_ about getting used to it

 **oikawa:** i’ve been waiting my whole life for this moment

 **suga:** you: *serves* , tobio: talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show stopping, spectacular, never the same, totally unique, completely not ever been done before, unafraid to reference or not reference, put it in a blender, shit on it, vomit on it, eat it, give birth to it

 **oikawa:** that’s not even u complimenting me that’s just u informing me that someone else has complimented me 

**oikawa:** in other words, u technically still owe me a compliment

 **suga:** take it or leave it

 **oikawa:** on another note tho..,.aw tobio-chan u flatter me

 **tobio:** please stop embarrassing me suga-san

 **tobio:** but yeah i guess that’s true

 **oikawa:** ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

 **suga:** oikawa u don’t _deserve_

 **semi:** ^^

 **futakuchi:** ^^^^

 **oikawa:** fuck u guys 

**oikawa:** like is this the slytherin common room?? because there sure are a lot of fucking SNAKES in here

 **akaashi:** wait i love harry potter

 **kenma:** same 

**kenma:** and bc of that i know for a fact you’re a slytherin oikawa so don’t even try

 **oikawa:** ok yes i am a slytherin and Proud

 **suga:** #slytherinpridebitches

 **akaashi:** ^^

 **kenma:** i’m ravenclaw

 **futakuchi:** slytherin

 **yahaba:** idk what i am

 **tobio:** ^^

 **oikawa:** ok the rest of u take the quiz RIGHT NOW

 **oikawa:** and while u do that i wanna speculate bc i feel like literally everyone that didn’t respond to my text could be in two houses

 **oikawa:** except atsumu that bitch is a slytherin through and through

 **atsumu:** yeah u aren’t wrong

 **futakuchi:** they're agreeing AGAIN

 **shirabu:** wait link

 **oikawa:** <https://www.wizardingworld.com/news/discover-your-hogwarts-house-on-wizarding-world>

**oikawa:** so wait the rest of u guys—which two houses could they be in and which do u think it’ll actually be

 **kenma:** i think shirabu could be in either slytherin or ravenclaw but at the end of the day he’ll probably be with me in ravenclaw

 **akaashi:** ok yeah i can see that

 **suga:** tobio will be hufflepuff

 **oikawa:** wait i think ur right

 **oikawa:** he has slytherin tendencies but he has the heart of a hufflepuff i feel like

 **oikawa:** he is Pure

 **suga:** another piece of evidence that oikawa likes tobio

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/54/53/e6/5453e688c90069570e35bf07348de322.jpg)

 **akaashi:** anyway before thAT blows out of proportion

 **akaashi:** i feel like we all have slytherin tendencies tho tbh

 **futakuchi:** ur not wrong

 **oikawa:** yahaba could POSSIBLY be in hufflepuff

 **oikawa:** but he’s truly a slytherin so he’ll be with us i think

 **semi:** crap i’m late to the party but i’ve taken the quiz before already and i’m also slytherin

 **oikawa:** oh shit i forgot abt where u would be sorted for a sec

 **oikawa:** but yeah ur totally a slytherin no doubt

 **futakuchi:** the fact that almost all of the setters are in slytherin doesn’t surprise me in the slightest tbh

 **tobio:** i don’t really know what this means but i got hufflepuff

 **suga:** i love being right

 **shirabu:** ravenclaw

 **kenma:** i also love being right

 **oikawa:** yahaba hurry ur ass up

 **yahaba:** ok i got slytherin

 **oikawa:** i _also_ love being right

 **suga:** yo i just realized

 **suga:** if me and daichi ever actually got together we would be a Taboo and Forbidden Couple™️ bc daichi is a total gryffindor

 **oikawa:** oh u right

 **oikawa:** what abt the rest of u and ur ~loves~

 **suga:** i literally _hate_ how u phrased that

 **oikawa:** me and iwa-chan would also be a Taboo and Forbidden Couple™️ bc just like daichi iwa-chan is _also_ a total gryffindor

 **suga:** i love that for us

 **tobio:** wait why would that make u guys a Taboo and Forbidden Couple™️

 **futakuchi:** i love how tobio actually said that

 **oikawa:** sigh

 **oikawa:** ur lack of harry potter knowledge is depressing

 **kenma:** kuro is a slytherin no doubt

 **akaashi:** ok true

 **akaashi:** bokuto-san is hufflepuff

 **oikawa:** why am i finding the idea of a slytherin x hufflepuff couple so pure 

**futakuchi:** ^^

 **yahaba:** that’s what me and kyoutani would be 

**oikawa:** why does mad dog-chan being hufflepuff make total sense

 **semi:** tendou is _totally_ with me in slytherin

 **semi:** which means we would most likely be roommates so fuck y’all be jealous

 **futakuchi:** wait backtrack a sec

 **futakuchi:** me and aone actually _are_ a slytherin x hufflepuff couple 

**futakuchi:** so how about Y’ALL be jealous

 **oikawa:** 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

 **semi:** ^^ dont flaunt ur relationship u bastard it’s disrespectful

 **futakuchi:** to you

 **semi:** no,,,.,it’s disrespectful in general

 **futakuchi:** to _you_

 **shirabu:** shut up we’re moving on

 **shirabu:** a) oikawa that emoticon is legit disgusting literally never use that again and b) ushijima would be gryffindor

 **oikawa:** *shudder* he who must not be named

 **tobio:** based off the personalities of the people that u guys keep saying is in slytherin i would like to make a guess

 **tobio:** sakusa-san would be a slytherin too

 **atsumu:** im screaming ur so right

 **atsumu:** @semi that means me and sakusa would also be roommates so fuck u lmao u ain’t special

 **semi:** i hate u

 **suga:** last but not least hinata would be gryffindor

 **oikawa:** oh totally

 **futakuchi:** why has this convo resulted in the first time any of us have all completely agreed on something

 **yahaba:** oof u right lmao

 **kenma:** i feel like we shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth tho

 **suga:** true

 **tobio:** this kinda makes me want to read harry potter now

 **kenma:** yes pls do it

 **oikawa:** tobio-chan do u even know how to read lmao

 **tobio:** well i’m texting all of u right now and i have to read ur messages to do that so… yes?

 **shirabu:** oH MY GO D

 **futakuchi:** this is part two of my ever growing series titled “is tobio asking a question and/or saying something bc he’s genuinely confused or bc he’s a little shit”

 **kenma:** a) either way i agree 100% and b) it seems that we have unfortunately looked the gift horse in the mouth literally minutes after getting it

 **suga:** eh idk i feel like ruining the peace was totally worth it

 **semi:** agreed

* * *

2:37pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**shirabu:** i’m gay and i can’t do math [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6d/48/d3/6d48d3fbfee0bf52cded8470fb03928e.jpg)

**yahaba:** ^

 **tobio:** i’m gay and i _can_ do math

 **oikawa** i call bs

 **semi:** tobio i love u to death but i am also calling bs

 **suga:** i am offended on tobio’s behalf

 **suga:** especially because he actually _is_ good at math

 **oikawa:** say sike right now

 **futakuchi:** i believe it,,,,like guys think abt it

 **futakuchi:** he hasn’t flunked out of school so he has to be good at at least _one_ subject

 **futakuchi:** kinda surprised its math tho no offense

 **tobio:** (╥_╥)

 **suga:** @semi im demoting you

 **suga:** ur no longer co-president of the tobio protection squad

 **tobio:** no it’s ok i honestly can’t really blame everyone for thinking that

 **suga:** for some reason u believing that makes me even more offended

 **yahaba:** tobio is objectively a better setter than me so the fact that he’s also apparently better than me at math cuts deep

 **tobio:** wait no yahaba-san that’s so not true

 **tobio:** i still have such a long way to go

 **tobio:** all of u have more experience and you’re amazing

 **tobio:** i’m glad i've gotten to play against u all at least once and i’m excited to do it again

 **futakuchi:**

**futakuchi:** ok on god i’m arranging a practice match w y’all asap

 **yahaba:** ^

 **suga:** holy shit _please_ do it like this has the potential to make daichi stop being mad at me and tobio

 **oikawa:** akdixiebrbc he’s mAD AT YOU

 **tobio:** he didn’t appreciate my black coffee stunt

 **tobio:** and yes he’s calling it a stunt

 **suga:** in his defense we honestly barely got anything done at practice for the rest of the day

 **suga:** like not only was most of the team in a weird and frankly rly annoying state of shock at my announcement abt tobio having friends, but daichi also made the two of us run laps for practice and i was literally laughing the whole time

 **tobio:** i’m really starting think that he enjoys making me run laps

 **oikawa:** i would also enjoy making u run laps tbh

 **akaashi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/58/84/27/588427e9233e849d9a72e46c055dd7e1.jpg)

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e5/9a/b5/e59ab51f198317758487c6454e0d0dbd.png)

 **atsumu:** fight fight fight

 **kenma:** i wonder who would win

 **akaashi:** kenma wtf

 **akaashi:** ur supposed to be on my side

 **kenma:** sorry but it is what it is

 **akaashi:** fuck u

 **kenma:** i’m trying to remain objective ok

 **akaashi:** well don’t

 **futakuchi:** (o￣∇￣)=◯)`ν゜) = candid of oikawa and akaashi fighting

 **yahaba:** but who’s punching who in this scenario

 **oikawa:** yahaba how dare u ask that like ur supposed to be on my side

 **semi:** i love the betrayals i need some popcorn rn

 **tobio:** literally what is happening right now

 **suga:** i love when tobio asks the real questions

 **suga:** but yes i agree how exactly _did_ we escalate

 **suga:** like things go 0 to 100 so quick in this chat

 **shirabu:** honestly? who tf knows at this point

 **atsumu:** literally any single one of u: *bullies oikawa* , me: this is curing my depression, watering my crops, everything is right in the world

 **oikawa:** i hope u choke

 **atsumu:** and also let it be known that the day tobio purposefully bullies oikawa is the day my life will be _made_

 **oikawa:** this is yet another blatant show favoritism and i won't stand for it

 **tobio:** but i don’t want to do that bully oikawa-san

 **oikawa:** stop making this so difficult tobio-chan

 **suga:** oikawa pretending he doesn’t love tobio is honestly top-tier comedy lmao

 **futakuchi:** ^^

 **oikawa:** stop spreading false fuckin rumors

 **futakuchi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c6/2e/18/c62e18085f1913724821cf5e38be2055.jpg)

 **yahaba:** i cant sTAND how u guys always have such applicable reaction pics at the ready

 **futakuchi:** one of these days u will start using them too mark my words

 **yahaba:** no i refuse

 **futakuchi:** i repeat—mark my words

 **akaashi:** i am adding this to the notes section on my phone where i keep the rules of this chat as we speak

* * *

9:38am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**shirabu:** u guys the funniest fucking thing happened at practice this morning

 **semi:** don’t u dare

 **semi:** i will kill u no joke

 **futakuchi:** im all ears

 **shirabu:** ok so

 **semi:** sTOP

 **shirabu:** tendou came to practice late..,.like he burst through the doors mid-practice and his hair wasn’t styled which none of us have ever seen before like not even once

 **futakuchi:** ok??

 **shirabu:** no no listen im not finished

 **semi:** dont finish

 **shirabu:** the timing was perfect like semi had literally just thrown the ball to serve when the doors opened and as soon as semi saw him he stopped dead and stared at him with the biggest blush on his face

 **shirabu:** and since he wasnt paying attention the ball fell back down and hit him in the face

 **shirabu:** it was like watching a car crash

 **shirabu:** i just couldn't bring myself to look away

 **oikawa:** a) that is the best thing i've heard all week and b) wtf i literally cant imagine that guy without his hair styled

 **semi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0b/1d/06/0b1d06990973cd91aef70c7f19c549a5.jpg)

 **shirabu:** sorry semi but it is what it is lmao like dont shoot the messenger

 **semi:** i hate u

 **shirabu:** anyway but yeah it was definitely weird to see trust me

 **kenma:** once akaashi saw bokuto without his hair styled too and choked on air

 **oikawa:** ohmygod

 **oikawa:** also the image of bokuto without his hair styled is honestly even weirder to imagine than tendou

 **kenma:** true

 **kenma:** i mean it’s not necessarily weird it was just like,,,very different

 **akaashi:** wait a fuckin second that was during training camp and only tsukishima, hinata, lev, kuroo-san, bokuto-san and i were there how on earth would you kNOW THAT

 **kenma:** kuroo told me

 **akaashi:** that traitor

 **oikawa:** but fr i would pay to see semi get hit in the face with a ball and akaashi choke simply bc of the fact that they were too thirsty

 **atsumu:** um need we remind u of the stories yahaba told us a little while ago abt u repeatedly injuring urself bc u kept staring at iwaizumi during practice

 **oikawa:** pls only speak when spoken to, thx

 **tobio:** @akaashi @kenma oh yeah hinata told me abt that too

 **akaashi:** whY

 **tobio:** well when i found out he got to practice with all of u i asked about the best parts and he told me abt ur reaction to his hair because he thought it was funny

 **akaashi:** that traitor 2.0

 **akaashi:** also out of all the questions u could’ve asked why that

 **tobio:** …

 **tobio:** i was jealous he got to practice with u and i wanted to know what it was like

 **akaashi:** ajksndjkan so Pure

 **suga:** oh yeah didn’t hinata learn how to do a feint from practicing with u guys ??

 **akaashi:** honestly pls don’t remind me

 **akaashi:** but yes bokuto-san taught him

 **oikawa:** f lmao

 **akaashi:** eh it is what it is.,,.like hinata is an excellent player he would’ve learned how to do that at some point anyway

 **tobio:** yeah… hinata is amazing

 **oikawa:** i think i just heard whipping noises in the distance

 **tobio:** i have no idea what u mean

 **suga:** (he totally knows what u mean)

 **tobio:** suga-san i trusted u

 **tobio:** but yes im in love with hinata whatever sue me

 **semi:** aHHHHHHHHHH

 **kenma:** sorry to break it to u but we been knew

 **kenma:** like don’t get me wrong i’m glad u trust us enough to tell us but i cant lie abt it

 **tobio:** does hinata know

 **oikawa:** i’m experiencing déjà vu to when akaashi found out his crush on bokuto was obvious

 **oikawa:** tbh i still cant believe he actually thought that he was being discreet tho

 **kenma:** ^^ ikr

 **akaashi:** fuck off

 **kenma:** but no hinata has no idea bc a) sometimes he can honestly be just as oblivious as bokuto and b) u actually aren’t too obvious

 **kenma:** u have a pretty good poker face

 **tobio:** oh thank god

 **oikawa:** true

 **oikawa:** besides chibi-chan is way more obvious lmao..,,like AKAASHI levels of obvious

 **akaashi:** fuck off 2.0

 **tobio:** what do u mean oikawa-san

 **oikawa:** wait……….ur kidding right?????

 **suga:** oikawa shut the fuck up let them figure it out on their own

 **oikawa:** fine fine whatever

 **tobio:** i feel like i’m missing something

 **suga:** no no no ur doing amazing sweetie

 **tobio:** (*≧▽≦)

 **futakuchi:** tobio using emoticons has me :’)

 **semi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3a/81/08/3a810832ed8244ba1d8e450afe5d922f.jpg)

 **oikawa:** sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me 🤝 almost all the setters  
> being slytherin
> 
> also i'm a bit insecure about this chapter...i feel like it isn't good at all and prob the worst one yet so i'm lowkey nervous that y'all might be disappointed w it lmao... so i’m super sorry and i promise the next chapter will be better
> 
> feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this is honestly the worst chapter yet so I'm so sorry... i have a bit of the next chapter written and i think it'll be better than thing but i still hope u enjoy it tho!!!

9:47am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**semi:** holy fuck wAIT I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING

 **semi:** SUGA DEMOTED ME THE OTHER DAY

 **suga:** yes that is true

 **suga:** and for good reason

 **semi:** no wait pls take me back

 **suga:** oh sorry did someone say something ?? i didn’t hear anything 

**semi:** i hate u take me back

 **suga:** sorry i cant hear u

 **suga:** ( •_•)

( •_•)>⌐■-■

(⌐■_■)

 **semi:** i hope u choke

 **oikawa:** no offense semi but i feel like u aren’t rly putting up a convincing argument right now

 **semi:** fuck off i didn’t ask u

 **oikawa:** lmao damn bitch

 **tobio:** wait even tho i still don’t completely understand what this club thing abt me really is i want semi-san to not be demoted

 **tobio:** he’s nice i like him

 **semi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/51/35/84/5135845950e8d123ae7103a994e9933b.jpg)

 **suga:** ok fine but just know im watching u

 **semi:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **suga:** hoe i would kick ur ass in a fight

 **semi:** ok jan

 **oikawa:** ajksndjkan

 **futakuchi:** first oikawa and akaashi, now suga and semi we love the energy

 **atsumu:** alright everyone place ur bets

 **shirabu:** suga would win

 **semi:** a) rude and b) fuck u u didnt have to answer that fast

 **shirabu:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8f/ad/f3/8fadf3f2b154e6f0a0e177fcf260cbb3.jpg)

 **atsumu:** eosigrhvsoi im sCREAMING

 **suga:** :)

 **tobio:** well

 **tobio:** you lived a nice life semi-san

 **tobio:** i’ll rly miss u

 **semi:** i’m eIGHTEEN

 **oikawa:** he said nice not long

 **semi:** all of u are dead to me 

**oikawa:** ≧◠‿◠≦✌

 **atsumu:** u have no room to talk

 **oikawa:** fuck u

 **atsumu:** lmao oikawa u should probably stop picking fights u def won’t win

 **oikawa:** blocked

 **atsumu:** wait unblock me i have to tell u something important

 **oikawa:** ugh fine unblocked

 **oikawa:** what is it 

**atsumu:**

**atsumu:** bitch

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ce/b3/9b/ceb39b5a1afd2a1691c17cc6fd28326b.jpg)

 **atsumu:** everyone here sans yahaba cause he sucks has strong meme/reaction pic game but oikawa, while i may make fun of every aspect of ur life (which is definitely warranted bc ur a mess) urs is definitely one of the strongest

 **yahaba:** oh fuck u

 **oikawa:** ಥ‿ಥ

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d6/ab/0a/d6ab0a789bc707a435a677390d19e819.jpg)

 **futakuchi:** can u feel the love tonight

 **tobio:** but futakuchi-san it’s not even 10am yet it isn’t night

 **semi:** oh honey 

**semi:** it’s a quote from a song

 **tobio:** okay….but why use it in the morning

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cd/88/83/cd88830a9b8d3e33dce938945d4c84c1.jpg)

 **atsumu:** ok oikawa’s meme use is now becoming a bit excessive

 **yahaba:** its ur fault dude complimenting him has already gone to his head

 **yahaba:** you’ve created a monster

 **tobio:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ce/be/1f/cebe1f7450354e521af09a26bc7809e3.jpg)

 **suga:** JKANDJKAS

 **shirabu:** this is what i wanna see

 **semi:** tobio using memes and reaction pics , me: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/29/8c/c8/298cc8d485f9a8e9526ed80b28e58be3.jpg)

**semi:** true

 **futakuchi:** top tier entertainment imo

 **tobio:** (✿◠‿◠)

 **atsumu:** talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show stopping, spectacular, never the same, totally unique, completely not ever been done before, unafraid to reference or not reference, put it in a blender, shit on it, vomit on it, eat it, give birth to it

 **yahaba:** y’all need to cut it out w that one 

**atsumu:** no❤️

 **yahaba:** die

 **tobio:** why is everybody mad at each other 

**futakuchi:** who’s to say

 **suga:** i am very uncomfortable with the energy we’ve created in the studio today

 **oikawa:** u were a key foundational point for this energy

 **suga:** semantics

 **suga:** wait u guys i just remembered one of the funniest pieces of gossip we’ve discussed in this chat

 **oikawa:** ????????????

 **suga:** the fact that that one red head dude from nohebi is crushing on the tiny new freshman libero from nekoma

 **kenma:** oh my god u literally have no idea

 **kenma:** im literally almost positive that they’re dating rn

 **futakuchi:** wait fr?

 **kenma:** apparently kuro saw the two of them together or smthn and when he brought it up to sakunami at practice he not only did he not deny it but he also blushed so hard i thought he was gonna pass out

 **futakuchi:** thats actually kinda cute ngl

 **kenma:** i agree

 **akaashi:** same

 **oikawa:** HE’S BACK I THOUGHT U DIED

 **suga:** u were deadass gone for so long

 **akaashi:** yeah i just woke up sorry

 **oikawa:** c’mon man get it together

 **akaashi:** sigh

 **kenma:** so ANYWAYS i guess the idea that the liberos have their shit together is even more accurate now

 **oikawa:** i hate that and i am jealous

 **akaashi:** honestly? same

 **futakuchi:** now we wait on sakunami and koganegawa to get it together

 **tobio:** if he’s as bad at social interaction and his love life as he is at volleyball there is no hope for him

 **oikawa:** tobio-chan i need u to know that i have never in my life heard something more hypocritical

 **suga:** no lie

 **suga:** especially considering the fact that hinata is so obviously in love with u that it’s actually painful to watch….,. like ur obliviousness causes me physical pain

 **tobio:** no he isn’t suga-san why do u keep saying that

 **suga:** bc its true and the fact that u cant see that only proves ur hypocrisy—ur just as bad at social interaction and romance as koganegawa is

 **oikawa:** i have to agree considering how smitten the shrimp has been looking at u since our first match

 **suga:** @kenma ur one of hinata’s best friends back us up here

 **kenma:** no comment

 **suga:** by saying no comment ur saying yes so SEE TOBIO

 **tobio:** he literally said no comment im pretty sure that means no comment

 **oikawa:** i think our sassiness and blatant rudeness is rubbing off on him and honestly? im living for it

 **suga:** it deadass is tho he clapped back at tsukishima so hard today i almost screamed

 **suga:** yamaguchi was trying so hard not to laugh it was so funny

 **shirabu:** i would’ve paid good money to see that beanpole get roasted

 **suga:** why?? r u still bitter he blocked ushijima that one time

 **shirabu:** fuck off

 **yahaba:** oh my god thats so cold blooded im wHEEZING

 **akaashi:** wait wait wait i feel like we just broke one of the Rules let me pull them up from my notes section

 **akaashi:** rule number three: don’t hold grudges or be mad when one of our teams beats another

 **kenma:** wow i cant believe u putting the rules in ur notes section actually came in handy

 **akaashi:** see i knew it would

 **suga:** fine sorry

 **shirabu:** it’s cool just know that i will now be saving up one harsh roast back to u that breaks the third Rule

 **suga:** ok fair

 **oikawa:** wow very surprised to see this not escalate

 **shirabu:** its bc we are mATURE

 **shirabu:** unlike u

 **suga:** @shirabu (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **atsumu:** its so beautiful how being mean to oikawa can bring ppl together

* * *

6:34pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** guys i need to get this out of the way right quick

 **oikawa:** if iwa-chan kills me please DO NOT PROSECUTE HIM cause HE caught ME slipping so it’s my bad

 **yahaba:** i feel like if he kills u it’ll be bc u annoyed him too much and he got tired of it

 **kenma:** honestly? facts

 **atsumu:** all fax no printer

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/84/9b/94/849b94b4998f597ce5746c1b9ffff654.jpg)

 **suga:** pfffffft

 **oikawa:** im tired and i hate it here

 **yahaba:** no offense but need i remind u that we’re all only here because _you_ decided to make a group chat

 **atsumu:** all fax no printer 2.0

 **oikawa:** leave me alone

 **atsumu:** no❤️

 **oikawa:** u guys are always so outta pocket whenever u talk to me

 **suga:** i disagree with that statement considering we’re just spitting facts

 **akaashi:** lmaooooo

 **shirabu:** i would pay good money to just see oikawa, suga, and atsumu in the same room for like 24 hours straight

 **kenma:** that would be so insanely chaotic im struggling to even imagine it

 **akaashi:** wait lmao what if we added semi into the mix

 **yahaba:** ALSJKWJD STOP I CANT

 **futakuchi:** oikawa would get roasted so hard and so often that i dont think he would make it out alive

 **oikawa:** fuck every single one of u

 **yahaba:** shut up u know we care abt u we’re just being honest

 **oikawa:** i am personally going to just ignore the second half of that sentence

 **semi:** _shut the fuck up dude he isnt supposed to KNOW THAT_

 **oikawa:** too late i will never forget this moment

 **suga:** fuck

 **semi:** ANYWAYS the sexual tension today between ushijima and shirabu was unbearable today

 **oikawa:** there has been so little new gossip lately that i am willing to ignore the fact that u r obviously trying to take the attention away from me

 **oikawa:** aka elaborate bc i honestly cant imagine ushijima having sexual tension with anyone

 **yahaba:** wow for once ur talking abt ushijima without getting salty this is interesting

 **oikawa:** yahaba shut up and semi tell me more

 **semi:** not to be nsfw but…….,.

 **oikawa:** BE NSFW AND STOP LEAVING ME SUSPENSEFUL

 **semi:** ushijima was fucking shirabu with his eyes so hard the entirety of practice

 **semi:** like im v surprised he didnt just drag him into the supply closet

 **suga:** ANSJDNKSADN IM SCREAMING

 **oikawa:** oh my god

 **shirabu:** STOP NO HE WASNT

 **semi:** lmao ok sweetie whatever helps u sleep at night

 **futakuchi:** yanno sometimes i wish aone would drag me into a supply closet and have his way with me during practice

 **oikawa:** u two are dATING u can do it whenever u want stop trying to relate to our struggles its disrespectful

 **atsumu:** facts…,. like this is cultural appropriation to single ppl

 **futakuchi:** ANSJDNKSADN OMG

* * *

10:46pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**kenma:** if akaashi ever wrote an essay abt bokuto [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/11/36/1d/11361d98fa742c7f85d829f93b1d7f36.jpg)

**suga:** ohmygod

 **atsumu:** pffffft

 **akaashi:** no wait listen

 **akaashi:** @oikawa on god i dont mean to be rude but how much do u weigh

 **oikawa:** like...160 pounds i guess? why

 **akaashi:** bc bokuto-san weighs around 173 pounds and he’s only like an inch taller than u

 **oikawa:** i will graciously decide to ignore the fact that u know how much he weighs bc fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck

 **akaashi:** so yes kenma u r correct and i wouldn’t mind him shoving me against a wall

 **tobio:** i wouldn’t mind shoving hinata against a wall

 **suga:** JDSKSKS NO STOP

 **atsumu:** wow tobio-chan i had no idea u had it in u to stoop down to their level and be this thirsty

 **tobio:** no offense atsumu-san but what about u and sakusa-san

 **oikawa:** dghjdfhj true

 **tobio:** like atsumu-san u probably think abt sakusa doing the exact same thing to u on the reg

 **oikawa:** AADBHJBJHDS D TOBIO-CHAN ROASTING PPL IS PEAK COMEDY I LOVE IT

 **atsumu:** um do the two of u consider pointing out the utterly _fucking_ obvious to be a full-time job or

 **shirabu:** oh my god

 **semi:** IM FUCKIGN LIVING

 **kenma:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/25/2c/58/252c581e66eaf32b1c30e45968ace05d.jpg)

 **akaashi:** a) no u dont and b) u literally started this convo

 **kenma:** i neither anticipated nor wanted for this to escalate to this point

 **suga:** noah fence but i feel like that is just simply careless oversight on ur part considering the ppl that are in this chat to begin with

 **akaashi:** ^^

 **atsumu:** hold up tho oikawa is just as guilty like

 **oikawa:** oh without a doubt im not ashamed to admit it 

**oikawa:** i mean like have u seen his ARMS

 **oikawa:** like….iwaizumi: *breathes* , me: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/95/a8/6f/95a86f6845df27639e00b465469ee57e.jpg)

**shirabu:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/dc/e4/d2/dce4d2f4b209ace30347d723d0afade3.jpg)

 **kenma:** rt

 **yahaba:** there are too many fuckin reaction memes and shit in this chat pls stop

 **futakuchi:** and i repeat—one of these days u will start using them too

 **yahaba:** and _i_ repeat—i refuse

 **oikawa:** ok jan

 **yahaba:** shut uP

 **oikawa:** no❤️

 **yahaba:** y’all need to cut it out with that one too bc if one more person says that im literally gonna kms

 **atsumu:** we wont say it yet but i hope u live in fear bc it will be said again soo

 **oikawa:** live in fear it will be back soon

* * *

3:58pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** ok so i’ve been thinking

 **atsumu:** that’s never a good sign but go on

 **oikawa:** OK SO I'VE BEEN THINKING

 **oikawa:** and i have come to the realization that ectoplasm is just ghost nut

 **atsumu:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b3/46/14/b346142a745d34cac0ea3df0c1bd8e76.jpg)

 **atsumu:** like i need u to know that the ONLY reason one of us hasn’t removed u from this chat at least once is bc ur the one who made it and so we can’t

 **oikawa:** wow i love that feature

 **oikawa:** god is out there and he really is looking out for me

 **atsumu:** at this point i dont think he’s looking out for ANY of us considering we’re all still single 

**atsumu:** except futakuchi i guess

 **futakuchi:** well i mean it’s all thanks to tobio

 **tobio:** (≧◡≦)

 **oikawa:** tobio-chan u big mouth

 **oikawa:** why dont u help the ppl that are ACTUALLY SETTERS

 **tobio:** but i thought that he was an honorary setter

 **tobio:** also at the end of the day telling futakuchi-san really _was_ an accident like i didn’t mean to

 **futakuchi:** accident or not it was a very happy one so thank u again

 **oikawa:** but he still isn’t a setter at the end of the day

 **oikawa:** like where’s your LOYALTY

 **futakuchi:** wow u wound me

 **suga:** on-book i’m always on tobio’s side but imma be off-book and say i agree with oikawa bc i too would like to know where ur loyalty is

**tobio:**

**tobio:** i cant read suddenly idk

 **atsumu:** ^me whenever oikawa says or does literally anything in this chat

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e5/69/98/e569983573fd668c1dcc29a889cdc722.jpg)

 **yahaba:** i am once again asking for you to stop using so many fuckin reaction memes

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6d/11/4b/6d114bfa51ee5fe43173eac3bc8220e5.jpg)

 **yahaba:** i don’t feel safe here

 **yahaba:** mom come pick me up

 **suga:** JKANDJKAS DAICHI IS WALKING OVER HERE

 **suga:** APPARENTLY BREAK IS OVER AKD I DIDNT REALIZE

 **tobio:** neither did i

 **suga:** omgomgomg hinata looks jealous again

 **tobio:** suga-san he literally does not

 **suga:** (yes he does)

 **oikawa:** i believe it tbh

 **oikawa:** also why r y’all always texting during ur practice ur setting a bad example

 **yahaba:**

**yahaba:** u do realize that WE are also at practice

 **oikawa:** yes but im the captain so i can do what i want

 **yahaba:** as the fUCK if lmao i feel like iwaizumi-senpai has more power than u

 **suga:** pffffft

 **tobio:** i have no comment (but yes i agree yahaba-san)

 **atsumu:** akdkdkrj

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d0/2f/70/d02f7015eb9d383ccc3c42dabe0552be.jpg)

 **oikawa:** also wait how r u still texting if ur break ended

 **tobio:** oh i “went to the bathroom”

 **semi:** that's beautiful i feel like a proud parent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this cut off a bit abruptly (and sorry if this update disappointed u) but thank you so much for all the love and support i love each and every one of u <3
> 
> feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to surprise u guys with a little something
> 
> ALSO so um i saw someone bookmark this fic with the tag “going downhill fast” so i truly apologize if any of u think that... i know i say this every time but u might be disappointed with this chapter and if u are im v sorry….however i hope from the bottom of my heart that u enjoy

9:19am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**tobio:** @akaashi i don’t think i ever thanked u for this but thank you for basically saving my life that one time

 **semi:** WHAT

 **kenma:** um

 **suga:** why am i jUST NOW HEARING ABOUT THIS

 **tobio:** it wasn’t that big of a deal so it didn’t seem important to mention?

 **suga:** even if u think it wasn’t a big deal what part of that situation seems unimportant to mention

 **suga:** like give me details

 **kenma:** ^^

 **tobio:** during the bbq at the training camp i started choking and akaashi-san helped me by giving me some water and stuff

 **akaashi:** oh yeah omg i honestly completely forgot about that

 **akaashi:** but don’t worry about it there’s no need to thank me i’m just glad i was there and that i noticed

 **suga:** also wait how on earth did u even choke in the first place

**tobio:**

**tobio:** i was eating too fast and something got stuck in my throat

 **suga:** that’s so in character that i’m not even surprised

 **tobio:** i don’t know if i should be offended by that or not so i’m just going to say nothing 

**suga:** good choice tbh

* * *

11:54am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**atsumu:** hey guys do you wanna know what i’m about to do

 **oikawa:** get on my nerves

 **atsumu:** fuck u

 **suga:** it’s interesting to see oikawa roasting atsumu for a change and not the other way around

 **atsumu:** fuck u (the remix)

 **suga:** lmao

 **atsumu:** ANYWAYS the answer is that i’m about to go hang out with sakusa

 **tobio:** oh you’re going somewhere with sakusa-san??

 **tobio:** does this mean u guys are going on a date

 **atsumu:** if u know how i feel why would u say that? like you put me in such an uncomfortable position like you know i’m not happy 

**oikawa:** JKANDJKAS

 **tobio:** oops

 **atsumu:** @tobio why do i feel like u know exactly what ur doing rn tho

 **atsumu:** like i’m willing to bet that ur texting all of these things with a smirk on ur face

 **suga:** (he is)

 **futakuchi:** i truly love that for him

 **atsumu:** well i certainly don’t 

**atsumu:** like you guys don’t understand i’m _struggling_

 **akaashi:** r u seriously implying that the rest of us aren’t struggling and pining right alongside u bc…,.

 **kenma:** facts 

**akaashi:** @kenma shut up kuroo-san is so insanely in love w u

 **kenma:** what r u talking about no he isn’t

 **akaashi:** he calls u pet names 

**kenma:** no he doesn’t

 **akaashi:** r u kidding me right now

 **akaashi:** i have literally heard him call you kitten before 

**suga:** dghjdfhj whAt

 **akaashi:** on god like cross my heart and hope to die

 **kenma:** he doesn’t mean it like that

 **suga:** what the literal fuck else could someone mean by that

 **semi:** ^^

 **kenma:** iDK BUT HE STILL DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT

 **atsumu:** duuuuuude

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bd/49/6e/bd496eee6c0022229e798ef00c0af048.jpg)

 **kenma:** fuck every single one of u guys i’m going to bed

 **akaashi:** it’s barely even noon

 **kenma:** and? it’s not as if we have school or anything

 **kenma:** like it’s a saturday

 **tobio:** i don’t think that’s the only reason that they’re objecting kenma-san

 **kenma:** whatever goodnight

 **akaashi:** honestly good riddance bc with every passing day his obliviousness drives me even more insane

 **oikawa:** pot, i would like to introduce you to my good friend kettle

 **akaashi:** i hope u choke

 **tobio:** sorry to say this but i still don’t completely understand what that saying means

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/11/6b/f6/116bf632651dae16c643e5da31d5b201.jpg)

 **oikawa:** tobio-chan you’re fuckin killing me with this shit rn

 **oikawa:** being friends with u is like being friends with a 5 year old who is unfairly good at math

 **yahaba:** don’t bring up tobio being good at math okay it’s still a sore subject for me

 **shirabu:** same

 **semi:** hold up wait a second u guys i think oikawa just admitted to liking tobio

 **semi:** at least to some degree 

**futakuchi:** wait holy shit he did

 **oikawa:** being _enemies_ with you is like being _enemies_ with a 5 year old who is unfairly good at math

 **oikawa:** stupid autocorrect 

**atsumu:** lol too late no take backs

 **tobio:** oikawa-san (≧▽≦)

 **semi:** cute

**oikawa:**

**oikawa:** ok fine i do 

**oikawa:** but only a little bit and i will _never_ admit to this again ever in my life 

**suga:** lmaoooooo okay whatever helps you sleep at night 

**atsumu:** anyway now that oikawa has stated the utterly fucking obvious

 **oikawa:** it was not obvious

 **atsumu:** oh it totally was

 **atsumu:** _anyways okay now that oikawa has stated the utterly fucking obvious_ i need all of you need to shut up and listen bc the focus was supposed to be on me and sakusa

 **tobio:** oh right

 **tobio:** your _date_

**oikawa:** i would like to once again mention that tobio-chan roasting ppl is peak comedy

 **atsumu:** a) tobio-kun u better watch ur back and b) one day he’s gonna roast u rly hard oikawa and i know for a fact you will retract that statement

 **oikawa:** we’ll get there when we get there 

**atsumu:** for the love of god can we pls get back to my current predicament 

**futakuchi:** okay okay we will indulge you

 **futakuchi:** what’re the two of you doing together

 **atsumu:** practicing volleyball

 **oikawa:** pls tell me there's more

 **atsumu:** we might go for milkshakes or coffee after??

 **futakuchi:** lame

 **oikawa:** ^^

 **oikawa:** like where’s the _flavor_

 **atsumu:** idk man i’m trying here okay _i_ asked _him_ to hang not the other way around so i don’t wanna push it

 **yahaba:** okay i feel that tho

 **oikawa:** do you

 **oikawa:** do you _really_

 **yahaba:** wym

 **oikawa:** nothing nothing nvm ignore me

 **yahaba:** no no by all means speak ur mind 

**oikawa:** just…,.do y’all even talk to each other in any capacity besides arguing with each other at practice 

**shirabu:** daaaaaaaaamn

 **semi:** oh please like you of all people have any room to talk either 

**semi:** all you and ushijima do during practice besides _actually practice_ is give each other bedroom eyes 

**oikawa:** gross

 **shirabu:** @semi i will end u

 **tobio:** there is so much going on right now

 **futakuchi:** i mean considering the ppl in this group chat r u even surprised??

 **tobio:** when u put it like that i guess not

* * *

1:47pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**yahaba:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d5/43/59/d54359f2334d158766b8b4b05c62258b.jpg)

 **shirabu:** ^^

 **suga:** it seems like we will never be able to escape the math rants

 **yahaba:** shut up okay i’m doing homework

 **yahaba:** i’m tired and i hate it here

 **tobio:** since nobody believed me that i’m good at math i feel like what i’m about to say is justified

 **yahaba:** oh god

 **tobio:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c8/c5/34/c8c5345e670fd91619bedbc7c01a9ba2.jpg)

 **suga:** JSHDHDJDHG i’m LIVIN G 

**akaashi:** tobio i still can’t believe this side of u exists like 

**yahaba:** same

 **yahaba:** when i met u u just kinda like..,.stood there 

**tobio:** in my defense u were with kindaichi while he was making fun of me and the team

 **yahaba:** fair

 **yahaba:** sorry 

**tobio:** it’s okay

 **semi:** i feel like a proud mom

 **suga:** SAM E like tobio u were so mature that day 😪

 **tobio:** thank u….i think?

 **oikawa:** omg hey remember when hinata was all like “as long as im here you’re invincible”

 **yahaba:** oh yeah wow what a time

 **suga:** true

 **suga:** but there’s something all of u dont know abt that day

 **tobio:** pls dont

 **suga:** tobio said that line to hinata first tho 

**oikawa:** wait wHAT R U SERIOUS

 **suga:** im dead serious he literally said it to hinata at practice one time 

**semi:** omg that is. so cute

 **akaashi:** we love young love

 **oikawa:** i literally cannot imagine tobio-chan saying that 

**oikawa:** like ZERO part of me can imagine him saying that out loud to another person 

**suga:** yeah i feel like u had to have seen it to believe it tbh

 **tobio:** pls stop talking abt this its so embarrassing

 **oikawa:** aw tobio-chan don’t be embarrassed

 **futakuchi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ed/70/a5/ed70a527f8a38db9027bde5eca374d64.png)

 **tobio:** dghjdfhj pls stop being mean to me

 **oikawa:** we aren’t its just so ~cute~ (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **semi:** somehow using emoticons makes u so much more annoying 

**oikawa:** but u love me don’t deny it

 **semi:** doesn’t make u any less annoying

 **suga:** agreed

* * *

4:58pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**futakuchi:** so how’s everyone doing

 **atsumu:** how are you 

**futakuchi:** what

 **futakuchi:** you didn’t even answer my question 

**atsumu:** yeah

 **semi:** i kinda feel like him not giving an answer _is_ an answer

 **semi:** and honestly? fair enough 

**oikawa:** wait wait wait wAIT

 **oikawa:** u probably just came back from ur date with sakusa right

 **oikawa:** how could i forget

 **atsumu:** u forgot bc u guys kept CHANGING THE FUCKIN SUBJECT EARLIER but whatever

 **atsumu:** also it _was not a date_

 **oikawa:** sure sure whatever

 **atsumu:** anyways 

**atsumu:** yes it happened

 **yahaba:** and???? the two of u were out together for _hours_ like don’t leave us hanging 

**atsumu:** sakusa: *breathes* , me: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cd/48/df/cd48df1b89ce09bd5c2c9d0dbced4fe6.jpg)

**atsumu:** but also—sakusa: *breathes* , me: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/39/38/2d/39382daa345266e40937c26caec8c960.jpg)

**futakuchi:** oh my god

 **oikawa:** me but abt iwa-chan

 **atsumu:** so anyway yes i can’t decide if i want sakusa to like hold my hand and tell me he loves me or if i want him to like push me up against the wall and have his way with me 

**kenma:** i mean like mood

 **akaashi:** true

 **futakuchi:** sAME

 **atsumu:** aone can do _either_ of those things to u whenever bc ur actually DATING

 **atsumu:** so stop trying to relate to our issues its disrespectful

 **futakuchi:** ok sorry

 **atsumu:** u should be

* * *

11:49pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** hello all

 **oikawa:** ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴

 **atsumu:** with every text u send i lose another brain cell

 **shirabu:** ^^

 **oikawa:** i resent that

 **oikawa:** like obviously y’all want me to kill myself. obviously y’all rly want me to kill my self and i will do it i’m not one of these other bitches like i will kill myself

 **atsumu:** noooo dont kill yourself you’re so sexy aha 

**yahaba:** JSHDHDJDHG STO P

 **akaashi:** atsumu and oikawa rly have the oddest relationship i have ever seen in my entire life

 **semi:** oh i 100% agree

 **atsumu:** im going to ignore everything that u guys are saying bc im tired from my long day of pining

 **semi:** YOUR long day of pining??? the rest of us actually go to the same school and play on the same team as the ppl we’re pining over we have to do it all day everyday

 **atsumu:** shut up thats what makes mine eVEN WORSE DUDE

 **semi:** ok i see ur point

 **atsumu:** thank u. so 

**atsumu:** goodnight homos

 **atsumu:** wait i meant homies

 **atsumu:** eh fuck it same difference

 **suga:** lmaoooooo

 **oikawa:** true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super long, sorry in advance (PLS READ)
> 
> 1, i had no idea this fic would gain the following it has, and i want to thank all of you. comments make me so happy and inspire me and fuel me (as im sure u may have noticed) so if u enjoyed this i would absolutely love it if u left one :)
> 
> 2, i hope they aren't too ooc....
> 
> 3, it’s been a really rough time for me lately and so i would also like to thank all of you for the love and support you’ve shown me. it means more than i can put into words. <3
> 
> 4, feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i made a mistake bc i’m stupid and i said kogasaku weren’t dating in ch 5 even tho i’ve talked abt them dating already in earlier chapters so my bad i don't think anybody noticed but i plan to fix that asap
> 
> also they’re not /too/ extreme but i upped the rating to teen and up just in case bc this chap has some heavier sexual innuendos and implications of sexual activity than previous chaps soo
> 
> anyways i had quite a bit of this chapter written already but i just hunkered down and grinded the past few hours to finish this SO i hope u enjoy this kinda long and frankly ridiculous update <3

12:07am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**futakuchi:** hey so um noah fence but i think all of u are a bunch of pussies

 **oikawa:** uM excuse me??

 **yahaba:** think abt ur next words carefully

**futakuchi:**

**futakuchi:** u guys will remain single forever if u don’t confess like c’mon guys man up

 **semi:** r u serious rn

 **akaashi:** u realize that u wouldn’t have said anything either if tobio hadn’t told u that aone was in love with u

 **oikawa:** pls stop bringing that up i’m still not over the betrayal

 **tobio:** my bad 

**futakuchi:** i would’ve gotten around to it at some point

 **oikawa:** ok sure whatever helps u sleep at night

 **futakuchi:** but listen i’m almost positive that all of ur ~crushes~ like u back

 **semi:** pls don’t word it like that 

**futakuchi:** but the fact that tobio, akaashi, and kenma don’t realize that they’re pining for no reason blows my mind

 **suga:** @tobio no lie

 **tobio:** @suga lie

 **kenma:** ^^^ also lie in my case

 **akaashi:** same in my case too except kenma is wrong

 **kenma:** no i’m not kuro literally doesn’t

 **akaashi:** it’s the fact that kuroo-san has legitimately called u kitten for me

 **kenma:** it’s the fact that bokuto literally _lives_ for praise from u for me

 **suga:** for tobio i won’t even beat around the bush it’s the fact that hinata is literally in love with u for me

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d4/3d/d3/d43dd38052b594b4ef957fea3bb21ca2.jpg)

 **futakuchi:** so basically what i’m trying to say is confess

 **futakuchi:** @atsumu this even goes for u considering u went on a date with sakusa the other day

 **atsumu:** _it wasn’t a date_

 **tobio:** i think it was a date

 **atsumu:** pls stop spreading false fucking rumors it’s offensive 

**oikawa:** i mean don’t quote me on this but i agree with tobio-chan on this one

 **akaashi:** (not only am i keeping track of the Rules but i’m keeping track of the amount of times oikawa agrees with tobio on something and i believe the tally is at about two or three)

 **kenma:** wow babysitting bokuto all the time has rly paid off in terms of making u more organized

 **akaashi:** shut up

 **atsumu:** lmaoo akaashi rly said [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e2/63/cd/e263cd9185cd4a138d2ddb6ce66d4a40.jpg)

**suga:** dadjdkah true

 **oikawa:** i don’t need this kind of energy so late in the day okay like i don’t want these vibes to be the last ones i experience before i go to sleep 

**atsumu:** better u than me considering tobio and futakuchi have just Attacked me

 **tobio:** since when is pointing out a fact attacking someone

 **semi:** omg

 **futakuchi:** i love throwing shade at ppl with tobio

 **futakuchi:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

**tobio:**

**tobio:** ≧◠‿◠≦

 **futakuchi:** [_attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/81/9d/7b/819d7b17d334cf6a072e5c065c6e60ad.jpg)

**semi:** u send that pic as if u didnt basically just admit that tobio was bullying someone

 **semi:** i mean i personally relate to that photo but

 **tobio:** but semi-san i just told all of u i wasnt bullying anyone i was just telling the truth

 **semi:** this convo is making me feel like im fighting a war i wont win or like talking to a brick wall so im just gonna drop it

 **suga:** it be like that sometimes

 **tobio:** ??

 **suga:** dw abt it

 **yahaba:** the amount of reaction images in this chat is going to give me an ulcer

 **oikawa:** u literally used one the other day

 **yahaba:** wtf no i didnt i would rather dIE

 **oikawa:** @akaashi pls provide a screenshot im begging

 **akaashi:** sigh

 **akaashi:** one second

 **oikawa:** YES

 **yahaba:** idk why ur celebrating oikawa-san he’s gonna come up empty bc i nEVER USED ONE

 **akaashi:** @yahaba this you?? [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5b/f8/8c/5bf88cf3c26e6f4d6659d0abc8187ba3.jpg)

**tobio:** oh my gosh

 **atsumu:** AKAASHIO;AFBDV I CANT

 **futakuchi:** rip in peace yahaba…,..,nobody ever comes back from a “this you”

 **yahaba:** that doesnt count it wasnt a reaction it was a _complaint_

 **futakuchi:** how does that change anything

 **yahaba:** i wasnt REACTING i was RANTING 

**yahaba:** EVEN SUGA REFERRED TO IT AS A RANT

 **suga:** dont bring me into this im not getting involved

 **yahaba:** i was using a humorous photograph to express my burning hatred for math

 **shirabu:** relatable

 **atsumu:** “humorous photograph” im wheezing 

**oikawa:** u realize that saying humorous photograph is literally just the boomer version of reaction pic right

 **yahaba:** no it isnt 

**akaashi:** i truly cant believe yahaba is blatantly denying the _photographic evidence_ that i provided

 **yahaba:** probably bc it was misleading evidence at best

**oikawa:**

**oikawa:** u know what? i think im going to follow the example semi just set and just drop it bc i too feel like im talking to a brick wall

 **yahaba:** good im glad u realized ur error

 **oikawa:** ohmygod

 **kenma:** what??? the fuck??? is happening right now

* * *

3:51am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** is anybody awake and willing to talk about aliens

 **shirabu:** its 4am and we have school in the morning

 **oikawa:** and???

 **shirabu:** why r u even awake go to bed

 **oikawa:** all the drama and tea from earlier got me worked up i cant sleep

 **oikawa:** also how dare u say that to me when u urself are also awake

 **shirabu:**

**shirabu:** im studying for my math exam

 **oikawa:** lmao that sUCKS 

**oikawa:** im done with math lol i finished the number of classes required last year

 **shirabu:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0d/9f/1e/0d9f1e6f036b49ee466e114baf433195.jpg)

 **oikawa:** ≧◠‿◠≦✌

* * *

7:47am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**suga:** great news i will be ending my life today

 **semi:** true but why

 **suga:** TODAY AT MORNING PRACTICE tsukishima like cradled yamaguchi’s head in his hands and kissed his forehead during our break after he did a really good serve

 **suga:** like his thumbs were _stroking yamaguchi’s cheeks_

 **tobio:** i think he even smiled 

**semi:** stop

 **oikawa:** i can’t handle this 

**oikawa:** forehead kisses make me (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

 **yahaba:** JKANDJKAS

 **tobio:** also seeing that kind of made me want to kiss hinata’s forehead after he does a good receive

 **tobio:** wait please never tell anyone i implied that hinata is capable of good receives

 **futakuchi:** pfft

 **semi:** that is. so fucking cute

 **atsumu:** guys wait i’m screaming pls imagine this

 **atsumu:** hinata: *actually does a good receive* , tobio: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e0/66/25/e0662560620bec5014dbff6b495dcfeb.jpg)

**futakuchi:** i’m sCREAMING WHY IS THAT SO TRUE

 **futakuchi:** LIKE WHY CAN I PICTURE THAT SO VIVIDLY

 **suga:** wait wait guys not only that but guess what

 **suga:** hinata kept sending glances at tobio 

**oikawa:** are u fr

 **suga:** i’m so serious u guys like hinata is pining so hard after tobio it’s almost depressing at this point

 **tobio:** no he isn’t

 **suga:** tobio ur so blind sometimes i literally can’t stand it

 **oikawa:** this reminds me

 **oikawa:** so like i’m not tryna gossip or anything but 

**suga:** sigh

 **oikawa:** does this mean those two can be added to the list of couples that have gotten together

 **oikawa:** also @kenma can i add nekoma’s little freshman libero and the snake

 **atsumu:** r u implying that u actually have a physical list

 **oikawa:** jfc no it’s a mental list wtf kind of person do u take me for

**atsumu:**

**atsumu:** well

 **oikawa:** i hate u

 **oikawa:** anyways can someone weigh in on this like can someone pls provide relevant answers 

**kenma:** regarding shibayama and the nohebi player i can confirm they are together yes

 **kenma:** apparently kuro and yaku cornered him after practice the other day and got it out of him 

**akaashi:** why am i not at all surprised that kuroo-san was a part of that

 **oikawa:** wait can we pls turn our attention back to my couple list

 **atsumu:** u mean ur gossip catalog??

 **oikawa:** no i mean my cOUPLES LIST

 **atsumu:** lmao call it what u want but we all know what it truly is

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/27/b0/55/27b05542d560098eba25d47f7756fc7f.jpg)

 **atsumu:** but am i wrong? r u gonna look at me and tell me that im wrong??

 **oikawa:** YES

 **suga:** i could watch oikawa and atsumu go at it all day and still not get bored

 **shirabu:** agreed

 **semi:** ^^ bc while tobio roasting people is arguably _peak_ comedy, any and all arguments between atsumu and oikawa are a close second

* * *

12:31pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** so we’ve all known each other for quite a bit of time correct

 **tobio:** …..yes?

 **oikawa:** well a little while ago we all revealed our hogwarts houses, which was arguably one of the most important conversations we’ve had

 **kenma:** i 100% agree

 **akaashi:** same

 **oikawa:** well now we need to come clean with our alignment on something else,,.,something that i believe speaks volumes abt a person's character

 **akaashi:** i genuinely have no idea where this is going yet i will ask this anyway

 **akaashi:** what do u need our alignment on

 **oikawa:** alright here it is—waffles or pancakes

**kenma:**

**kenma:** that is NOT where i thought this would go at all

 **tobio:** personally i think both are good

 **tobio:** also what is it abt this question reveals a lot abt a person’s character

 **oikawa:** interesting answer, tho not surprising

 **oikawa:** also it just is tobio-chan dont question me im very passionate abt breakfast and breakfast food 

**tobio:**

**tobio:** ok

 **oikawa:** anyone else?

 **kenma:** pancakes

 **kenma:** they’re just easier

 **oikawa:** hmmm

 **yahaba:** pancakes no question

 **akaashi:** waffles

 **kenma:** akaashi we’ve been over this before and ur wrong

 **futakuchi:** ^^^

 **atsumu:** idek why im indulging u on this but waffles >> no doubt

 **oikawa:** these are all intriguing answers, some surprising some not

 **oikawa:** semi? suga?

 **suga:** oh definitely pancakes

 **semi:** hmmm….i think i would go with waffles

 **oikawa:** ok the results are in

 **oikawa:** well i think that the majority of u said waffles, which just so happens to be the correct answer

 **suga:** correct answer my ASS

 **kenma:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0e/c3/20/0ec320ef3588f9c76f84970bf699632c.jpg)

 **suga:** ^^^ and thats on fACTS

 **oikawa:** tho i appreciate the meme i still must disagree

 **yahaba:** listen i have a lot of respect for u but i cannot respect this incorrect opinion

 **oikawa:** u think MY opinion is the incorrect one??

 **atsumu:** wait a hot second are yahaba and oikawa abt to argue again bc imma need to get some popcorn if so

 **futakuchi:** true

 **suga:** i’ll back yahaba on this one bc a) waffles are too bumpy and crunchy and b) prevent an even distribution of toppings

 **shirabu:** um wym the crunch is what makes it so good

 **akaashi:** i agree..,.,.and from a scientific standpoint it can be concluded crunch + soft interior = good

 **akaashi:** in other words, there is a variance of textures

 **suga:** well idk abt u but i dont eat breakfast for variance i eat it bc its delicious

 **akaashi:** the deliciousness is provided by the variance of textures in waffles

 **akaashi:** and they make little syrup cups for you

 **yahaba:** yes PRECISELY akaashi—waffles are more considerate pancakes

 **kenma:** do we experience life the same way bc considerate?? waffles are pancakes with unnecessary obstacles

 **akaashi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/60/15/f9/6015f92fcc5da9635a226115ee246589.jpg)

 **futakuchi:** IMFNSJDJS WHY IS THIS SO INTENSE

 **tobio:** this kind of sounds like an argument that’s happened before

 **futakuchi:** oh definitely

 **oikawa:** in conclusion, the ppl that said waffles are superior are the only ones with human rights

 **futakuchi:** oikawa u started a discourse and dipped

 **oikawa:** i planned to comment but watching all of them go at it was too enthralling 

**futakuchi:** lmao u rly said “i’ll just sit back and observe”

 **oikawa:** i mean it be like that sometimes what can i say

 **suga:** sometimes i feel like oikawa should’ve come with a warning label or something

 **atsumu:** wait ur actually so right

 **atsumu:** like “caution: acts like a 5 year old who has yet to develop his brain to mouth filter”

 **tobio:** lol

 **oikawa:** @atsumu i hate u and @tobio how dare u laugh at that

 **futakuchi:** its bc we’re all rubbing off on him and honestly?? i love it

 **semi:** sAME

* * *

6:57pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**atsumu:** so i just now remembered that sakusa had his photo taken for a magazine a while ago bc he’s one of the top aces and i just went and looked it up and listen y’all i literally can’t do this

 **atsumu:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/78/9d/f9/789df95bc7fad30b0bf5e26ebdf002d7.jpg)

 **oikawa:** omg

 **atsumu:** no u guys i don’t think u truly understand like i want sakusa to crack my back like a glow stick i’m not even kidding

 **suga:** SOZOANENSK IM SCREAMING

 **futakuchi:** everyday this chat strays further and further from god 

**atsumu:** i’m sORRY i’m just rly fuckin gay

 **atsumu:** well bi but gay

 **futakuchi:** ok mood tho

 **akaashi:** i relate to that more than u know atsumu-san

 **akaashi:** once bokuto-san had his photo taken for that purpose too and that picture lives in my head rent free to this day 

**yahaba:** kalxmsmsmf i-

 **shirabu:** ur preaching to the choir on that one tho

 **suga:** oh true that one magazine didn’t hold back with their pictures of ushijima 

**tobio:** oh yeah i actually remember that magazine we were all looking at it that one time 

**tobio:** whoever wrote that article seemed obsessed with him or something bc ushijima-san is really good but not like as amazing as that article made him sound

 **shirabu:** ALSKDFJDF

 **suga:** first u talk crap abt sakusa and now ushijima?? tobio pls stop 

**semi:** at least he didn’t say it to his face this time?

 **suga:** i suppose but there’s still time

 **tobio:** but it’s true 

**tobio:** like sakusa and ushijima aren’t volleyball gods they’re just good at spiking

 **semi:** oh my gOD THIS IS GOLD

 **suga:** tobio stop i’m begging u

 **tobio:** why are u booing me?? i’m right 

**atsumu:** djkasnd tobio-kun stop you;re literally going to me piss my pants pls i can’t 

**shirabu:** i’m genuinely trying to imagine tobio saying that to ushijima’s face and i-

 **semi:** he would probably just stare and say okay in a completely deadpan voice

 **suga:** then they would most likely just blink at each other for a minute before just like walking away without another word 

**oikawa:** just imagining this is literally sending me into orbit like i’m screaming

**tobio:**

**tobio:** idk how to respond to this

 **oikawa:** honestly?? somehow that makes it even better

 **kenma:** while that visual is actually hilarious i must ask that we backtrack rq bc not to be horny on main but i have something to say

 **oikawa:** literally like half this chat was being horny on main two seconds ago but go on

 **kenma:** sometimes i look at kuro and just..,.wow

 **kenma:** [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d8/45/00/d84500dc847cd1893c8d5d541a808197.jpg)

**suga:** kENMA

 **akaashi:** pls never say that again

 **oikawa:** i feel like that’s actually a pretty valid claim tho

 **akaashi:** no❤️

 **shirabu:** to be completely honest with u guys?? i could’ve lived an amazing and completely fulfilling life without that visual 

**akaashi:** ^^

 **shirabu:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/20/04/14/20041497a422109860ba71e2a2ed4d8c.jpg)

 **kenma:** someone look me in the eye and tell me i’m wrong 

**kenma:**

**kenma:** see?? u CANT

 **oikawa:** well personally even if i was able to physically look u in the eyes rn i don’t think i’d be able to refute ur statement

**semi:**

**semi:** honestly i couldnt either

 **akaashi:** stop i will never be able to look at kuroo-san the same

 **kenma:** good :)

 **akaashi:** the next time i see u im punching ur kneecaps

 **akaashi:** just u wait

 **kenma:** oh no im shaking in my boots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just like last chapters this is super long so sorry in advance (PLS READ IF U HAVE THE TIME)
> 
> 1, comments make me so happy and inspire me and fuel me (as im sure u’ve noticed by now) so if u enjoyed this chapter i would absolutely love it if u left one :)
> 
> 2, as i’ve said before, it’s been a really rough time for me lately and so i once again would like to thank all of you for the love and support you’ve shown me. it means more than i can put into words. <3
> 
> 3, feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end) 😊


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me?? posting TWICE in 24 hours??? i know im just as shocked as u
> 
> and ok i know i almost always say this but i’m nervous abt this chapter bc its a tad choppy and i feel like it might be a hit or miss and i know for a fact it definitely is not one of the better ones. i PROMISE the next chapter will be better. either way, i truly do hope that you enjoy <3

3:48pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** u guys, it’s been real. it was truly an honor being friends with all of u

 **shirabu:** um

 **oikawa:** ive transcended to a new plane of existence. life has changed for the better. the unspoken laws ruling over humanity have been rewritten. 

**futakuchi:** what the _fuck_ r u going on abt this time

 **futakuchi:** like @yahaba pls translate 

**yahaba:** it’s bc it’s the coach's birthday so his daughter and her 4 year old son showed up to surprise him at practice and the little kid like latched onto iwaizumi for some reason 

**oikawa:** it is. so cute 

**kenma:** omg

 **yahaba:** it actually _is_ pretty adorable tbh

 **yahaba:** me and oikawa are literally just sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall and texting u guys as we stare at them 

**oikawa:** u guys don’t understand i-

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f8/7f/18/f87f18e10eedbcb661ce85ce37b53cbb.jpg)

 **atsumu:** ASFSGSJALAJAK

 **tobio:** r u okay oikawa-san?

 **oikawa:** NO I AM NOT 

**tobio:** im sorry

 **oikawa:** iwa-chan is showing him how to play volleyball this is it for me i am deceased

 **akaashi:** i-

 **yahaba:** u guys my best friend watari just walked up to oikawa and asked if he was okay bc he honestly looks seconds away from having a stroke and i can’t breathe

 **yahaba:** oikawa just screeched and now like everyone except iwaizumi-san, kyoutani, and kunimi are coming over here

 **suga:** oh my god

 **yahaba:** hanamaki-san just stole oikawa’s phone and yelled “why are u in a group chat with all the setters” followed by “why are u in a group chat with _kageyama”_

**semi:** i resent both of those statements

 **futakuchi:** ^^

 **yahaba:** kindaichi looks like he can’t decide whether he’s more confused or shocked i-

 **tobio:** oh

 **yahaba:** oikawa just POUNCED on hanamaki-san and stole his phone back like guys i’ve never seen him move that fast in my entire life im sobbing real tears

 **oikawa:** how dare you laugh about this 

**oikawa:** i was practically crying over iwa-chan two seconds ago they EASILY could’ve seen that

 **yahaba:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**oikawa:** don’t ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ me

 **atsumu:** im rly loving the play-by-play yahaba is giving us

 **yahaba:** “wait THIS is why the two of u are on ur phones so much? bc ur in a group chat with other setters??” y’all this is killing me

 **yahaba:** “i can’t believe u text kageyama of all people all the time” wow kindaichi reallENSOSI

 **tobio:** :(

 **semi:** @yahaba why did u cut off like that

 **oikawa:** don’t say it

 **yahaba:** ITS CAUSE WHILE I WAS TYPING THAT OIKAWA JUMPED TO TOBIO’S DEFENSE

 **yahaba:** everyone looks so shocked i

 **tobio:** ….is that true oikawa-san? did u really defend me in front of ur whole team?

 **oikawa:**

**oikawa:** listen idk why but it’s just that us bullying u and teasing u is different than other ppl doing it now for some reason 

**futakuchi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d3/73/d7/d373d7e0901e397105535801cdee34a1.jpg)

 **suga:** aw tobio looks like he’s gonna cry this is such a beautiful bonding moment

 **oikawa:** no this isnt a bonding moment and tobio don’t let this go to ur head ok it was a spur of the moment decision and we will never speak of this again

 **tobio:** thank u so much oikawa-san

 **oikawa:** stop

 **atsumu:** @akaashi it’s ur time to shine pls come take a screenshot of this i have a feeling we will be needing it in the near future 

**kenma:** i love how record keeping is now akaashi’s unofficial job 

**akaashi:** i’ve been summoned

 **akaashi:** alright just took the screenshot 

**suga:** omg

 **atsumu:** stop wait i just made myself laugh out loud why is this literally akaashi to the group chat at any given point [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/79/b7/a5/79b7a52635c5d3bb70ba2a3bdb1e0754.jpg)

**futakuchi:** ohmygod im wHEEZING

 **kenma:** why is that so true 

**akaashi:** im glad to be of service

* * *

12:30pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**atsumu:** so according to my classics teacher im “immature” and “dramatic”

 **oikawa:** oh wow i wonder what brought them to THAT conclusion

 **atsumu:** i resent that

 **shirabu:** what happened

 **atsumu:** well our teacher was reading us this lowkey depressing passage to analyze and it implied that these two older men—one divorced and one recently widowed—were living together and i accidentally whispered “oh my god they were roommates” a bit too loudly

 **futakuchi:** dude why would u even say that out loud in class to begin with

 **futakuchi:** like what are u twelve???

 **atsumu:** yes on a scale of one to ten bye

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/06/eb/de/06ebde93183d2c03ead642acea8e7bc1.jpg)

 **semi:** JSHDHDJDHG STO P IM SCREAMIGN

 **oikawa:** am i wrong tho

 **shirabu:** no you’re right

 **shirabu:** like, in my opinion, you’ve never been _more_ right

 **atsumu:** i hate each and every one of u

* * *

10:38am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**suga:** i have news that is simultaneously great yet depressing

 **oikawa:** i am all ears

 **suga:**

**suga:** the first _real_ setter has officially entered a relationship

 **oikawa:** WAIT IS IT U

 **oikawa:** WHY AND HOW IS THAT DEPRESSING

 **suga:** see thats the thing,,,it is (sadly) not me

 **suga:** it’s actually tobio

 **oikawa:** NO

 **oikawa:** PLS TELL ME UR LYING THAT'S NOT FAIR

 **suga:** that’s exactly why it’s great yet depressing

 **suga:** i’m happy for him yet totally jealous

 **semi:** i am also jealous but aw they’re so cute tho

 **suga:** idk how exactly they got together but they came to morning practice today holding hands

 **suga:** and when their team won our practice match this morning hinata’s face _lit up_ and he pounced on tobio

 **suga:** and right after they separated guess what tobio did

 **suga:** he kissed hinata’s fucking forehead

 **shirabu:** ok that whole thing is completely pure and adorable but fuck the forehead kisses 

**futakuchi:** ^^

 **suga:** i’ve never seen hinata so happy before

 **semi:** @shirabu probably just bitter bc u want ushijima to kiss _u_ on the forehead 

**shirabu:** the hypocrisy in this chat astounds me

 **shirabu:** (@semi)

 **oikawa:** i love how semi and shirabu always call each other out and turn on each other 

**tobio:** hello sorry i’m late but yes i’m dating hinata now

 **oikawa:** shut up okay i’m jealous and not afraid to admit it

 **atsumu:** ok valid

 **futakuchi:** @tobio yay for no longer being single

 **tobio:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **futakuchi:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **oikawa:** i hate that

 **semi:** wait a second…..,.was it hinata who confessed or was it u bc if it’s the former im going to verbally attack futakuchi for implying that the only way we’ll get together with our crushes is by telling them ourselves

 **tobio:** oh it was me i confessed to him

 **semi:** wHAT

 **akaashi:** ^

 **oikawa:** ^^^

 **oikawa:** spill the tEA

 **shirabu:** sigh

 **yahaba:** why am i not surprised at all that this is oikawa’s immediate response

 **tobio:** it happened last night

 **tobio:** hinata and i snuck into the gym for extra practice and we pulled of a play we haven’t done in a pretty long time and i just sorta blurted out “i love you”

 **tobio:** …,and after that we didnt practice anymore

 **oikawa:** oh my god

 **suga:** two things: a) just know that it is purely bc im happy for u that im choosing to pretend that u didnt just admit to sneaking in the gym after hours

 **tobio:** sorry

 **suga:** and b) i could definitely tell that the two of u “didn’t practice anymore” bc of the hickey on hinata’s neck

 **atsumu:** oh my god tobio did you rly

**tobio:**

**tobio:** no comment

 **semi:** why is the Younger Generation getting laid more than we are like almost ALL the first years have it together now plus futakuchi

 **futakuchi:** what can i say we’re irresistible

 **semi:** turn ur location on

 **futakuchi:** wait why

 **semi:** we gon fight

 **oikawa:** im living for this rn like _personally_ i am VERY comfortable with the energy we’ve created in the studio today

* * *

6:42am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**yahaba:** im literally so tired right now i would even drink black coffee right now

 **tobio:** how could u even say that yahaba-san

 **yahaba:** u don’t understand tobio it’s bc of my _math exam tomorrow_

 **atsumu:** why r u and shirabu like. always complaining abt math like damn how many math assignments do u _have_

**yahaba:** a lot bc i’m abt to fucking FAIL

 **atsumu:** omg wait a second i just had the image of tobio tutoring u and started crying can u iMAGINE

 **yahaba:** thinking abt that makes me depressed

 **yahaba:** like @tobio ily but pls don’t get any ideas ok i would rather fail math 

**tobio:** i mean i guess it’s good that u don’t want my help bc i wasn’t going to offer to tutor u anyway

 **futakuchi:** ANSJDNKSADN IM ON THE FLOOR

 **oikawa:** i personally feel like tobio-chan tearing yahaba to shreds right now is serving me justice

 **oikawa:** like @yahaba karma’s a bitch xoxo

 **yahaba:** ****

**yahaba:** OKAY FUCK THIS!!! im a sports person!!! FUCK MATH!!! what the fuck is even calculus!!! what r u calculating!!!! fuck right off!!!

 **kenma:** .,,.r u good fam

 **kenma:** like when is the last time u slept

 **yahaba:** honestly?? at this point it’s anybody’s guess like

 **yahaba:** sleep is for the weak and i am Not weak i will Not give in 

**oikawa:** ok everybody that’s on their phones pls place ur bets

 **yahaba:** on what

 **oikawa:** on when YOU are going to crash

 **kenma:** within the next two hours he wont even make it to school

 **yahaba:** fuck u

 **oikawa:** its okay yahaba i’ll put a little bit of faith in u and bet that it wont be until u get back from afternoon practice

 **yahaba:** thanks i guess

 **atsumu:** im w kenma on this tbh

 **shirabu:** as a fellow person killing themselves over math i will also put a little bit of faith in yahaba and go w oikawa on this

 **yahaba:** i will prove every single one of u wrong and make it until after my exam

 **oikawa:** ok i said i was putting faith in u i didnt mean THAT much faith

 **shirabu:** agreed

* * *

4:46pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:**

**oikawa:** he never made it to school

 **kenma:** not to say i told u so but…..,.i told u so

 **oikawa:** ok fair enough

* * *

6:02am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**suga:** either they’ve been dating before this or another fucking karasuno couple got together today

 **suga:** and it still isn’t me

 **kenma:** r u kidding me right now

 **kenma:** also wait how is that possible it’s literally only six in the morning 

**yahaba:** f

 **yahaba:** anyway who

 **suga:** tanaka and yachi

 **akaashi:** oh my god

 **akaashi:** elaborate

 **suga:** so we’re all here for morning practice but it hasn’t started yet and yachi is like literally falling asleep standing up

 **suga:** and so tanaka just went over and like gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders before pulling her toward him and now her head is resting on his chest

 **suga:** WAIT HE JUST KISSED HER FOREHEAD ARE U FUCKING KIDDING ME

 **shirabu:** if i’ve said it once i’ve said it a thousand times but they are one of the only straight couples that deserve rights imo

 **futakuchi:** the fuckin forehead kisses i can’t do this

 **futakuchi:** like first it’s sakunami and koganegawa, then it happened with _all_ of ur first year players and now this???

 **suga:** true

 **suga:** it to be painful

 **tobio:** i’m rly happy for yachi-san

 **tobio:** she’s liked him for a really long time...even when tanaka-san was still obsessing over kiyoko-san

 **tobio:** she used to talk about it to me, hinata, yamaguchi, and tsukishima at lunch and stuff... it always made her really sad

 **suga:** wait he stopped obsessing over her months ago

 **tobio:** yeah

 **suga:** omg ajndakjs

 **suga:** my Heart

 **oikawa:** ok listen that’s cute but if one more karasuno couple gets together before any of the rest of us i will legitimately lose my mind

 **kenma:** agreed

 **suga:** um wtf do u mean me and daichi are the only “couple” that haven’t gotten together yet how dare u wish ill will upon me 

**oikawa:** oops

 **futakuchi:** wanna know what i think?

 **akaashi:** if the next words out of ur mouth is anything even remotely close to saying we’re pussies and that we should confess i’ll hop on a bus to date tech just to punch u in the face 

**kenma:** akaashi is so much more violent lately im loving it to be honest

 **futakuchi:** is that a threat or a promise ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

 **kenma:** pffft

**akaashi:**

**futakuchi:** i can _feel_ the anger radiating from that text so guess i’ll just stay silent i suppose

 **akaashi:** good idea

 **futakuchi:** sigh

 **futakuchi:** but srsly, akaashi, my man….,.bokuto is literally obsessed w u just confess already

 **kenma:** ^

 **akaashi:** thats an interesting idea but may i present an even better one

 **akaashi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1d/fd/86/1dfd860b30a58a8d0714024d83959e9f.jpg)

 **kenma:** ok fat mood tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just like last chapters this is super long so sorry in advance (PLS READ IF U HAVE THE TIME)
> 
> 1, comments make me so happy and inspire me and fuel me (as im sure u’ve noticed by now). knowing that my this fic has helped a couple of u through a bad period or made ur day even the tiniest bit better makes me so unbelievably happy; and whenever i feel down or sad or uninspired or something i think of u guys and ur comments and i feel better. so if u enjoyed this chapter i would absolutely love it if u left one :)
> 
> 2, it’s been a rough time for me lately and so i once again would like to thank all of you for the love and support you’ve shown me. it means more than i can put into words. i love each and every one of u <3
> 
> 3, were they too ooc?? if u didn't like this chapter pls don't give up on me there are better things in store i swear
> 
> 4, feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end) 😊


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s come to my attention that some of u might not realize that all of the texts that say “attachment.jpg” are real and can be clicked on so i just wanted to let u know that they're real links!!
> 
> all of u r prob annoyed by me saying this at this point but:  
> my readers: “have more confidence in ur writing”  
> me: *has absolutely no confidence in my writing whatsoever*  
> IN OTHER WORDS, this chapter will probably be a hit or miss; i rly just wanted to post so i could feel proud of myself for getting something done and so u guys can have some content (even if it isnt the best im sorry). anyways, i hope y’all enjoy <3

4:57am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**tobio:** am i going to be tired every single day for the rest of my life

 **kenma:** why is that so fucking rELATABLE like i ask myself that every day tbh

 **futakuchi:** well i mean..,.its 5am on a school night

 **kenma:** and??

 **tobio:** ^^

 **futakuchi:** the day one of u manages to get at least four hours of sleep in one night is the day the world will end i’m sure of it

 **tobio:** but i _do_ sleep

 **kenma:** so do i

**futakuchi:**

**futakuchi:** @tobio sleeping thru every class except math doesn’t count as sleeping

 **tobio:** but i like math every other subject is dumb

 **futakuchi:** and @kenma sleeping all day on the weekends doesn’t count either 

**kenma:** don’t be rude it’s a Lifestyle

* * *

7:35am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**suga:** u guys,,,this is some of the cutest shit that i have ever witnessed in my entire life like guess what just happened

 **suga:** okay i’ll tell u thanks for asking 

**suga:** tanaka kissed yachi’s forehead again 

**akaashi:** no

 **yahaba:** for why

 **tobio:** idek like me hinata tsukishima yamaguchi and yachi were leaving practice for class and tanaka just called her name and walked up to her, said “see u at afternoon practice” and then kissed her forehead before walking away

 **tobio:** she was the same shade as the netflix logo

 **suga:** okay interesting yet accurate comparison 

**oikawa:** stop they’re so cute like i was so surprised when u guys told me that tanaka and yachi liked each other and even more surprised when they actually got together but like. they’re actually adorable 

**suga:** i know it’s awful

 **oikawa:** also i’ve officially just been diagnosed with forehead kiss deficiency :(

 **atsumu:** askjfb sAME

 **atsumu:** also wait why is every single freshman at karasuno in a relationship 

**futakuchi:** omg i just realized that 

**suga:** it’s cute and i’m happy for all of them but i’m so jealous at the same time 

**atsumu:** all the karasuno freshman: *enter relationships* , suga: heart been broke so many times

 **suga:** honestly u aren’t wrong 

**suga:** but anyway tsukishima and yamaguchi aren’t _too_ bad tho like tsukishima is pretty reserved abt stuff like public displays of affection..,.i mean besides that one time he kissed his forehead not much has happened

 **tobio:** r u kidding 

**tobio:** theyre constantly locking their pinkies as they walk 

**oikawa:** T-T

 **tobio:** also me and hinata aren’t bad

**suga:**

**suga:** other than the fact that u guys constantly look at each other like nobody else in the room is even there and that lately you’ve taken to wrapping ur arm around his shoulders when the two of you leave afternoon practice?? sure you aren’t that bad 

**oikawa:** wow there’s so much gossip and tea right now we love to see it

 **tobio:** why would u call me out like that

 **suga:** i couldn’t just let u lie

 **tobio:** suga-san,,,,.,did u not slam ur head into the locker after sawamura-san took off his shirt when we were in the changing room

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/31/92/ec/3192ec2f9bdd88a5445cd5c31a39c84a.jpg)

 **suga:** wait you nOTICED THAT

 **suga:** DID ANYONE ELSE NOTICE LIKE WAS IT OBVIOUS??

 **akaashi:** @suga it happens to the best of us trust me

 **akaashi:** i’ve been there

 **kenma:** same

 **shirabu:** ^^

 **suga:** thx guys glad i’m not alone

 **semi:** lmao get it together y’all

 **suga:** eXCUSE ME?? 

**suga:** r u any better?

 **semi:** actually yes

 **semi:** ive known tendou for years and we’ve been roommates before i see him shirtless all the time

 **atsumu:** …,,,,,jealousy

 **tobio:** oh yeah u don’t see sakusa-san very often do u

 **yahaba:** poor bitch rip in peace

* * *

3:47pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** if i died would y’all miss me

* * *

5:02pm - _the pretty setters squad_

 **oikawa:** u know what u guys??

you so

fuckin’

precious 

when you

💓💗💞💖💕💘💓💗💞💖

💞💖ignore my texts💕💘

💘💕💖💞💗💓💘💕💖💞

 **atsumu:** oh my god

 **oikawa:** see i KNEW at least one of u guys was on ur phone so i KNEW u were ignoring me 

**atsumu:** bc we KNEW u were asking as an opening to be dramatic 

**oikawa:** i resent that 

**oikawa:** but anyway today a girl talked to iwa-chan don’t hmu

 **oikawa:** like [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3d/05/97/3d0597d20a31ade885ef25d77d8f2764.jpg)

**futakuchi:** duuuuude

 **atsumu:** it pains me to say..,.but i rest my case

 **oikawa:** listen homie i’ll get over it i just need to be dramatic first

 **atsumu:** but ur ALWAYS dramatic

 **shirabu:** @oikawa ok fair tho

 **shirabu:** like girls flock all over ushijima all the time lowkey

 **oikawa:** r u fr cause he’s so quiet and standoffish like i’m not even saying that bc i don’t like him i’m saying that bc it’s true 

**oikawa:** like the thought of a girl walking up to him and giving him a confession letter seems so ??

 **semi:** that’s fair i wouldn’t have believed it if i hadn’t seen it

 **semi:** it’s been happening since before shirabu even got to shiratorizawa

 **semi:** tendou and i were with him the first time it happened and ushijima almost had a stroke and tendou almost died laughing 

**suga:** hm..,.this brings up the opportunity to ask an intriguing question

 **suga:** you’ve known tendou since the beginning of high school have u been pining after him since u first met him

 **semi:** actually no 

**semi:** well maybe idk

 **semi:** i didn’t actually _realize_ i had feelings for him until last year but honestly i wouldn’t doubt it 

**tobio:** wait suga-san you’ve known sawamura-san since your first year too haven’t you?

 **suga:** yes and to answer ur unspoken question i’ve absolutely been pining after daichi since first year 

**tobio:** wow

 **oikawa:** well @kenma and i have u guys beat on that we’ve been pining since we were CHILDREN

 **kenma:** don’t speak for me 

**kenma:**

**kenma:** but yeah oikawa is totally correct

 **futakuchi:** aw this kinda reminds me of the time we had a poll to see who was pining the worst

 **futakuchi:** and wasn’t the winner akaashi good times

 **akaashi:** fuck u i didn’t _win_ anything 

**kenna:** i know this is akaashi’s job but i did take a screenshot of that convo for vengeance purposes and in case i ever needed to put akaashi in his place 

**kenma:** so here are screenshots

 **kenma:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/22/27/0b/22270beff99a75d09e17b20cce4e1989.jpg) , [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/58/0b/5a/580b5a9c5ef9d3680408326b70eb0bc9.jpg)

 **atsumu:** kenma has a screenshot of like that entire convo i’m dead

 **atsumu:** and “vengeance” i-

 **akaashi:** i will. kill u

 **kenma:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/82/9b/57/829b57887bf2aeeb7fc31952d1b3734a.jpg)

 **atsumu:** askjfb stop i’m wheezing like y’all are gonna put me in an early grave with this shit

 **suga:** like if i didn’t already know that kenma and akaashi were best friends i’d actually bc scared they would kill each other 

**akaashi:** u know what? it’s fine

 **akaashi:** want to know why??

 **akaashi:** bc i think kenma deserves the award for pining the longest and at the end of the day isn’t THAT more depressing than pining the worst?

 **futakuchi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e5/d6/c6/e5d6c62dbb31f7e2c896606d69100b7e.jpg)

 **oikawa:** LKADSJFLSDJF DID U JUST MAKE THAT

 **futakuchi:** yes yes i did

 **oikawa:** even tho the implications of the edit make me sad i must give u a 10/10 for effort and originality 

**futakuchi:** thank u very much

* * *

7:43am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**kenma:** why r ppl at school today

 **kenma:** like i hate when i leave my house to go to my public school and like..,.the public is there 

**suga:** kenma honey

 **atsumu:** kenma is “introverts be like ‘i know a spot’ and then go home” personified like if that sentence was a person it would be kenma

 **kenma:** true 

**oikawa:** school is gross

 **oikawa:** and sometimes when i’m there my fangirls hit on me i’m like ?? pls don’t flirt with me like i refuse to cheat on the love of my life who doesn’t even like me 

**yahaba:** oh my god

 **atsumu:** ok mood

 **oikawa:** pfft do u even HAVE any fangirls

 **atsumu:** um excuse tf out of u

 **tobio:** it’s sad to say but yeah he does like when we played against his team so many girls were screaming his name 

**oikawa:** pls say sike that makes me nauseous 

**atsumu:** don’t hate the player hate the game ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**oikawa:** have i told u lately that i hate u

 **atsumu:** yes but it always warms my heart when u remind me (✿◠‿◠)

 **oikawa:** stop w the emojis pls

 **suga:** i can’t believe YOU of all ppl are telling someone to not use emojis

 **oikawa:** shut the hell ur mouth

* * *

10:31pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**atsumu:** my life is like a romantic comedy except there’s no romance in the slightest and it’s just me laughing at my own jokes

 **yahaba:** ok mood

 **atsumu:** speaking of, i just made myself laugh and i will absolutely tell u why 

**atsumu:** why is this tobio literally any time someone does a setter dump [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/07/ad/91/07ad91d1c20b827c315ec1c651618005.jpg)

**futakuchi:** omg 

**shirabu:** i can confirm

 **oikawa:** so can i

 **oikawa:** and tobio when i tell u i wanted to throttle u when u did that i’m not even joking

 **tobio:** im sorry but i’m petty and won’t deny it 

**suga:** it scares me sometimes tbh

 **tobio:** oops

* * *

9:23am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**shirabu:** might fuck around and throw myself down a flight of stairs today

 **yahaba:** um

 **atsumu:** r u good fam

 **shirabu:** no thank u for asking

 **oikawa:** what’s wrong

 **shirabu:** i _barely_ passed my math exam and i’m in love with ushijima

 **oikawa:** oh no that’s awful

 **oikawa:** i mean so is failing ur math test but 

**yahaba:** KJASNDKAN 

**atsumu:** damn

 **shirabu:** have a little bit of SYMPATHY

 **oikawa:** i mean im v sorry u failed ur exam but other than that?? no❤️

 **tobio:** i’ll provide sympathy

 **shirabu:** tobio pls like of all the people to have sympathy for me rn u are the least qualified ur in a relationship _and_ good at math

 **shirabu:** like i dont think u even have the ABILITY to sympathize 

**futakuchi:** lmao

 **suga:** well in tobio’s defense he said _sympathy_ not empathy

 **shirabu:** don’t hit me with bs like semantics right now i am in Pain

* * *

1:45pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** hey so we all love harry potter right

 **kenma:** of course

 **akaashi:** do u even have to ask

 **oikawa:** ok great so tag urself [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/09/e8/18/09e8180a0b304b260e7bb87da09e83f9.jpg)

**atsumu:** omg yes i love these

 **kenma:** oh my gOD akaashi is so snape guys pls like am i right or am i right

 **oikawa:** damn u didnt even have to think abt that one

**akaashi:**

**akaashi:** ok yeah 

**oikawa:** also tobio is 100% harry 

**tobio:** ≧◠‿◠≦

 **atsumu:** tobio one second ^^

 **atsumu:** tobio not even a second later (ง •̀_•́)ง

 **suga:** sjdkdjsldjdkkdkf why is that so true

 **suga:** also i think i’m hermione tbfh

 **semi:** oh same 100%

 **atsumu:** i’m ron

 **atsumu:** or maybe snape

 **atsumu:** actually i’m not sure tbh

 **oikawa:** wait damn i’m not sure either u could definitely be both like u have qualities of both 

**oikawa:** honestly i’m stuck between two also idk if i’m ron or malfoy

 **semi:** i frfr think the two of u are a solid half and half between each character u said

 **yahaba:** agreed

 **yahaba:** wait guys speaking of not being sure of who u r am i hermione or malfoy

 **futakuchi:** hmmm

 **oikawa:** u DEF have qualities of both but i think ur more hermione

 **shirabu:** i think im hermione too

 **shirabu:** i mean i could also be malfoy or snape but

 **suga:** oh yeah u could def be malfoy,,.,but only if u void the great hair part

 **oikawa:** KJASNDKAN IM SCREAMIN G

 **shirabu:** oh pls like u have any room to talk ur hair is _gray_ of all colors lmao u look like an old man 

**oikawa:** STOP IM CRYING MY CHEST CANT TAKE THIS I CANT STOP LAUGHING

 **futakuchi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a2/a1/fe/a2a1fe3c1f0c5fae7f91ddd57c7fa9ab.jpg)

 **oikawa:** omg did u rly just make _another_ perfectly timed meme i’m going into cardiac arrest futakuchi yo,u are so fucki ng Valid this is the best thing

 **futakuchi:** thank u i appreciate it 

**futakuchi:** lmao hey sorry to interrupt but on a different note i think i have some qualities of snape but i’m overall ron

 **semi:** wow flawless subject change

 **atsumu:** wait wait can y’all imagine what ppl would think if they read literally any single thing from this group chat with no context 

**semi:** holy shit ur right the amount of aggressive bullying that occurs in this chat is insane like if i didn’t know we were friends i would be concerned 

**oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/97/02/0d/97020dd2a8bcd0aab02b5cc4e4fe3431.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just like last chapters this is super long so sorry in advance (PLS READ IF U HAVE THE TIME)
> 
> 1, comments make me so happy and inspire me and fuel me (as im sure u’ve noticed by now). knowing that my this fic has helped a couple of u through a bad period or made ur day even the tiniest bit better makes me so unbelievably happy; and whenever i feel down or sad or uninspired or something i think of u guys and ur comments and i feel better. so if u enjoyed this chapter i would absolutely love it if u left one :) (pls dont feel obligated to leave a comment i just live for validation and like knowing if u guys enjoy this fic)
> 
> 2, it’s been a rough time for me lately and recently has actually gotten even worse and so i once again would like to thank all of you for the love and support you’ve shown me. it means more than i can put into words. i love each and every one of u <3
> 
> 3, also atsumu’s comment abt tobio doing setter dumps is based off one of my tumblr posts lol  
> https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/186194942287/literally-any-character-in-haikyuu-does-a
> 
> 4, feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end) 😊


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are a LOT of memes/reaction pics in this chapter AND the next chapter, so i think it’s important to remind y’all that all of the texts saying “attachment.jpg” are real links that can be clicked on
> 
> in all honesty this chapter was so fun to write and i think it’s pretty funny to be honest so i hope y’all don’t think it’s /too/ ooc and that u enjoy <3

12:33am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**futakuchi:** i love being in a relationship ;)

 **akaashi:** i hope u die

 **futakuchi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f5/42/01/f54201debbb00accec761d4356dc8147.jpg)

 **akaashi:** ≧◠‿◠≦

 **futakuchi:** i cant say that i’m a huge fan of the energy i’m receiving from that text

 **akaashi:** it’s bc on the outside i’m smiling but on the inside there is murder on my mind 

**kenma:** akaashi i feel like ur always like that tho 

**akaashi:** maybe so

 **akaashi:** like who’s to say

 **futakuchi:** @tobio u can relate to my initial text like please as the only other person in a relationship come to my aid 

**tobio:**

**tobio:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f2/5a/25/f25a25b68196ed4afd4ae20e4340610b.jpg)

 **semi:** SKSPDOWNR

* * *

8:10pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**shirabu:** so i just saw this post that said “description of me: incredibly average at everything except math, where i am in fact below average” and i genuinely have never felt more called out in my entire life

 **suga:** if i had a fucking yen for every time either u or yahaba mentioned math i would be one of the richest men in japan no question 

**shirabu:** um it’s not my fault that i need to project like i’m struggling ok

 **oikawa:** WAIT WAIT SPEAKING OF U TWO BEING BAD AT MATH

 **shirabu:** choose ur next words carefully

 **oikawa:** do u guys remember one black coffee?

 **tobio:** wait oikawa-san how do those two things even connect

 **oikawa:** i’m getting to that hold on a sec jeez

 **oikawa:** anyways,,,,so does anybody remember it?

 **atsumu:** dude of _course_ i do

 **atsumu:** i mean c'mon like how could i forget?? it was such an iconic moment

 **tobio:** i will never regret bringing sawamura-san one black coffee to practice that one time 

**tobio:** i mean know that he’s my captain and my senpai and i respect him a lot but he rly deserved it after making me run laps for the entirety of morning practice that one time

 **tobio:** like it was awful i did not enjoy it 

**futakuchi:** LMAOAOAOAO I FORGOT ABT THAT

 **oikawa:** ok basically this is a segue into me saying send a quote by the guy who said one black coffee that describes u or someone else here

 **oikawa:** and yes this is absolutely an excuse to say that this photo describes yahaba and shirabu at literally any given point [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f5/5c/62/f55c6205b69a4c1f49c0c53cfd68ded9.png)

**shirabu:** would u kindly fuck off

 **yahaba:** ^^ 

**oikawa:** no

 **oikawa:** i am ALSO using this as an excuse to a) harass yahaba with reaction pics, and b) force him to use at least one

 **akaashi:** ok well i’ve actually sent this already but i feel like that makes it even more accurate

 **akaashi:** this is me [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2c/99/78/2c9978061ab4b7f0a4bfd5010fafa5dd.jpg)

**kenma:** ok while it’s true that that picture describes akaashi as a whole i think that the past week or two he’s literally been this quote personified [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a5/17/4d/a5174d8c8ac100c30dfe6650c3cad0e7.jpg)

**futakuchi:** DLSOEMDN TRUE

 **kenma:** wait i got one more

 **kenma:** bokuto: *exists* , akaashi: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/77/32/65/77326515a23bb0734476e9de719be257.jpg)

**akaashi:** the fact that i can’t deny either of those honestly makes me so sad

 **akaashi:** also this is kenma [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a3/42/61/a34261ae7cea6445c29ee92e790c2466.jpg)

**kenma:** u aren’t wrong

 **tobio:** wait a second i kinda wanna do one 

**tobio:** one of u guys: “go to bed” , me and kenma-san: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cc/32/c9/cc32c95131d2893ade2bff3247b60e36.jpg)

**kenma:** that is. so accurate

 **futakuchi:** guys pls go to sleep frfr

 **tobio:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cc/32/c9/cc32c95131d2893ade2bff3247b60e36.jpg)

 **suga:** jdksksks omg

 **futakuchi:** sigh

 **futakuchi:** like why do i even bother at this point

 **kenma:** in his defense he DID say it was us anytime someone said to go to bed and u just told us to go to bed so

 **futakuchi:** i-

 **atsumu:** …anyway 

**atsumu:** any of the karasuno first years: *gets kissed on the forehead* , suga: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6b/a0/fd/6ba0fd6749a6bda736d53a51e8d70537.jpg)

**suga:** TRUE

 **suga:** well personally it’s more like this but [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/16/46/a3/1646a348ecf966efc9dcc6e55b709a07.jpg)

**suga:** i mean as we all know i’m genuinely very happy for them but one day i’m probably gonna Snap

 **atsumu:** snap and do what 

**suga:** who knows we’ll get there when we get there 

**tobio:** but suga-san, sawamura-san is literally always looking at u

 **tobio:** i honestly think he’s pining too and u just haven’t realized it yet

 **suga:** tobio i’ve been friends with daichi for years i think i know him better than u

 **tobio:** ok sure

 **oikawa:** moving on

 **oikawa:** also not that all of these weren’t hilarious and accurate bc they absolutely were but yahaba we’re still waiting we didn’t forget abt u

 **akaashi:** ^^

 **yahaba:** ugh

 **yahaba:** u know what oikawa? since ur making me use a reaction pic, i think it’s only fair that i make it one to describe u

 **yahaba:** in fact, here’s TWO [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/79/70/bc/7970bcd53ef5f0be662e9fbde3376ff7.jpg) , [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1d/ab/3f/1dab3f594a2327b338243d56e44457aa.jpg)

**atsumu:** pffft

 **oikawa:** no offense but im a blessing to this earth so i disagree with each of those photos

 **atsumu:** if we were together rn i need u to know that i would’ve hit u for that

 **futakuchi:** ^

 **oikawa:** choke

 **oikawa:** like rest in peace to the chicks that are dying to be me

 **kenma:** pls stop

 **futakuchi:** n e ways why is this our group chat always but specifically this very moment [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4c/b0/b2/4cb0b2ad2be2b574f509a98c1148a40a.jpg)

**akaashi:** true 

**shirabu:** ^^

 **shirabu:** also idk abt u guys but i feel like this is something that semi would say to someone [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/33/29/1d/33291d2c981f08ae7ff5b08dccc5116d.jpg)

**tobio:** i can see that actually

 **atsumu:** why does the fact that tobio-kun can picture him saying that make it so much funnier

 **semi:** ok true tbh

 **semi:** also wait i can vividly imagine shirabu looking tsutomu dead in the eyes and saying this in the most deadpan voice [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ab/a9/d7/aba9d73e85237179c11257c5e24296c6.png)

**shirabu:** actually i think i will do that thank u for the idea

 **kenma:** semi pls get it on video if he actually does ill die

 **yahaba:** ok wait can i do the grand finale right now 

**yahaba:** pls

 **atsumu:** yes of course 

**atsumu:** also the amount of character development that yahaba has gone through to ask if he can send the final meme?? uncanny

 **suga:** true 

**yahaba:** ok here it is 

**yahaba:** this is oikawa [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/86/d3/52/86d3522ee9c0d275a4095c70c817122a.jpg)

**suga:** oh my god 

**oikawa:** WHAT 

**oikawa:** HOW IS THAT TRUE

 **yahaba:** what the hell do u mean “how is that true” 

**yahaba:** in advance i’m adding a trigger warning but like..,..,,can you tell me what you’re doing in this photo [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3b/ea/11/3bea1189501b4017502316267a402d24.jpg)

**atsumu:** AHHHDOSKDN THE TRIGGER WARNINGNSHD I CANT BREATH E

 **tobio:** oh

 **oikawa:** that’s not me

 **yahaba:** that’s not you?

 **oikawa:** nope

 **semi:** i’m screaMING

 **futakuchi:** that’s a fashion disaster holy mother of god

 **oikawa:** also wait hoW DO U EVEN HAVE THAT PIC IN THE FIRST PLACE

 **yahaba:** oh hanamaki-san showed it to the team other day when u left practice early to pick up ur nephew 

**yahaba:** and then he sent it to me

 **oikawa:** google search how to get away with murder

 **atsumu:** OMGMGKDNNAKANS

 **oikawa:** also wHY WOULD HE DO THAT

 **yahaba:** bc he knows that this group chat exists and figured this picture could come in handy at some point

 **oikawa:** i’m ur senpai how dare u disrespect me like this 

**oikawa:** ...but honestly at the same time like i’m overall so proud that ur finally using reaction pics i can’t even be that mad

 **oikawa:** i mean don’t get me wrong watch urself bc i will get revenge for this but

 **futakuchi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/68/c1/df/68c1df30e45b1b8f3129038617293859.jpg)

 **atsumu:** STOP THIS WHOLE THING IS SO FUNYNTNTN IM LEGIT EXPERIENCING A HEART ATTAXK

 **atsumu:** BC OF THIS MEME U JUST MADE LIKE ON GOD If I WASNT SO IN LOVE W SAKUSA I WOULD PROPOSE TO U FUTAKUCHI LIKE IM LIRERALLT CRTKNG RN

 **futakuchi:** i’m honored 

**oikawa:** stop pls this i’m begging

 **oikawa:** we all make mistakes ok

 **futakuchi:** yeah but the mistakes most ppl make arent as bad as this one

 **yahaba:** LMAOSKJS

 **oikawa:** ok fine i will concede to that fact this is arguably one of the worst mistakes a person can make but i need that picture deleted asap

 **oikawa:** like i would sincerely appreciate it if my mistakes were _not_ memorialized please and thank u

 **yahaba:** let me think about it

 **yahaba:** ok so thought abt it and my response can be summarized in one word—no❤️

 **futakuchi:** jdksksks wow he rly threw that no❤️ right back in ur face oikawa

 **tobio:** im at a loss right now i cant comprehend whats happening

 **kenma:** well i can and all i have to say is that i could watch yahaba and oikawa go at it for hours and not get bored

 **oikawa:** i feel like i’ve created a monster

* * *

8:29am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**kenma:** this has been on my mind for a while so i need to ask

 **kenma:** is it just me or do both atsumu and oikawa give off rly strong fuckboy vibes 

**atsumu:** IM NOT A FUCKBOY

 **oikawa:** NEITHER AM I

 **semi:** hmmm

 **semi:** that kinda sounds like something a fuckboy would say

 **shirabu:** agreed

 **atsumu:** HOW CAN I BE A FUCKBOY IF I DONT EVEN SLEEP AROUND

 **oikawa:** IM WONDERING THE SAME THING

 **kenma:** i mean ive never like physically met u atsumu so im basing this solely off our texts but-

 **yahaba:** as for oikawa u radiate such strong fuckboy vibes like

 **oikawa:** hOW

 **yahaba:** whenever ur fangirls come around u get all weirdly bashful and flirty its just actually rly odd

 **yahaba:** it annoys iwaizumi-san so much like he always complains whenever he has to go steal u away from them during games

 **yahaba:** (some of the annoyance is definitely real but some of it is totally jealousy too not that oikawa believes me)

 **oikawa:** well considering he’s not jealous in the slightest of course i dont believe u

 **yahaba:** fine, believe what u want even tho ur wrong

 **tobio:** oh yeah i remember iwaizumi-san having to do that in middle school too

 **tobio:** i didnt think too much of it at the time but now that u mention it i actually do think he looked a bit jealous

 **oikawa:** shut up tobio-chan he didnt then and he doesn’t now

 **suga:** maybe u should go to the eye doctor and get looked at bc ur obviously blind

 **oikawa:** i alREADY HAVE GLASSES

 **suga:** oh damn

 **suga:** then i guess ur fresh out of options theres no hope for u now

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f5/b8/3b/f5b83bb9a1c12db553819fa5ca12a27a.jpg)

 **tobio:** wow oikawa-san u really _do_ have a reaction picture for everything

 **tobio:** it’s actually really impressive 

**oikawa:** wow thank u very much tobio-chan

 **oikawa:** see at least sOMEONE HERE RESPECTS AND APPRECIATES ME SO ALL OF U TAKE NOTES

 **tobio:** (*^▽^*)

 **oikawa:**

**oikawa:** fuck

* * *

5:47pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**shirabu:** so um

 **tobio:** ??

 **shirabu:** i,,,,,did something 

**tobio:** _??_

 **shirabu:** i told ushijima that im in love with him today

 **futakuchi:** wHAT R U SERIOUS

 **futakuchi:** IM SO PROUD

 **futakuchi:** LIKE IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS ONE, TURN IT UP

 **shirabu:** that text made me cringe

 **shirabu:** but anyways yes

 **suga:** what happened

 **suga:** like has another setter finally gotten into a relationship that still unfortunately isn’t me???

 **shirabu:** ,,,,,,n e ways

 **shirabu:** so i took him aside after practice and just kinda told him outright

 **suga:** aND ??? WHAT DID HE SAY

 **shirabu:** it’s actually funny u ask that bc i have absolutely no idea what he said 

**futakuchi:** um what

 **shirabu:** yeah he looked so surprised and confused that i dipped before he had the opportunity to say anything bc i didn’t want to hear him reject me

 **shirabu:** like he just sorta blinked at me and i just Left

 **suga:** so u ran away

 **shirabu:** no i didnt

 **shirabu:** personally i prefer to see it as a tactical retreat

 **oikawa:** so u ran away

 **shirabu:** nO I DIDNT OIKAWA FUCK U

 **shirabu:** I _SAID_ THAT IT WAS A TACTICAL RETREAT

 **kenma:** (he ran away)

 **shirabu:** screw all of u 

**shirabu:** none of u have room to talk except tobio and futakuchi like literally _none_ of u

 **suga:** i mean like u aren’t wrong but either way u should go talk to him

 **yahaba:** ^^

 **shirabu:** no

 **akaashi:** no is not an argument

 **shirabu:** it is so 

**oikawa:** wait i bet semi is with ushijima right now where the hell is he when we need him

 **shirabu:** @semi @semi @semi @semi @semi @semi

 **oikawa:** @semi

 **yahaba:** @semi

 **futakuchi:** @semi

 **atsumu:** @semi

 **tobio:** @semi

 **shirabu:** ...

 **shirabu:** @semi i swear to god i’m going to die pls respond i am in cRISIS

 **shirabu:** i will literally tell tendou that you’re in love with him if u don’t respond in the next ten minutes i’m not even kidding rn

 **oikawa:** ok so logistically i know that it’s impossible to hear someone’s tone thru text but i just know that shirabu’s tone is serious like i’m almost positive he’ll do it fr

 **shirabu:** oh i absolutely will i’m literally going crazy right now like i’m panicking 

**shirabu:** ,,,,and the clock is ticking @semi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me??? writing a a cliffhanger?? apparently more likely than u think (well idek is this can even be considered a cliffhanger but) || if it’s any consolation next chapter is a reaction pic goldmine? 
> 
> anyway, as always this is super long so sorry in advance (PLS READ IF U HAVE THE TIME)
> 
> 1, comments make me so happy and inspire me and fuel me (as im sure u’ve noticed by now). knowing that my this fic has helped a couple of u through a bad period or made ur day even the tiniest bit better makes me so unbelievably happy; and whenever i feel down or sad or uninspired or something i think of u guys and ur comments and i feel better. it's also just reassuring knowing that ppl still like the fic, yanno? so if u enjoyed this chapter i would absolutely love it if u left one :) 
> 
> 2, things definitely aren’t going well lmao and so i once again would like to thank all of you for the love and support you’ve shown me. it means more than i can put into words. i love each and every one of u <3
> 
> 3, feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end) 😊


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? updating like 3 times in the same week? i know i’m surprised too 
> 
> anyways, even tho im a bit insecure abt this chap it is definitely the longest chapter i’ve ever written for this so i hope u enjoy <3
> 
> (IMPORTANT REMINDER: there are a lot of memes/reaction pics in this chapter, so pls remember all of the texts saying “attachment.jpg” are real links that can be clicked on...speaking of, one amazing reader—crystal rose—surprised me on discord with the meme i had futakuchi make in the beginning,,, it was so beautiful and i was so honored she made it that i just had to put it in)

6:19pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**akaashi:** it’s been like 30 minutes and neither shirabu nor semi have texted us should we be concerned yet

 **yahaba:** idk but maybe,,,i mean things could either be going rly well or rly bad and we have absolutely no idea which it is

 **oikawa:** meanwhile i’m just here waiting like [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/59/d7/7b/59d77b91a54d589fa6b53ef64c1106b6.jpg)

**kenma:** sahfdfsdh

 **tobio:** so does that mean that u aren’t worried oikawa-san?

 **oikawa:** well i would say it’s more concern and not worry, but only a little

 **oikawa:** i mean like cmon guys this is the best gossip we’ve gotten in a while 

**suga:** d u d e

 **oikawa:** w h a t

 **oikawa:** like am i wrong

 **suga:** i mean of course not but still

 **oikawa:** ok but seriously where tf are they i can’t believe they left us hanging and then dipped like i’m sO curious

 **futakuchi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2e/9e/e1/2e9ee1d808fd4662f733372fa783505b.jpg)

**oikawa:**

**oikawa:** ,,,,,did u rly just make a meme abt this situation 

**futakuchi:** what would u say if i said yes

 **oikawa:** well there’s honestly only one thing i CAN say

 **futakuchi:** which is what

 **oikawa:** talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show stopping, spectacular, never the same, totally unique, completely not ever been done before, unafraid to reference or not reference, put it in a blender, shit on it, vomit on it, eat it, give birth to it

 **futakuchi:** thank u 

* * *

6:35pm - _t he pretty setter squad _

**semi:** i am beyond words right now

 **oikawa:** omg ur alive 

**suga:** FINALLY

 **akaashi:** wait

 **akaashi:** where is shirabu

 **futakuchi:** or did shirabu follow through with his threat and tell tendou that u like him

 **semi:** no tendou still doesn’t know i like him and he’ll _never_ know if i can help it 

**semi:** like i’m not risking my friendship w him

 **oikawa:** that’s,,,,actually rly sweet

 **oikawa:** but more importantly what happened 

**semi:**

**semi:**

**semi:** take what u will from this but currently the two of them are in the supply closet 

**atsumu:** JKANDJKAS

 **semi:** I KNOW RIGHT IDEK HOW TO FEEL ABT IT

 **oikawa:** pls elaborate

 **semi:** so me and tendou ran into shirabu and told him that ushijima was at the gym 

**oikawa:** big shocker there

 **semi:** true

 **semi:** and shirabu immediately started running to the gym so obviously tendou and i followed

 **oikawa:** naturally 

**semi:** and then once shirabu burst into the gym ushijima turned and looked at him for a second before like _charging_ up to him and pulled him into the supply closet which was very shocking 

**semi:** after that happened tendou and i left to grab some food and went back to check the gym and all their stuff was still there exactly how they left it so the two of them are _definitely_ still in there 

**oikawa:** wait holy shit

 **suga:** that’s so, like, _bold_

 **suga:** it seems almost out of character

 **suga:** like i’m hearing this from a primary source but i still can’t picture that happening like i’m struggling to even wrap my head around it

 **semi:** trust me if i hadn’t seen it with my own two eyes i wouldn’t have believed it either

 **kenma:** lmaooooo

 **futakuchi:** kenma did you know that once i read somewhere that the more o’s u have at the end of ur lmao the more depressed u are

 **kenma:** yeah

 **oikawa:** oh my god

* * *

7:13pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**shirabu:** i’ve returned

**shirabu:**

**shirabu:** also 1) wow semi thanks for the embarrassing and unnecessary play-by-play tnat u decided to provide everyone, 2) u better thank GOD i ran into u bc i was _seconds_ away from telling tendou, 3) futakuchi i hate u for making that 

**futakuchi:** ur welcome 

**semi:** um shirabu if u bad i would’ve ended ur life 

**oikawa:** damn

 **shirabu:** ahh i love empty threats 

**shirabu:** n e ways so in summary ushijima and i are dating now 

**futakuchi:** ur still a total coward for running away but overall i’m very proud of u

 **futakuchi:** so congrats 

**oikawa:** ^^

 **oikawa:** also even tho every single thing about ushijima triggers my fight-or-flight response,,,,,i’m dying to know what went down in the supply closet 

**shirabu:**

**shirabu:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9c/7a/86/9c7a8634831b1c0f9c37d14c3d2beb42.jpg)

 **futakuchi:** slkafjslfj ims screamign 

**shirabu:** omg hey wait a second

 **shirabu:** @tobio

 **tobio:** yes??

 **shirabu:** this means we’ve both hooked up w someone in the gym now (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **shirabu:** we should start a club

 **tobio:** i-

**tobio:**

**tobio:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **futakuchi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3a/81/08/3a810832ed8244ba1d8e450afe5d922f.jpg)

 **futakuchi:** but frfr i WISH i could join that club

 **futakuchi:** like i’ve tried numerous times to give aone the gluck gluck 9000 in there but he refuses to do anything on school grounds

 **atsumu:** “GLUCK GLUCK 9000” IM CRYINFJDSHFS

 **kenma:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/df/d9/f0/dfd9f008e8d3290989b3c9d903d16d38.jpg)

 **oikawa:** the fact that kenma of all ppl was the one to send that image is sending me into orbit

* * *

11:47am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** listen i have something important to say

 **oikawa:** so as we all know, i’m a bad bitch

**kenma:**

**kenma:** it’s very obvious that ur waiting for a response before continuing so i’ll just take one for the team and say sure 

**oikawa:** thank u i appreciate that 

**oikawa:** (for background so as u may or may not know, at the moment i am very much In My Feelings)

 **oikawa:** so my important announcement is just me making sure that all of u are aware that despite this i am in fact still a bad bitch

 **tobio:** ,,,,thanks for letting us know?

 **atsumu:** i literally just choked on my drink like oikawa pls u r literally the farthest thing from a bad bitch

 **atsumu:** like you’re so dramatic and by far the biggest drama queen i’ve ever met in my life like im screaming g

 **oikawa:** oh wow call the burn unit 

**oikawa:** [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e8/e9/c4/e8e9c486765dfea12f53abf89118c539.jpg)

**futakuchi:** DOWMRMW OIKAWA IM FUKCING CHKOGNG RN I-

* * *

4:47pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** ok so it’s official

 **tobio:** what is?

 **oikawa:** i’m never wearing my glasses, or contacts, ever again in my life

 **kenma:** uh why

 **oikawa:** i’ve seen enough 

**kenma:** gdfsngsh

 **suga:** go on 

**oikawa:** so basically today during practice the sexual tension between yahaba and mad dog-chan was absolutely unbearable and i don’t think my poor virgin eyes will ever be able to recover

 **yahaba:** oh pls it wasn’t _that_ bad

 **yahaba:** and besides while i personally won’t deny that i was feeling sexually FRUSTRATED bc of him but sexual tension can’t exist if only one of the ppl is attracted to the other sO

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cc/99/eb/cc99eba3a4d70a4b34a73e3106017d86.jpg)

 **yahaba:** i-

 **yahaba:** it blows my mind how ur able to see non-existent sexual tension between me and kyoutani but can’t see the actual sexual tension that actually exists between u and iwaizumi-san

 **suga:** oh for the love of it

 **suga:** karasuno played aoba johsai not too long ago so i observed ur team and both of u were in the midst of blatant requited sexual tension almost the entire game sooooo

 **suga:** ,,,,,like on god this is the two of u right now as ur arguing about this [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b6/e6/2c/b6e62c0cabf6b8c3f7024422f2fc825e.jpg)

**semi:** JKANDJKAS

 **atsumu:** omg dr a g the m

 **oikawa:** i don’t feel safe here

 **yahaba:** neither do i 

**yahaba:** aka i’m peacing out bye 

**oikawa:** same ≧◠‿◠≦✌

 **atsumu:** cowards 

* * *

8:19am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**kenma:** don’t u hate it when u wake up and ur awake

 **kenma:** and then u have to go and _do_ things 

**kenma:** like go to volleyball practice at ass o’clock in the morning and then immediately go to class

 **kenma:** and then once u finally get to the class sometimes ppl will actually try to start a conversation with u,,,its like what on earth compelled u to do that 

**kenma:** especially considering the fact that the vast majority of the time that i leave practice i look as if i was hit by a car so i ?? why would u approach anyone that looks like that, especially if that person is me

**kenma:**

**kenma:**

**kenma:** update i think i may have accidentally manifested that bc now multiple ppl are talking to me even tho i’m on my phone and obviously not paying attention to them ??

 **kenma:** send help 

**kenma:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fb/6f/ed/fb6fedd9d4aaf9659a9f9e10851fde37.jpg)

 **kenma:** i’m dead serious when i say that the struggle to not roll my eyes at ppl whenever they talk to me is one of the hardest things in the entire world 

**tobio:** i agree

 **kenma:** thank u i’m glad someone understands me

 **atsumu:** hey wait kenma when’s ur birthday bc the rest of us should all pitch in and buy this for u as a present [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ec/26/6f/ec266fcbd058745265317adc31beb663.jpg)

**kenma:** october 16

 **atsumu:** fuck

 **atsumu:** well next year prepare for this

 **kenma:** also why did it take so long to get a response from any of u like i was Struggling

 **kenma:** FJCK

 **tobio:**?

 **kenma:** well apparently i’m _still_ struggling bc i just tripped

 **atsumu:** is it bc u were texting and walking 

**kenma:**

**atsumu:** your silence is answer enough

* * *

2:31pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**futakuchi:** ive just had a thought

 **suga:** this definitely will not end well but go on

 **futakuchi:** ok here’s my pitch

 **kenma:** oh god

 **futakuchi:** great i’m going to take that as the go ahead and elaborate. SO, as we know, tobio _and_ shirabu have confessed and bc of that its beginning to look like the real setter are on a role as a whole 

**futakuchi:** as such in my executive opinion, i think akaashi should confess next 

**akaashi:** um,,,,,ur kidding right

 **futakuchi:** absolutely not

 **futakuchi:** it is ur time to shine

 **akaashi:** funny joke lmao like absolutely not

 **futakuchi:** like come on akaashi man up, grow a pair, etc etc

 **suga:** yeah i totally agree

 **shirabu:** yeah same

 **akaashi:** shut up both of u

 **akaashi:** especially suga like ur just glad he isn’t focusing on u

 **suga:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/dc/8e/92/dc8e92a4b35a955760b798a8bf5497c1.jpg)

 **oikawa:** afjkskljfs omg

 **oikawa:** this also reminds me

 **oikawa:** do i need to text words to be able to participate in this convo or can i just send memes 

**yahaba:** ,,,, dare i ask why u would like to know 

**oikawa:** the other day we all sent a bunch of reaction pics and i need to remind everyone of the fact that, as atsumu has said, i have the strongest reaction pic game here 

**oikawa:** and this seems like as good a time as any

 **yahaba:** i personally doubt that u can participate by just sending memes but go off i guess

 **futakuchi:** anyways back to my original point

 **futakuchi:** u should confess

 **suga:** and back to my original RESPONSE, i still agree tbh

 **shirabu:** same

 **futakuchi:** i mean u have nothing to lose by telling him

 **akaashi:** “nothing to lose” r u serious i could lose his fRIENDSHIP 

**akaashi:** like what if i confess and be doesn’t feel the same and then everything gets awkward

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a2/92/1c/a2921cb5ae9ab07a885ea857fdb04cad.jpg)

 **yahaba:** ,,,,and so it begins

 **suga:** anyway not to be rude or anything but are you actually brain dead or something bc it’s so obvious that he’s in love w u too

 **kenma:** i mean either way you’ve basically already confessed to him with ur eyes like and so now all u need to do is confess verbally

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/43/0b/9a/430b9ab1e3f11b2743ec386b257161b2.jpg)

 **kenma:** ^^ exactly i couldn’t have said it better myself 

**akaashi:** i can’t believe _you_ of all ppl are saying this to me like the Nerve

 **akaashi:** like y r u acting like ur not just as bad 

**semi:** oof called oUT

 **kenma:** probably bc i’m not as obvious as u??

 **suga:** i literally just. choked

 **suga:** like that is _such_ a lie 

**suga:** we’ve played against u _multiple_ times and the two of u have snuck glances at each other the entirety of every single one 

**oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/51/9f/be/519fbec331313b24c2adc6045dbf9345.jpg)

 **yahaba:** oikawa if u don’t stop sending these memes i will punch you

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/97/c5/bf/97c5bf853c8d875089e3983418879d17.jpg)

 **kenma:** gdfsngsh

 **shirabu:** this is kiLLING ME

 **yahaba:** okay y’know what oikawa??

 **yahaba:** maybe YOU should be the one to confess next

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3b/9f/2c/3b9f2cdae1a321f416dad6e7adf02e35.jpg)

 **semi:** THIS IS SO FUNYNTNTN

 **yahaba:** ur so dumb tho how do u not realize iwaizumi-san likes u i mean it’s SO obvious,,,like what on _earth_ is the reason u think he doesn’t 

**oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b6/6c/3f/b66c3fa196930fc8cf81d56451dcc09e.png)

 **atsumu:** ok tbh that reasoning makes me wanna after with yahaba,,,,like earlier u sent a pic implying that _suga_ was the stupid one but now it’s looking like it’s u and not him

 **oikawa:** [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/06/f2/b5/06f2b53541d72ff2f87a2b7ad915029f.jpg)

**kenma:** ohmy g o d

 **yahaba:** oikawa just cONFESS

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c9/92/a8/c992a8ca86a1bda71607663925ec9149.jpg)

 **atsumu:** this is literally sending me into orbit i can’t-

 **atsumu:** actually oikawa has raised a good question

 **atsumu:** maybe it should be YOU who confesses yahaba

 **yahaba:** to quote hamlet act III scene iii line 92, “no”

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/43/9a/15/439a1573d598305378e857b815eb2030.jpg)

 **atsumu:** these are all making me laugh so hard i think it might send me into an early grave 

**yahaba:** do u have something u wish to say oikawa 

**oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d0/2f/70/d02f7015eb9d383ccc3c42dabe0552be.jpg)

 **futakuchi:** um i was was only gone for like twenty minutes why is everyone going around _wrecking_ each other like i’m screaming 

**suga:** what the fuck do you mean “why” u literally started this this entire thing 

**futakuchi:** lmao oops

 **futakuchi:** also damn oikawa i cant believe you’ve actually been able to only use memes this whole time and still make sense 

**oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/25/c9/58/25c958f66513eda3d96f33db7c4b9713.jpg)

 **atsumu:** ch rsiT

 **atsumu:** why he is so good at this 

**semi:** he rly is damn

 **semi:** anyway since it seems like we’re all calling each other out so i will justify myself before it happens to me

 **semi:** anyways so as we all know i currently refuse to confess to tendou

 **semi:** and seeing as ii can’t see myself getting over him anytime soon maybe i’ll just be single for the rest of my life

 **kenma:** that’s how it’s looking for me too at this point tbh

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/41/4d/a4/414da443559127e306e87d2bf2a2a01d.jpg)

 **yahaba:** oikawa is literally driving me insane with those

 **suga:** well technically u agreed that he could do it 

**yahaba:** yeah well i also said “i personally doubt that u can participate by just sending memes” so i obviously didn’t think it would get to this point 

**semi:** well i personally think that this is one of the funniest things i’ve ever seen

 **yahaba:** idek how u can think that like this is making me want to leave the chat so fucking bad

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cc/9a/28/cc9a286a9a0b88ab6376e39ab30883ae.jpg)

**atsumu:**

**yahaba:**

**yahaba:** and now i absolutely refuse to leave 

**akaashi:** why

 **yahaba:** i can’t let him win

 **akaashi:** oh my god

 **tobio:** hi sorry i’m late i spelt in and just woke up

 **futakuchi:** ,,,,it’s 3:00pm

 **tobio:** yes

 **kenma:** honestly fair enough

 **tobio:** im confused

 **tobio:** why does it feel like i just walked into a battlefield 

**atsumu:** tobio you’re LATE

 **atsumu:** the war’s already started

 **atsumu:** and it’s a war that i’m personally not a fan of 

**futakuchi:** well i think it’s amazing

 **shirabu:** so do i

 **atsumu:** well of course the two of u would think that 

**tobio:** i just read through everything and @atsumu maybe u should confess

 **tobio:** sorry it’s just that you’re the only one who hasn’t been told that yet and i wanted to make everything equal so everyone will feel better

 **suga:** SDLFKJSDL; I'M W H E E Z I N G

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c2/d5/55/c2d5550418b872aad54ea0d85820fd7d.jpg)

 **semi:** ^^^^ 

**semi:** like tobio u are my saving grace rn,,,,., u r currently the air i breathe, the wind beneath my wings, etc etc

 **tobio:** ??

 **semi:** also i can’t believe we didn’t call atsumu out bc like,,,,.,

 **atsumu:** bc like WHAT

 **semi:** oikawa ur reaction pics have been very on the nose so far pls find one that answers atsumu’s question 

**oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ed/c6/26/edc62628142b09adbcfef10af32fb6f0.jpg)

 **atsumu:** WHAT THE FUKC NO IM NOT

 **semi:** for sakusa?? yeah u r

 **tobio:** i don’t want to be mean but i’ve seen u guys together and i kinda agree with semi-san and oikawa-san

 **semi:** tbh i’m pretty surprised that u even know what a simp is but i’m glad u agree

 **suga:** ^^

 **atsumu:** @oikawa so even though the two of us have had our differences and technically everyone attacking me and calling me a simp is all ur fault,,,

 **futakuchi:** well this ought to be good

 **atsumu:** i would very much appreciate it if u would send a meme right now to take the attention off of me 

**oikawa:**

**oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/76/3f/fa/763ffaf18918634b6c196968cf15720e.jpg)

 **akaashi:** oh my god 

**yahaba:** h o w

 **yahaba:** like how the fUck do u even have a meme for when u _dont_ have a meme i-

 **atsumu:** thank u but also ajndakjs

 **atsumu:** ok oikawa you’ve officially—and effectively—re-established ur dominance over the reaction pic game

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3d/77/61/3d77613f5e2b3e864968c24bd511cbb6.jpg)

 **yahaba:** sigh 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always this is super long so sorry in advance
> 
> 1, PLEASE DO NOT FEEL OBLIGATED to do so but comments make me so happy and inspire me and fuel me (as im sure u’ve noticed by now). knowing that my this fic has helped a couple of u through a bad period or made ur day even the tiniest bit better makes me so unbelievably happy; and whenever i feel down or sad or uninspired or something i think of u guys and ur comments and i feel better. it's also just reassuring knowing that ppl still like the fic, yanno? so if u enjoyed this chapter i would absolutely love it if u left one :)
> 
> 2, feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end) 😊
> 
> 3, me, in the end notes of every single chapter: things aren’t going well and i’m a total mess  
> y’all: 👁👄👁  
> but seriously, i once again would like to thank all of you for the love and support you’ve shown me. it means more than i can put into words. i love each and every one of u with all of my heart <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg im sorry i keep posting new chapters lmao y’all are prob like stop updating every two seconds but oh well here we are (also this is not only pretty short and not that great so my bad)
> 
> also idk if y’all have ever noticed but sometimes i copy ur key smashes 😂 anyways i rly hope u enjoy <3

8:34am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**atsumu:** i’m almost sorry i know it’s been days but i need y’all to know that the pic yahaba sent of oikawa in that abomination of am outfit with the plaid shorts haunts me

 **atsumu:** like it is genuinely my sleep paralysis demon 

**futakuchi:** HFKLSJKFLS SAME

 **oikawa:** pls stop mentioning it

 **oikawa:** besides it wasn’t as awful as ur making it out to be

 **futakuchi:** i know ive already sent this but oikawa’s denial is making me feel like i should jog his memory so [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/68/c1/df/68c1df30e45b1b8f3129038617293859.jpg)

**atsumu:** that is still one of my favorite things of all time 

**akaashi:** i agree, it’s just so accurate

 **kenma:** ^^

 **kenma:** like i personally think should be placed in a museum or something 

**oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d7/e3/ac/d7e3ac3d130eab02abd354948db8a5e0.jpg)

* * *

7:03pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**suga:** so i did some research and have something that i would like to show the group chat

 **tobio:**?

 **suga:** 📉 

**futakuchi:** what the fuck is that 

**suga:** its a graph i made to show how well my plan to make daichi fall in love with me is going

 **yahaba:** oh my god

 **oikawa:** he’s already in love w u but go off i guess

 **futakuchi:** maybe u should like,,,just confess or smthn

 **futakuchi:** just an idea

**suga:**

**suga:** your logic is flawless

 **suga:** i’m absolutely fucking disgusted by it 

**suga:** but also we’ve been over it and the answer is still no

 **shirabu:** literally why not

 **suga:** isn’t it obvious??? it’s bc he doesn’t feel the same way

 **oikawa:** “he doesn’t feel the same way” ok bitch like [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/19/d7/df/19d7df09a55ef0542b6945a7c3636d99.jpg)

**atsumu:** DKJNFKJSDL OIKAWA IM LITERALLY SCREAMING

 **tobio:** i think oikawa-san is right

 **tobio:** i told u sawamura-san looks at u all the time 

**tobio:** like...he’s looking over here right now

 **suga:** tobio i think that’s just bc we’re on our phones during practice

 **suga:** also fuck u oikawa

 **oikawa:** wait ur on ur phones during practice didn’t that not end well last time 

**suga:** while i will concede that ur right on that, i think he’s letting it slide today bc tobio laughed at the meme oikawa sent and now tanaka and nishinoya are looking at him all shocked and stuff

 **suga:** it’s like a repeat of the time they found out tobio has friends 

**semi:** i personally still resent that

 **akaashi:** same

 **suga:** well at least hinata doesn’t look jealous anymore? 

**tobio:** he never did look jealous

 **suga:** i cant do this anymore

* * *

4:30pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** iwaizumi: *literally breathes* , me: so blessed. so moved. so grateful. cant believe this is my life. never going to take it for granted. always going to give back. thank you.

 **futakuchi:** d u d e

 **tobio:** are you okay oikawa-san?

 **oikawa:** holy fjck i’m actually very far from being ok but thanks for asking 

**oikawa:** _however_ it’s all good

 **oikawa:** want to know why

 **oikawa:** it’s bc i am like a rubber ball

**yahaba:**

**yahaba:** and how is that

 **oikawa:** i bounce back

 **suga:** i-

 **atsumu:** also wait oh my god the sheer HYPOCRISY u exhibited the other day when u called me a simp

 **atsumu:** like read over what u just texted us and tell me that isn’t textbook simp behavior 

**oikawa:** fuck you i’m not a simp

 **atsumu:** yes u are

 **oikawa:** no i’m nOT

 **atsumu:** except for the fact that u are

 **oikawa:** NO I AM N O T

 **atsumu:** damn don’t get so defensive

 **kenma:** in all honesty the fact that you’re not only denying it but also yelling about it only proves his point more

 **oikawa:** why can’t i win

 **shirabu:** probably bc ur a simp and in denial

 **oikawa:** im tired of being attacked

 **oikawa:** in my own home no less

 **yahaba:** u know, just bc u created this chat doesn’t make it exclusively your home if anything it is OUR home

 **yahaba:** like we ALL technically live here

 **tobio:** i like calling this group chat home it makes me happy

 **suga:** [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/00/6d/2a/006d2a477f5566bef9f95ba7173e6d73.jpg)

**oikawa:** tobio-chan can be super cute sometimes

 **oikawa:** i hate it

 **tobio:** sorry, i think??

 **oikawa:** sigh 

**semi:** i feel like one day everything was normal and then the next day we all collectively decided that loving and protecting tobio was a life choice and that we were committed

 **kenma:** honestly true

 **akaashi:** i mean according to the notes section in my phone rule number two is to “love and protect kageyama at all costs”

 **kenma:** the fact that you have all of this recorded still kills me 

**semi:** ah yes my favorite rule

 **tobio:** ≧∇≦

 **atsumu:** fdgshjkhgf im crying

 **atsumu:** but also he sits there either innocently says something or says nothing at all and then just comes in and wrecks one of us

 **futakuchi:** that’s true 

**futakuchi:** but at the same time he’s sent high-five emojis to both me and shirabu so

 **futakuchi:** @shirabu @tobio (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **shirabu:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **tobio:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **oikawa:** i hate this

 **oikawa:** and if i remember correctly each high-five emoji tobio has sent had to do with u guys being in relationships

 **shirabu:** yes ours had to do with hooking up on the gym 

**tobio:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **futakuchi:** and ours had to do with being in a relationship in general

 **tobio:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **yahaba:** if one more person sends that emoji i’m going to lose my mind

 **oikawa:** same except it’s not bc i’m an old man like yahaba it’s bc i feel like all of these high-fives are mocking the single ppl 

**yahaba:** oh fuck off

 **futakuchi:** well get a boyfriend and then u can also get a high five

 **shirabu:** or hook up with someone in the gym

 **shirabu:** or both

 **tobio:** both is good i like both a lot

 **oikawa:** stop rubbing ur sexual escapades in my face pls

 **oikawa:** it’s like the three of u are mocking the rest of us for being single

 **futakuchi:** if anything i think it’s more bragging than mocking

 **oikawa:** that doesn’t make it any better

 **akaashi:** for once i agree with him

 **oikawa:** i’m going to ignore the first two words of that text

 **akaashi:** ok whatever helps u sleep at night i guess

 **akaashi:** but still

 **futakuchi:** not to sound like a broken record but u could always just,,,,,, ~confess~

 **oikawa:** pls don’t use ~

 **oikawa:** also stop peer pressuring us 

**shirabu:** oh my g o d

 **futakuchi:** i-

 **futakuchi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1a/1e/e4/1a1ee4462d134d1f9a0928b5a4dad3dd.jpg)

 **tobio:** i personally just don’t understand why none of u guys realize that the people u like also like u back

 **tobio:** it’s very obvious i think

 **suga:** how dare u say that when u didn’t notice hinata pining after u

**tobio:**

**tobio:** i have decided not to comment at this time 

**futakuchi:** dkxnsjdkams

* * *

5:47am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**kenma:** [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d3/cb/6d/d3cb6d9238777ee5da289dee55069b4f.jpg)

**shirabu:** what a fuckin _mood_

 **shirabu:** like i’ve been up since 4am doing math homework

 **shirabu:** and i’m legit debating on whether or not i should meet privately with my teacher and just give her a presentation like this [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8d/1a/9f/8d1a9f3e5413dbec9758f68a2c3eeb2d.jpg)

**kenma:** why is that so relatable

 **futakuchi:** @kenma @shirabu pls sleep ur both total messes rn no offense 

**futakuchi:** like u can’t survive on only coffee

 **kenma:** is that a challenge? 

**futakuchi:** NO

 **kenma:** bc ur on

 **yahaba:** well at this point for me, rather than hypothetically present that to my math teacher, i have just completely given up

 **yahaba:** like whether i pass or fail is now purely academic serendipity bc im just so tired of it

 **oikawa:** omg

 **futakuchi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/60/bf/64/60bf64333ef8f3dd6beca2c169a6727a.jpg)

**atsumu:** adjflksadfj i can’t believe u just made a meme for this 

**futakuchi:** it’s a gift few possess 

**yahaba:** i resent that photo 

**kenma:** it’s not my fault i’m tired okay 

**kenma:** i just rly need some coffee

 **kenma:** (@yahaba @tobio _black_ coffee)

 **yahaba:** gross

 **tobio:** i think i threw up in my mouth a little bit just thinking about that 

**tobio:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/63/4c/8d/634c8dd35f68195db3389ff9e1535bd4.jpg)

 **atsumu:** im laughing so hard i’m literally w h e e z i ng so much like i’m literally gonna pass out klsdajf

 **akaashi:** it was just so specific my mind is actually kind of blown

 **semi:** i just got here and literally what the fuck is going on right now

 **semi:** i mean besides tobio sending what is arguably the best reaction pic this group has ever seen 

**tobio:** oh my gosh wait 

**tobio:** i didnt think it was that funny 

**futakuchi:** “i didnt think it was that funny” r u kidding ur text alone probably added at least five years to my lifespan

 **tobio:** wait hold on one second

 **tobio:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/53/2e/0c/532e0c93f8896263a78da6c4454e8686.jpg)

 **oikawa:** HDSHFHHSDHSD TOBIO-CHAN STOP LIKE U DID NOT JUST SEND THIS

 **oikawa:** LIKE THIS IS ACTUALLY THE FUNNIEST THING I HAVE EVER WITNESSED IN MY LIFE

 **oikawa:** I HAVE LITERALLY BEEN SENT INTO ORBIT AND DONT THINK I WILL EVER RETURN

 **kenma:** tobio i-

 **oikawa:** no u guys don’t understand like i’m going to screenshot this conversation and hang it up on my wall

 **atsumu:** at my funeral instead of having a picture of me next to my casket i want a screenshot of this conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my end notes are almost always the exact same sorry lmao
> 
> 1, PLEASE DO NOT FEEL OBLIGATED to do so but comments make me so happy and inspire me and fuel me (as im sure u’ve noticed by now). knowing that my this fic has helped a couple of u through a bad period or made ur day even the tiniest bit better makes me so unbelievably happy; and whenever i feel down or sad or uninspired or something i think of u guys and ur comments and i feel better. it's also just reassuring knowing that ppl still like the fic, yanno? so if u enjoyed this chapter i would absolutely love it if u left one :)
> 
> 2, feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end) 😊
> 
> 3, me, in the end notes of every single chapter: things aren’t going well and i’m a total mess  
> y’all: 👁👄👁  
> but seriously, i once again would like to thank all of you for the love and support you’ve shown me. it means more than i can put into words. i love each and every one of u with all of my heart <3
> 
> also i just wanted to say this right quick but i deadass love all of u


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m literally updating every two days wtf // half of this is funny and half of this is garbage but this is a super long update so,,,whether that is a good or bad thing is up to u lmao 
> 
> also not only is everyone very (lovingly) aggressive but the pining is lowkey strong too,,, but i’m planning for another confession to come soon ;) 
> 
> tl;dr i think you’ll either rly like this chapter or hate it..either way, i hope you enjoy <3

9:26pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**atsumu:** i am so gay guys

 **atsumu:** like i am so fucking gay

 **atsumu:** i mean i’m bisexual but like i am literally so gay

 **atsumu:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ec/c4/7b/ecc47b8d79a6498afd401e0274554d6c.jpg)

 **semi:** ok fat mood

 **futakuchi:** c'mon dude get your shit together

 **atsumu:** i’m pretty sure that the last time i had my shit together was when i was like six 

**oikawa:** ^^ ive never related to anything more than that in my entire life

 **kenma:** @akaashi quick pls come and screenshot this so we have proof that oikawa and atsumu more or less agreed on something

 **akaashi:** alright 

**yahaba:** also what prompted this

 **atsumu:** sakusa fucking texted me and asked if i wanted to get together this weekend 

**atsumu:** and the weekend is TOMORROW

 **futakuchi:** yes!!! confess while ur together!!!!

 **atsumu:** no ❤️

 **suga:** real talk tho why is futakuchi the one peer pressuring all of us to confess the most when he was the _only_ one out of the three ppl that are in relationships that KNEW it would be accepted 

**suga:** like tobio literally TOLD u that aone loved u back whereas shirabu and tobio had no idea if their confessions would be well received or not 

**suga:** well i knew tobio’s would be but he didn’t think so

 **semi:** and i know shirabu’s would be but he didn’t think so either 

**semi:** but my point still stands 

**atsumu:** e x a c t l y

 **suga:** anyway make sure to keep us updated tho

 **atsumu:** if i’m not dead after i will

 **tobio:** wait i’m confused why would u die

 **atsumu:** there are a lot of reasons thank u for asking

 **atsumu:** one way is that i could die from embarrassment (bc i’m almost positive i’ll embarrass myself at some point), another is that i could die from a heart attack (bc sakusa is so attractive it literally kills me), the list goes on and on

 **tobio:** oh

 **atsumu:** yeah lmao

 **atsumu:** so let’s see how it goes

 **tobio:** well i hope that you don’t die on your date

 **tobio:** i think it would make sakusa-san sad if u died

 **oikawa:** he probably won’t die but he will most definitely embarrass himself 

**atsumu:** oh like u have room to talk

 **oikawa:** i actually _do_ have room to talk thank u very little

 **oikawa:** iwa-chan and i have known each other since we were little kids he’s seen me at my worst

 **oikawa:** which admittedly is a blessing but it’s definitely a curse as well

 **yahaba:** @atsumu dw he definitely makes an ass out of himself all the time at practice too

 **oikawa:** i actually find it pretty funny that u say that considering the way u were acting at practice the other day

 **atsumu:** i’m intrigued pls continue

 **oikawa:** the sexual tension _and_ romantic tension was literally palpable 

**oikawa:** like every single person except mad dog-chan noticed

 **suga:** that isn’t too bad tho

 **oikawa:** wait i’m not done 

**yahaba:** do not continue i beg u

 **oikawa:** anyways so they made eye contact and mad dog-chan smiled just the tiniest bit and then,,,,,

**oikawa:**

**oikawa:** yahaba literally tripped so hard that it's a miracle he didn’t slam his head onto the gym floor and break his nose or something

 **atsumu:** OHMY GOD DID HE REALLY

 **futakuchi:** adjflksadfj i have to laugh,,, like that happened and u still tried to call oikawa out?? eye- [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a3/22/07/a322070af06a8bed7cb8df131b4613e1.jpg)

* * *

7:27am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** if u really stop and think about it, gasoline is just car juice

 **suga:** pls stop i just woke up

 **suga:** like can u give me at least five minutes before u start acting weird

 **oikawa:** ...

 **oikawa:** okay so i’ve thought it over and the conclusion i have come to is that i dont think im going to do that

 **suga:** i wish i could say that i’m surprised by that but alas

 **tobio:** wait i just realized that atsumu-san and sakusa-san are meeting up

 **oikawa:** tobio-chan please dont say that name here okay this is a safe space

 **futakuchi:** oikawa omg 

**oikawa:** like atsumu: *breathes* , me: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e9/64/34/e964340c0810faa1761989f85e544d91.jpg)

**atsumu:** i hope u choke

 **tobio:** oh hi good morning atsumu-san

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/31/e8/21/31e8211bed01e9281114f1fd0e2b2df1.jpg)

**atsumu:**

**atsumu:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ca/a6/5a/caa65a911bccbf09048ed1e71283439e.jpg)

**oikawa:** if u know how i feel why would u say that,,,like u put me in such an uncomfortable position like u know im not happy

 **futakuchi:** gdfsngsh 

**atsumu:** well u started it

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/de/cd/cd/decdcd45f04a403ea0c6cfb76bb1e872.jpg)

**suga:** HAAHAHAHAHA I JUST SPAT OUT MY DRINK

 **suga:** i wish the others were awake right now this is literally one of the funniest things i’ve ever seen

 **shirabu:** i’m awake and will confirm this genuinely is one of the funniest things i’ve ever seen 

**shirabu:** i also find it very poetic that the other day futakuchi made fun of oikawa’s outfit and now atsumu just called oikawa out for having a flat ass

 **oikawa:** i swear to god i’m this close,,,,,,this fucking close

 **tobio:** this close to what

 **oikawa:** all u need to know is that i’m this fucking close

* * *

12:35pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**atsumu:** on my way to hang out with sakusa

 **atsumu:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/63/bc/84/63bc84f76cd1caedcd3cc46f5be25401.jpg)

 **futakuchi:** good luck don’t die lol

 **atsumu:** no promises

 **tobio:** wait atsumu-san please tell sakusa-san hi for me 

**futakuchi:** i have an amazing idea !!

 **futakuchi:** maybe u should confess while there

 **yahaba:** u aren’t even directing that text to me but if you say that one more time i’m taking a bus to date tech

 **futakuchi:** to do what

 **yahaba:** idk yet but just know it will not be pleasant

 **akaashi:** i agree with yahaba

 **kenma:** violent akaashi has returned and i am LOVING IT

 **oikawa:** wait u guys speaking of confessing i’m fucking screaming why was this shirabu immediately after confessing to ushijima [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9a/60/d7/9a60d7dc7cff56a18ae65e5d837d9d5c.png)

**atsumu:** SDHFSDSH STOP I JUST WALKED UP TO SAKUSA AND WAS ABOUT TO PUT MY PHONE AWAY BUT THEN I SAW THIS AND ACTUALLY AUDIBLY SNORTED FUCK

 **atsumu:** in other words i think futakuchi jinxed it by saying don’t die bc i’m dead and its literally been less than a minute

 **futakuchi:** lmao my bad

 **atsumu:** i changed the subject by telling him that tobio-kun said hi 

**atsumu:** @tobio he said hi back

 **tobio:** :)

 **futakuchi:** wow atsumu brilliant diversion tactic 

**atsumu:** thank you i try 

**atsumu:** anyway later losers

 **shirabu:** he’s probably gonna embarrass himself and i genuinely cannot wait to hear about it

 **shirabu:** ALSO @oikawa fuck u for that

 **oikawa:** why are u booing me??? i’m right 

**shirabu:** u can’t even make fun of me for that considering u haven’t even TRIED to confess 

**shirabu:** actually wait a second,,,,make fun of me all u want 

**shirabu:** besides, i’m sure this is just your way of coping with the fact that you’re still single and i’m not 

**semi:** shirabu jesus ch rsiT 

**futakuchi:** oikawa oh my god he literally CAME FOR YOU

 **yahaba:** holy shit he didn’t hold back at all damn 

**oikawa:**

**oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0a/1c/3e/0a1c3ee25507859b9f13232ba5b96742.jpg)

 **futakuchi:** im screaming 

**oikawa:** why is nobody defending me from this cold blooded attack 

**oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4a/e0/64/4ae064da365b19d1a0bb09e24326c858.jpg)

 **shirabu:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5e/66/d9/5e66d9e504099fef3539e96c0de88cd8.jpg)

 **futakuchi:** it’s so fun being an observer of this all this petty bullshit

 **semi:** i know right

 **tobio:** wait a second

 **tobio:** all i did was go to take a shower what’s happening

 **akaashi:** u haven’t missed much 

**akaashi:** shirabu and oikawa are arguing 

**tobio:** oh

 **yahaba:** wait not to change the subject but i just saw something that said “i think i’m sassy but then i realize i’m just too sarcastic and borderline mean” and i want all of u to know that the first thing i thought of after reading that was that it described shirabu, oikawa, and atsumu

 **yahaba:** as a matter of fact, an example of this can conveniently be seen at this moment and im loving it

* * *

2:42pm - _t he pretty setter squad _

**tobio:** guess what i found

 **futakuchi:** tobio texting first is my lifeblood

 **semi:** same,,,,the character development is Exquisite

 **akaashi:** i agree

 **akaashi:** anyway yes go on what is it

 **tobio:** i found an emoji that looks like all of us playing volleyball 

**tobio:** (／_^)／ ● ＼(^_＼)

 **tobio:** see doesn’t it look like that

 **semi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c2/9d/86/c29d861542f8b6ae026b49a174f6a71a.jpg)

* * *

7:09pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**atsumu:** i’m back

 **oikawa:** HELLO

 **oikawa:** SPILL THE TEA FROM UR DATE

 **atsumu:** it wasn’t a date

 **futakuchi:** oh for christ’s sake

 **futakuchi:** ok spill the tea from ur ~hangout~

 **oikawa:** ^^

 **oikawa:** like,,,,,you’ve been gone a while 

**atsumu:** yes i have

 **tobio:** did u have a good time?

 **atsumu:** YES AND THATS THE FUCKIGN ISSUE

 **atsumu:** like not so sound gay or anything but this summarizes how i felt the entire time we were together [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bd/d2/70/bdd2705113d8e641e60706a4cb1b0dc9.jpg)

**tobio:** wait i’m confused 

**tobio:** we all have crushes on boys right ?? so what do you mean by “not to sound gay”

 **atsumu:** tobio-kun it’s just a phrase i-

 **kenma:** every single time that tobio roasts someone a year is added to my lifespan

 **shirabu:** agreed

 **tobio:** but i wasn’t trying to roast anyone just now

 **oikawa:** WHICH IS PROBABLY THE BEST PART

 **akaashi:** i find it interesting that he said “just now” bc it implies that sometimes he is consciously roasting us 

**tobio:**

**shirabu:** the silence is answer enough 

**atsumu:** wait i have an amazing idea

 **atsumu:** what if i texted sakusa and said “send me nudes when u get home so that i know ur safe”

 **oikawa:** oh my god YES

 **yahaba:** oh my god NO

 **futakuchi:** well that would be _one_ way to confess i suppose

 **futakuchi:** besides it’s as the saying goes—go big or go home

 **kenma:** i’ve always taken issue with that saying bc i genuinely cant comprehend why u would even want to go big if u could just go home

 **semi:** u raise a good point 

**yahaba:** @futakuchi if i’ve said it before i’ve said it a thousand times ,,,,,if u tell one of us to confess one more time i genuinely think i will stab my eyes out 

**yahaba:** in summary, stop fucking saying it

 **futakuchi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6c/50/67/6c50675b46296be140f09a4bb2e68f06.jpg)

* * *

11:27pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** hey guys 

**oikawa:** guess who’s bored

 **oikawa:** surprise !! it’s me !! i’m the one who’s bored !!

 **kenma:** ✓ read at 11:28pm

 **oikawa:** u know what fuck u guys i hate this chat

 **tobio:** hi oikawa-san

 **oikawa:** thank u for responding i appreciate that

 **tobio:** you’re welcome

 **atsumu:** @oikawa u know what? an old japanese legend says that if you shut the fuck up you would be much less annoying 

**oikawa:** i’ve been annoying since i was born

 **atsumu:** yeah? and i’ve been _annoyed_ since i was born and u are _not_ helping 

**oikawa:** it’s a part of my charm 

**atsumu:** is it,,,is it really

 **oikawa:** yes

 **oikawa:** well anyway since im so rudely being declined the attention i’ve request i have found a new way to cure my boredom 

**semi:** oh god 

**oikawa:** tag yourself [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1f/51/c3/1f51c3dfecfd5c779ff96f0435e02af5.png)

**kenma:** we just did one of these

 **oikawa:** i know but i feel like this one is funnier 

**oikawa:** besides even tho most of us, though sadly not all of us (i will graciously choose to not name names but u know who u are) get rly good grades i wanna see how u cope 

**yahaba:** this topic alone is triggering me 

**tobio:** same

 **tobio:** but after looking at it i think i would be emotional amy? 

**suga:** hrowvejwoshdbk why is that so true 

**suga:** the mood swings, the naps 

**suga:** and _especially_ the studying for 30 minutes before taking a five hour break 

**tobio:** i just hate studying 

**atsumu:** same i’m also emotional amy 100%

 **atsumu:** if nothing else than because of the studying for 30 minutes before taking a five hour break

 **atsumu:** so don’t worry tobio-kun you’re not alone in that regard 

**tobio:** it’s nice to know i’m not the only one

 **shirabu:** @yahaba and i are definitely over it steve 

**oikawa:** considering the battle that the two of u are currently in against the entire mathematical subject i’ll have to agree

 **yahaba:** ok true 

**shirabu:** well it’s not MY fault that school puts an emphasis on stuff like math and other pointless shit okay like i wanna go to med school all i need is to understand the basics not fucking _multivariable calculus_

 **tobio:** r u okay

 **shirabu:** yeah i think i just needed to get that out

**oikawa:**

**oikawa:** n e ways,,,,i’m “this is fine” lydia 

**oikawa:** like the bullet saying “smiles but is internally screaming” ?? it perfectly captures who i am

 **suga:** same here honestly 

**futakuchi:** ^ i’m also “this is fine” lydia but it’s mixed with fed up daniel tbh

 **futakuchi:** like both of them describe me rly accurately

 **futakuchi:** well the smiling thing is debatable but everything else is correct 

**atsumu:** slkafjslfj

 **semi:** hmmm

 **semi:** at the end of the day i even tho the vast majority of the time i don’t wait until the last minute to study, i think that out of all of them the most accurate would be last minute luke

 **atsumu:** ok wait why can i literally envision u owning a clear pencil case

 **semi:** fuck off

 **atsumu:** but do u

**semi:**

**semi:** i have decided not to comment 

**shirabu:** SDLFKJSDL; SEMI PLS SAY SIKE RIGHT NOW

 **shirabu:** LIKE U DO N OT HAVE A FUCKIGN CLEAR PENCIL CASE IM SCREAMING

 **semi:** it saddens me to say this,,,,,i do in fact have a clear pencil case

 **shirabu:** i will definitely remember this for the rest of my life 

**akaashi:** oh my god 

**akaashi:** also i know that these two are really at odds with each other but i think that i’m a mix between responsible jane and over it steve 

**oikawa:** wow it is both an honor and a privilege to be in the presence of a responsible jane

 **kenma:** wait let me think for a second because i mean i get rly good grades bc kuro helps me study and he’s rly smart but i think i’m also over it steve 

**oikawa:** weird flex abt kuroo being smart but the part abt u being over it steve i completely agree

 **oikawa:** i guess that’s everyone 

**oikawa:** also wow see wasnt this fun we learned more about each other _and_ im no longer bored

 **semi:** we learned more abt each other sure but we also had to come face to face with all of our god awful study habits

 **semi:** which is something i didnt want to think about considering i have a paper due tomorrow that i havent started

 **suga:** wow i guess u really are last minute luke

 **semi:** oh fuck off

* * *

8:53am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**kenma:** are people becoming more annoying or am i just becoming more tired of ppl

 **shirabu:** i feel that so hard

 **akaashi:** yes to both

 **kenma:** u don’t understand like sometimes i just want to bang my head into a locker and put myself into a coma or something so i don’t have to listen to the ppl in my school speak 

**shirabu:** mood

 **akaashi:** WHAT THE FUKC KENMA

 **akaashi:** that’s so morbid 

**kenma:** u don’t understand my patience with everyone is legitimately at 1%

 **futakuchi:** maybe all the pent up romantic and sexual tension between u and kuroo is what’s bothering u,,,maybe u just need to confess 

**yahaba:** i said if u mention confessing one more time i was going to take drastic actions and u just mentioned it so keep in mind that the next time i see u it’s on sIGHT

 **yahaba:** like [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ad/66/cc/ad66cc65f9678af821df4cfc49a83ad0.jpg)

**suga:** oh. my god 

**oikawa:** futakuchi u broke him 

**oikawa:** like u got him to use a reaction pic _unprompted_

 **futakuchi:** imagine what would happen if shirabu and tobio also started saying that since they’re also in relationships

 **yahaba:** that is a world i do Not want to live in

 **futakuchi:** @shirabu @tobio wow we hold so much power

 **futakuchi:** like we are the holy trinity 

**shirabu:** the big three

**tobio:**

**tobio:** i don’t have anything to add 

**futakuchi:** dammit tobio come on

 **tobio:** sorry

 **futakuchi:** sigh

 **futakuchi:** its fine 

**yahaba:** i can t believe this 

**futakuchi:** ?

 **yahaba:** nothing

 **yahaba:** y’all just better sleep with one eye open, especially u futakuchi 

**tobio:** why?

 **yahaba:**

**yahaba:** fine not u but ur on thin ice 

**futakuchi:** not to sound like oikawa but the sheer amount of favoritism here is astounding 

**semi:** wait hello i heard tobio was being threatened 

**semi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0d/9f/1e/0d9f1e6f036b49ee466e114baf433195.jpg)

 **atsumu:** ajsjdbsb omg

 **shirabu:** semi would literally throw hands for tobio it’s wild 

**kenma:** i feel like akaashi handed the metaphorical violence baton to yahaba and i’m enjoying his possession of it just as much as i was when akaashi had it 

**oikawa:** anyone in this chat: *threatens someone* , kenma: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c3/06/05/c3060521ebb686be03895012c72993ec.jpg)

**kenma:** u arent wrong

* * *

7:17pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**akaashi:** not to come out of left field but i have an important question 

**akaashi:** @futakuchi this you? [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2f/c7/d2/2fc7d2d85111069f132243abc1d7ebea.jpg)

**shirabu:** fhsmfvshd jesus ch rsiT

 **yahaba:** i’m sorry but what in the _literal_ fuck is that 

**futakuchi:** AKLDFJSDLFKJ WHERE DID U FIND THAT

 **akaashi:** sorry futakuchi but i don’t like to reveal my sources 

**suga:** ^^ i respect that

 **kenma:** akaashi pulling out screenshots is my lifeblood tbh

 **kenma:** it’s like,,,

no one:

absolutely nobody:

not a single soul on earth:

akaashi: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e2/63/cd/e263cd9185cd4a138d2ddb6ce66d4a40.jpg)

**yahaba:** bfjfkdjskfd why is that so accurate

 **shirabu:** @futakuchi i honestly think that u in that outfit is my sleep paralysis demon 

**suga:** also idk abt u guys but i’m getting a weird x-rated vibe to this for so many reasons like that pose? what even is that bc while oikawa’s outfit was god awful at least his pose was rated g for general audience

 **suga:** like,,,why is futakuchi’s hand basically in his pants? why is he winking? why is his tongue sticking out? i have so many questions

 **tobio:** oh wow

 **semi:** wait no tobio pls don’t look at this abomination [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/81/b1/05/81b1050cfd49c293b98ddf3de06125a9.jpg)

**atsumu:** futakuchi no offense but i actually think i might be in a state of shock right now

 **atsumu:** like the AUDACITY u had to make a meme about oikawa’s outfit being a fashion disaster when at one point u put this outfit on, looked in the mirror, and said this is the one

 **yahaba:** ^ agreed

 **oikawa:** n e ways fuck u futakuchi 

**oikawa:** but at the end of the day it’s as they say,,,,he who laughs last, laughs best

 **oikawa:** so [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8a/3c/b6/8a3cb6a664b91a7ed3beac29757a0d15.jpg)

**atsumu:** IM FUCKING CRYING LIKE SDLFKJSDL;

 **suga:** wow. this is incredible. the flavor is immaculate. never tasted anything like this before.

 **akaashi:** i honestly really appreciate how oikawa just became the human equivalent of a reverse uno card

 **futakuchi:** im tired and i hate it here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1, knowing that my this fic has helped a couple of u through a bad period or made ur day even the tiniest bit better makes me so unbelievably happy; and whenever i feel down or sad or uninspired or something i think of u guys and ur comments and i feel better. it's also just reassuring knowing that ppl still like the fic, yanno? PLEASE DO NOT FEEL OBLIGATED but if u rly enjoyed this chapter i would absolutely love it if u left one :)
> 
> 2, as always i would like to thank all of you for the love and support you’ve shown me. it means more than i can put into words. i love each and every one of u with all of my heart <3
> 
> 3, i’m sure you’ve noticed but im so bad at ending sections so im sorry if the shifts between different convos is kinda choppy
> 
> ummm,,,,,,,i feel like this fic is gonna end up being like a million chapters with like a billion words and at some point all of y’all are just gonna be like shut up stop this whoops sorry anyways i love u guys with all my heart
> 
> also feel free to check out feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end) 😊


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ended up quite a bit longer than i thought, lmao. you’ll either love it or you’ll hate it, but either way i hope u enjoy <3

10:32pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** so not to bring up math again but,,,

 **suga:** why is math one of the most frequently discussed things in this chat 

**yahaba:** @oikawa that text legitimately just triggered my fight or flight response

 **shirabu:** same

 **oikawa:** i think this would be yahaba and shirabu if they ever went out to eat together [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f9/51/e7/f951e709cb09cf2136be5ac8f05223a9.jpg)

**semi:** alsncbejdbn stop why is that so accurate

 **yahaba:** and what about it 

**suga:** and i repeat—why is math one of the most frequently discussed things in this chat 

**kenma:** i’ll change it to a different school subject then

this is me at this very moment [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6d/2b/e6/6d2be64cb6a922d8e4944f8ebdbac51e.jpg)

**kenma:** like i know i said i was giving up on school already but i seriously can’t do this like 

**kenma:** here’s my essay outline so far:

in this essay i won’t

fuck you for coming to my ted talk

 **oikawa:** interesting

 **kenma:** u don’t understand i’m so tired of this crap that the tiniest part of me is telling me to literally just submit that and be done with it

 **oikawa:** well that sounds like a perfectly rational decision to me so i say go for it 

**semi:** no it dOESNT

 **semi:** THAT IS ONE OF THE WORST IDEAS I HAVE EVER HEARD

 **semi:** PLS DO NOT DO THAT

 **kenma:** i just might

* * *

1:22am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**atsumu:** i’m literally about to cry bc the neighborhood is so fucking good

 **atsumu:** have i reached peak bi

 **atsumu:** and before u ask no, the song is not sweater weather

 **futakuchi:** interesting

 **futakuchi:** that means the question i’m abt to ask is extremely important and i hope that u answer correctly—which song 

**atsumu:** <https://youtu.be/x47TgeRJtH0>

**futakuchi:** f,,,u ck

 **futakuchi:** that’ll do it 

**oikawa:** oh my fucking god that sONG

 **oikawa:** I LITERALLY [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8e/d3/93/8ed3939f24d3ee0436b0c7fea72bfb43.jpg)

**tobio:**

**tobio:** 👁👄👁

 **semi:** CJSBEJEK TOBIO’S RESPONSE IM WEAK

 **suga:** i am cough laughing right now someone call an ambulance

 **suga:** like sometimes i truly think that this chat is going to put me in an early grave i

* * *

4:18pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**kenma:** kuro is a fucking nerd

 **akaashi:** i’m aware

 **kenma:** no u don’t understand like i’m fckin sobbing he literally just said some bullshit along the lines of like “u lack docosahexaenoic acid so ur opinions aren’t valid” to yaku today

 **oikawa:** i have absolutely no idea what that means

 **kenma:** THATS THE THING,,I DONT KNOW EITHER

 **kenma:** so to summarize, i’m in love with kuro

 **akaashi:** again, i’m aware 

**kenma:** like i’m seriously so in love with him i’m not even kidding

 **futakuchi:** _all of us_ are aware 

**kenma:** not to be nsfw but like i literally want him to kiss my forehead and call me kitten and like cuddle with me idek

 **oikawa:** aw

 **kenma:** also i want him to slam me against a wall and have his way with me 

**atsumu:** i’m loving the 180 u just took 

**futakuchi:** stop being horny on main pls

 **kenma:** no but seriously like [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8c/99/ab/8c99ab5c1382a26f4fece354d25925db.jpg)

**oikawa:** i think that’s the most emotion i’ve ever seen kenma exhibit, even if it was just because of/from a photo

 **semi:** ^^

 **shirabu:** oh 100%

 **kenma:** i don’t like how we’re all focusing on this now so i’m going to change the subject 

**kenma:** bokuto: “hey hey hey” , everyone: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f5/c9/d1/f5c9d116eca50f4bc6885a3f547dc999.jpg) , akaashi: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/eb/a0/a9/eba0a953fcdd36ed898a0a03374ff839.jpg)

**atsumu:** omg

 **suga:** i mean from what we’ve seen,,,,,he isn’t wrong 

**akaashi:** i hate u kenma

 **kenma:** it is what it is 

**kenma:** akaashi getting ready for school to go pine for no reason considering bokuto likes him back [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/aa/d9/58/aad958ce04fc6b734c6423449c58c3be.jpg)

**oikawa:** bfjfkdjskfd why is kenma literally coming for akaashi i’m

 **kenma:** well he comes for everyone else so

 **akaashi:** not this intensely 

**akaashi:** so watch ur mouth 

**atsumu:** i’m crying 

**futakuchi:** as someone who has been personally victimized by akaashi i must say this,,.,

 **futakuchi:** kenma: *calls akaashi out* , me: the power that that has, the intelligence that that has, the clearance that that has, the access that that has, the influence that that has, the profile that that has, the international implications that that has

* * *

9:45pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**atsumu:** im sure we all know the iconic tv show “whose line is it anyway”

 **futakuchi:** no

 **tobio:** sorry atsumu-san but i don’t either 

**atsumu:** ok u uncultured pieces of shit 

**futakuchi:** damn man no need to get so aggressive 

**yahaba:** i feel like i know where this is going and no we are not gonna tag ourselves 

**yahaba:** but at least its a bit refreshing to have someone else ask us to do it instead of oikawa

 **oikawa:** fuck u

 **atsumu:** anyway ok so we’re gonna tag ourselves go look some up it’s not like any of u have anything better to do right now anyway

 **shirabu:** i have math homework 

**atsumu:** and i repeat—it’s not like any of u have anything better to do right now anyway

 **shirabu:**

**shirabu:** ok i’m gonna go look for some

 **atsumu:** to get the ball rolling i’ll go first,,,,this is me [ attachment.jpg ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/38/8a/04/388a0478619add9b703376b589b08815.jpg)

**oikawa:** sorry but literally nothing has ever been _less_ you

 **atsumu:** i take severe offense to that 

**oikawa:** truth hurts ≧◠‿◠≦✌

 **suga:** FSKFSDKJFSJK WHY IS THIS OIKAWA IF HE WENT TO SCHOOL IN THE STATES [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/22/d8/25/22d825a711bace5d40d4edf34e5a6151.jpg)

**futakuchi:** oh my gOD wait it totally is

**oikawa:**

**oikawa:** i hate how i can’t even disagree, but i do love the fact that it has to do with aliens

 **kenma:** oikawa whenever any person looks at iwaizumi [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c8/18/da/c818da049895830125a15dca39f72167.png)

**oikawa:** ok that one actually is so true tho like i can’t even lie about it 

**shirabu:** wait wait wait this is also oikawa [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b9/dc/93/b9dc9341769a9a31b5383f5ac3fc6289.jpg)

**oikawa:** hey that’s rude i’m not overly dramatic

 **atsumu:** ok sweetie

 **oikawa:** fuck u guys like pls stop ganging up on me

 **oikawa:** besides don’t even try to act like this isn’t at LEAST half of the group chat at any given point [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d7/90/8c/d7908c6ccf0fffe36d764ab638f5ca9a.jpg)

**yahaba:** semi about tobio [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/297378381651288402/)

**tobio:** (*^▽^*)

 **semi:** ASDFGHJK ST O P IM

 **kenma:** yahaba and akaashi when they called out oikawa and futakuchi respectively [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/09/82/f0/0982f0dba4d4e38d2422d666ba88dc0f.jpg)

**yahaba:** oh. my goD

 **suga:** atsumu and oikawa but about each other [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/34/fa/39/34fa397c183535774bc3c63342028124.jpg)

**yahaba:** why is that so true

 **yahaba:** but at least there will always be one constant in this chat,,

oikawa 🤝 atsumu

constantly bickering 

**tobio:** but at least it’s done with love?

 **oikawa:** ugh

 **atsumu:** ^

 **akaashi:** moving on this is kenma but the “serious scientist” is just school [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/94/b4/41/94b4410b5a2b96e7222171c7bc4411a5.png)

**kenma:** that’s 100% true

 **futakuchi:** i cant breathe why are these so accurate

 **akaashi:** atsumu kenma and oikawa for constantly being horny on main [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/55/ff/c0/55ffc025e635ba63e1716ca1d6883566.jpg)

**oikawa:** hey almost everyone here is horny on main i resent that

 **akaashi:** while that may be true, u guys are the by far the worst

 **kenma:** why r u bunching me together with those two

 **oikawa:** i resent that as well 

**akaashi:** @kenma u were literally horny on main like this morning

 **oikawa:** full offense kenma but that’s very true

 **atsumu:** ^^

 **kenma:** fuck u i’m moving on these two are literally tobio [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/77/ce/70/77ce702cc3ac25251eca6852a74de508.jpg) , [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bf/4e/3a/bf4e3adcb9ac873979fbd17b8fa0efe1.jpg)

**suga:** omg

 **suga:** but fr tho why are these tag urself things always so insanely accurate 

**shirabu:** true

 **semi:** i know this isn’t the exact same thing as a tag urself thing but correct me if i’m wrong—i feel like this single video describes atsumu’s energy better than any word in any language could [ https://youtu.be/ZJ3QzuGjaq8 ](https://youtu.be/ZJ3QzuGjaq8)

**futakuchi:** THIS IS SO FUNYNTNTN I CANT

 **atsumu:** honestly? yeah 

* * *

2:56pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**atsumu:** i have an announcement

 **yahaba:** every single time u say that i get an awful feeling in my chest 

**atsumu:** first of all, Rude

 **atsumu:** but anyway i think i’m going to confess to sakusa tomorrow

 **futakuchi:** holy shit r u fr

 **tobio:** that’s so nice

 **atsumu:** he’s reached out a few times to ask to hang out with me and he’s offered to come to me despite the fact that he lives like,,,,a couple hours away

 **atsumu:** that has to mean something doesn’t it??

 **suga:** wow how did u ever come to that conclusion 

**suga:** is isnt like we’ve been SAYING THAT FOR AGES OR ANYTHING

**atsumu:**

**suga:** i-

 **suga:** sigh

 **yahaba:** well how do u plan to do it

 **atsumu:** pick-up lines

 **akaashi:** no

 **yahaba:** pls don’t do that 

**atsumu:** wanna hear some of my ideas

 **akaashi:** no

 **atsumu:** okay woah don’t say yes all at one everyone

 **atsumu:** besides i only have five ideas it’s not like i have a million 

**atsumu:** i’ll start off my sharing my two favorites 

1\. my hands are cold let me put them in your pants 

2\. they say your tongue is the strongest muscle in ur body,,,,,wanna fight?

 **semi:** NO

 **tobio:** is the tongue really the strongest muscle in the body?

 **semi:** oh jesus christ

 **semi:** like not to recycle a meme so soon after it’s debut but tobio pls don’t look i can tell it’s only going to get worse from here [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/81/b1/05/81b1050cfd49c293b98ddf3de06125a9.jpg)

**atsumu:** your belt looks tight let me loosen it for u

 **kenma:** ok gross

 **shirabu:** in all honesty that one doesn’t even make that much sense

 **atsumu:** whatever 

**atsumu:** anyway and here are the last two (and the most suggestive) lines

 **atsumu:** my body’s got 206 bones,,,do u want to give me another one?

 **suga:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/15/44/2e/15442e856ff0d9c240344574ecd54e3c.jpg)

 **semi:** i can’t believe that u of all ppl are actually encouraging him right now

 **semi:** like S T O P

 **yahaba:** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 **atsumu:** r u a candle? cause i want to blow u

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cb/6b/11/cb6b1121f51937b6df34c8f20cdf0a18.jpg)

 **kenma:** ^

 **yahaba:** at this rate u won’t even gET to confess to sakusa cause i’m going to throttle u before u get the chance

 **shirabu:** those last two make it seem like ur propositioning him 

**atsumu:** and what about it 

**shirabu:**

**shirabu:** ok fair 

**oikawa:** what on earth makes u think that those would even work

 **atsumu:** isn’t it obvious? it’s bc i’m undeniably irresponsible 

**atsumu:** shit 

**atsumu:** i meant irresistible 

**semi:** LKADSJFLSDJF

 **akaashi:** i think autocorrect is trying to tell u something 

**atsumu:** fuck off 

* * *

5:07am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**kenma:** i love saying goodnight to my parents at like 10pm only to still be awake right now 

**tobio:** same here

 **kenma:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **tobio:** oh i love these

 **tobio:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **futakuchi:** for the love of god will u two go to sleep 

**kenma:** lemme think abt it

 **kenma:** no ❤️

 **tobio:** me too

 **futakuchi:** just sLEEP

 **kenma:** no ❤️

 **tobio:** but futakuchi-san, you’re awake too

 **kenma:** tobio,,,i love u so much sometimes 

**tobio:**

**tobio:** (≧∇≦)

 **futakuchi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/61/33/a3/6133a385c883ccb0c5739e59ee7dc494.jpg)

 **futakuchi:** but more importantly yes i am wake but the DIFFERENCE is that i just woke up while the two of you haven’t even GONE to sleep 

**kenma:** i think being tired is basically a part of my personality at this point

 **tobio:** same here

 **tobio:** and my mom always said that a person should never change who they are in order to make someone else happy so

 **kenma:** IM DYI NG

**futakuchi:**

**futakuchi:** [ https://youtu.be/Udj-o2m39NA ](https://youtu.be/Udj-o2m39NA)

* * *

8:34am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**yahaba:** oh my god those texts i’m 

**oikawa:** fuck i can’t believe i missed tobio-chan wrecking someone

 **atsumu:** ^^

 **atsumu:** also @tobio @kenma @futakuchi [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/14/bc/cd/14bccd180a0c552d38fd9a49380b8f7c.jpg)

**suga:** ATSUMU IM;KAFLDJAS 

**tobio:** oh my god

 **tobio:** also wait isn’t today the day atsumu-san is confessing?

 **atsumu:** yes

 **atsumu:** and consequently today is also the day i will DIE

 **tobio:**? why

 **atsumu:** im nERVOUS THAT HE’LL KILL ME AFTER I CONFESS

 **tobio:** he wouldn’t do that atsumu-san

 **atsumu:** u don’t know that 

**futakuchi:** i’m sure he won’t

 **futakuchi:** but if he does i’ll make sure to deliver a tear-jerking eulogy at ur funeral

 **atsumu:** thanks 

**atsumu:** but even if i don’t die physically i will die mentally and emotionally

 **yahaba:** omg

 **atsumu:** no seriously like this is a candid of me later this evening after he rejects me [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6d/e7/f3/6de7f3c0c207386ffd8a8bc26b967811.jpg)

**oikawa:** not that i wouldn’t pay to have a picture of u looking like that but yesterday u said that u thought that the fact that sakusa was actually making the effort to come to u when u hang out had to mean something 

**oikawa:** and i agreed then and still agree now

 **oikawa:** so get it together

 **suga:** did oikawa,,,,just attempt to give atsumu a pep talk??

 **oikawa:** yes but it will NEVER happen again 

**kenma:** akaashi from the sidelines as atsumu and oikawa exchange their once-in-a-blue-moon civil exchanges [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9e/84/7c/9e847ca9ec47e24e8b79b715f43f173e.jpg)

**futakuchi:** ANSJDNKSADN

 **atsumu:** i will remember this always

 **oikawa:** idk if that’s a good or bad thing but i’m just gonna assume it’s a bad thing so fuck u

 **yahaba:** and the moment is gone

 **yahaba:** but @oikawa agreed 

**atsumu:** why does everyone always assume the worst of me

 **akaashi:** it saves time

* * *

12:28pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**atsumu:** i just got to where we’re supposed to meet at 12:30

 **tobio:** oh that’s soon! it’s 12:28 

**atsumu:** i fucking KNOW it’s 12:28

 **atsumu:** its why i’m freaking the fuck out

 **atsumu:** i can’t do this like [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1a/76/f4/1a76f44d1a9e1931bd64ba94369f5cc0.jpg)

**futakuchi:** i respect that even in times of crisis u can still send reaction pics 

**atsumu:** ok i see him like he is in my line of sight right now

 **atsumu:** i’m trying to stay positive, even tho i’m almost positive that this is going to kill me

 **atsumu:** or _sakusa himself_ is going to kill me

 **tobio:** it’s like i said earlier atsumu-san, he wouldn’t do that

 **atsumu:** and it’s like _i_ said earlier tobio-kun, u don’t know that for sure 

**atsumu:** like these could very well be my last texts to u 

**oikawa:** good

 **atsumu:** i hate u

 **oikawa:** but also good luck

 **semi:** good luck from me too

 **shirabu:** ^^

 **tobio:** oh me too!

 **yahaba:** before this chat blows up with good luck messages i’m just going to say that the rest of us say good luck too

 **atsumu:** thanks

 **atsumu:** also fuck he’s here i’m gonna shit my pants bye [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ab/2e/73/ab2e7353f041c3b4ebd275be13a86a89.jpg)

**futakuchi:** wojsbdnkskwa his last text was a meme i’m gONE

 **tobio:** i hope everything will go well

 **oikawa:** lmao forget about that poor son of a bitch

 **oikawa:** as we wait for atsumu to text us abt his confession i think it’s time for me to share the numerous possible ways that i, oikawa tooru, could shoot my shot with iwa-chan (now, to set the scene, obviously these texts will be sent while we’re in the same room)

 **shirabu:** not a single part of me wants to hear any of this

 **kenma:** ^

 **tobio:** wait oikawa-san are you planning to confess too?

 **oikawa:** of course not what kind of person do u take me for

 **tobio:** is that a trick question

**oikawa:**

**oikawa:** anyway so i text him: what if 😱 we kissed 👨❤️👨 at the area 51 raid 🥴👨🚀👽🥰

 **futakuchi:** stop

 **futakuchi:** that is literally beyond stupid

 **futakuchi:** like even as a joke that’s beyond stupid

 **futakuchi:** like i genuinely think that you have single-handedly established a new kind of stupid just now simply by sending that text to us

 **oikawa:** good bc i love saying stupid things 

**futakuchi:** ive noticed

 **oikawa:** oh pls like u have any room to talk

 **oikawa:** anyways,,,sometimes it fuels me

 **oikawa:** like occasionally i truly Thrive off of my own stupidity 

**tobio:** but do u think it would work ??

 **akaashi:** as always, i have no idea whether or not tobio is asking for real or if he’s mocking u

 **oikawa:** i don’t think i even want to know so i’m just going to move on and present option number two: i send him a text that says “i want u to be my b(est)f(riend)”

 **yahaba:** currently trying to imagine u sending either of those things and iwaizumi-san’s reaction is literally sending me into orbit

 **yahaba:** but i mean at the end of the day i suppose that’s progress,,,,however considering what ur first proposal was thats not saying too much,,,,

 **oikawa:** personally, i still like the first idea

 **futakuchi:** i mean do what u want but dont come crying to us after u get punched in the face for it

 **oikawa:** thats so Rude why would u say that

 **futakuchi:** bc its what i would do if i ever got a message like that

 **oikawa:** i am not a fan of the energy that i am receiving from u right now

 **oikawa:** like [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1e/74/9d/1e749d6702240ab63acc206e0743087c.jpg)

**suga:** ajndakjs omg

* * *

6:17pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** ok listen whereas with shirabu we were left waiting for only a couple of hours it’s been like five or six hours and we still haven’t heart _shit_

 **oikawa:** LIKE,,, WHY R WE CONSTANTLY LEFT HANGING

 **suga:** ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another cliffhanger? more likely than u think apparently 
> 
> 1, knowing that my this fic has helped a couple of u through a bad period or made ur day even the tiniest bit better makes me so unbelievably happy; and whenever i feel down or sad or uninspired or something i think of u guys and ur comments and i feel better. it's also just reassuring knowing that ppl still like the fic, yanno? PLEASE DO NOT FEEL OBLIGATED but if u rly enjoyed this chapter i would absolutely love it if u left one :)
> 
> 2, things are still not going well at all, so as always i would like to thank all of you for the love and support you’ve shown me. it means more than i can put into words. i love each and every one of u with all of my heart <3
> 
> 3, oikawa’s first pick up line is based off this post on my tumblr https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/186403236512/iwaizumi-oikawa
> 
> 4, feel free to check out feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end) 😊


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was pretty fun to write but it’s also relatively short and is also awful,,,however i rly just wanted to post so i could feel accomplished for getting something done and so u guys can have some content. anyways, i hope y’all enjoy <3

8:03pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**atsumu:** i look pretty good for a dead bitch

 **oikawa:** hes alive !!

 **oikawa:** after being gone for like EIGHT FUCKING HOURS

 **tobio:** hi atsumu-san! how did it go?

 **atsumu:** it definitely went

 **futakuchi:** ELABORATE

 **semi:** wait wait wAIT. before u say anything else,,,,,pls tell us u didn’t use any of those pick up lines

 **atsumu:** i didn’t

 **semi:** thank god

 **semi:** anyway but so ???

 **atsumu:** well first we hung out for a few hours bc i needed to psych myself up

 **shirabu:** valid 

**atsumu:** eventually i said my whole spiel well to make a long story short,,,,,,one thing led to another and take from this what u will but my back was pressed against a wall for a little while,,,,if u know what i mean 

**atsumu:** ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴

 **futakuchi:** SKHDHDJSJSJSJ

 **atsumu:** get it? cause like,,,,my back was pressed up against a _wall_

 **yahaba:** i’m happy for u so i’ll let that god awful text slide 

**oikawa:** wait ew was it in an alley

 **tobio:** wait sakusa-san was actually willing to go into an alley?

 **atsumu:** it wasn’t a dingy damp alley or anything like it wasn’t gross but it was still an alley yes

 **atsumu:** anyways

 **atsumu:** some ~things~ occurred 

**yahaba:** i fucking hate it when any of u guys use ~

 **yahaba:** but go on 

**atsumu:** after a bit of that we decided to just chill out for a while before he had to leave

 **atsumu:** and he sanitized his hands right after we left and put his mask back on immediately but,,,,after i sanitized my hands too he held my hand

 **semi:** aw that’s so nice

 **oikawa:** idk how u accomplished this but u somehow made the description of both ur date _and_ ur confession so detailed yet at the same time so vague

 **akaashi:** true

 **atsumu:** but yeah it was rly nice like i just fucking

 **atsumu:** [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/32/af/b8/32afb8532c49e18843a9b507cca8c5b6.jpg)

**suga:** omg

 **tobio:** wait a second atsumu-san there’s something important that needs to happen

 **atsumu:** what

 **tobio:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **futakuchi:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **shirabu:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **atsumu:** FUCK YES

 **atsumu:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **yahaba:** i literally hate every single thing that’s going on right now

 **futakuchi:** we finally have a new member of the holy trinity

 **shirabu:** the big three 

**tobio:**

**tobio:** i still don’t have anything to add 

**futakuchi:** dammit tobio come on 2.0

 **tobio:** but we need a new anyway since there’s four of us now, don’t we?

 **futakuchi:** u have a point

 **shirabu:** i feel like the only option is to become the holy quaternity 

**futakuchi:** that doesn’t roll of the tongue as well but we’ll work on it but 

**akaashi:** i know what you’re about to say and Don’t 

**futakuchi:** if someone else confesses we don’t even need to think of a new name yet

 **akaashi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e9/d4/ee/e9d4ee026379085234b7493210b9d02e.jpg)

 **kenma:** i’ve missed violent akaashi so much wow

 **atsumu:** so have i

 **atsumu:** pls stay forever 

**futakuchi:** pls _don’t_ bc the violence is always directed at me

 **akaashi:** that’s correct

 **oikawa:** bfjfkdjskfd

* * *

4:03am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** hi just put salt in my hot chocolate instead of sugar i hate it here so much im so close to fighting a bitch

 **kenma:** literally how did u make that mistake 

**oikawa:** probably bc it’s FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING AND IM TIRED

 **kenma:** lmao 4am is nothing 

**tobio:** sorry oikawa-san but i agree with kenma-san

 **oikawa:** “4am is nothing” bitch all of us have morning practice in like three hours

 **kenma:** and?

**oikawa:**

**oikawa:** i cant deal w this rn

* * *

3:56pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**suga:** that’s it i’m done i can’t do this anymore bye 

**semi:**?

 **suga:** it was fun while it lasted but i’m gonna die now so bye

 **oikawa:** omg

 **oikawa:** what happened lmao

 **tobio:** yachi just came to practice this morning wearing tanaka-san’s team jacket

 **yahaba:** no

 **semi:** aw that’s so sweet 

**suga:** no it’s actually awful

 **tobio:** i think suga-san is just jealous 

**shga:** shut uP I AM NOT JEALOUS

 **tobio:** okay

 **suga:** i don’t like that tone of voice 

**oikawa:** wait a second does this mean u guys are texting during practice AGAIN

 **suga:** maybe so

 **suga:** half of the team STILL look shocked whenever tobio is on his phone

 **tobio:** especially if he laughs or smiles

 **semi:** thanks i hate it

 **futakuchi:** true

 **futakuchi:** also suga if ur jealous of her maybe u should just,,,,

 **suga:** don’t fucking say it

 **futakuchi:** c o n f e s s

 **suga:** i hate u

 **atsumu:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/da/2a/f5/da2af5d8dcf57063d10cde5d6858996c.jpg)

 **oikawa:** oh my gOD WHY IS THAT SO ACCURATE CJSBEJEK LIKE STOP IM WEAK

 **futakuchi:** and i’ll do it again 

**suga:** i will Kill u one day 

**futakuchi:** i’m looking forward to it ;)

 **kenma:** gross 

**suga:** ALSO WAIT @ATSUMU STOP U JUST MADE HIM LAUGH W THAT PIC

 **atsumu:** that’s such an honor 

**suga:** update tsukishima just (loudly) whispered to yamaguchi that he still can’t believe tobio is in a group chat with people

 **suga:** and that he has friends in general

 **shirabu:** that bean pole is finna catch these HANDS if he keeps saying that type of shit

 **futakuchi:** shirabu calling tsukishima a bean pole >>>

 **oikawa:** agreed 

**suga:** and it’s funny bc like,,,,tsukishima and tobio actually ARE friends they’re just also very antagonistic

 **suga:** they just refuse to admit it 

**tobio:** that’s bc we aren’t friends 

**suga:** ^^ case and point

* * *

11:04am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**yahaba:** i’m tired of pining after kyoutani

 **yahaba:** like i’m genuinely starting to miss the stage where i couldn’t decide if i liked him or wanted to punch him in the throat 

**futakuchi:** dfjgfkjdhfkj

 **oikawa:** the sexual tension was just as bad then the only difference now is that there’s romantic tension on top of it

 **yahaba:** fuck. off 

**oikawa:** ≧◠‿◠≦✌

 **futakuchi:** honestly the follow-up of the pining text was funny enough that i won’t even say what i normally say

 **futakuchi:** see i’m not even saying the word 

**futakuchi:** you’re welcome

* * *

9:17pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**tobio:** oikawa-san are you okay?

 **tobio:** you haven’t sent a meme in a while

 **semi:** wtf do u mean “a while” it’s only been like a day

 **tobio:** that’s a while for him

 **oikawa:** i’ve been ✨stressed✨

 **semi:** about what

 **oikawa:** that’s the thing,,,,idek

 **oikawa:** like i stress about stress before there’s even stress to stress about

 **kenma:** ok mood 

**oikawa:** anyway guys isn’t it kinda freaky how you start dying the day u were born

 **oikawa:** and today is the oldest you’ve ever been but also the youngest you’ll ever be again 

**suga:** ,,,r u having an existential crisis 

**oikawa:** yea

 **oikawa:** and to make it worse there is no emoji that describes how i feel 

**oikawa:** like why isn’t there a sad peace sign emoji ?? i need to show i’m going thru but i _also_ need to continue my signature pose

 **futakuchi:** here’s this ?? [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/61/7f/bb/617fbb5398448e0d850b785455384656.jpg)

**oikawa:** oh my god futakuchi,,,,,,,this might be the nicest thing you’ve ever done for me

 **oikawa:** like i’m tearing up a bit 

**atsumu:** i think it’s more like this if anything [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d7/10/86/d710860fc6a60e06a515304554916725.jpg)

**oikawa:** u know what? maybe it’s true

 **oikawa:** like maybe i am a clown 

**oikawa:** but i despite this i will persevere and strive to be the clown that everyone would want to see in the circus 

**futakuchi:** FDSHKFSD

 **semi:** wow that was very inspirational 

**oikawa:** oh and aNOTHER THING

 **akaashi:** no

 **oikawa:** a yawn is just a boneless cough

 **yahaba:** why do u subject us to this type of mental abuse

 **oikawa:** bc these are valid questions 

**oikawa:** are lobsters mermaids to scorpions

 **akaashi:** stop

 **oikawa:** bisexuals are the omnivores of sexuality

 **futakuchi:** snfbddkkhnj

 **oikawa:** if we can’t see air, do fish see water

 **semi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/df/f9/24/dff924926a5439365f6a30ff72ae5454.jpg)

 **yahaba:** ^

 **tobio:** that’s actually a really good question oikawa-san now i really want to know if fish can actually see water

 **oikawa:** SEE TOBIO-KUN GETS IT

 **tobio:** wait oikawa-san you still haven’t sent a meme though 

**oikawa:** shut up don’t call me out

 **oikawa:** like [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/30/6f/1a/306f1a5ce94e4f50f8ef363010f49a07.jpg)

**yahaba:** oh my god guys

 **yahaba:** this chat constantly makes me feel like i need an advil or something 

**oikawa:** YOU’RE ONLY LIKE 17 STOP ACTING LIKE AN OLD MAN

 **yahaba:** fuck off

* * *

10:11am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**suga:** the highlight of my day was when daichi screamed at tanaka to stop staring at yachi and pay attention to practice

 **tobio:** and _mine_ was when tsukishima started making fun of tanaka for it and sawamura-san turned around and told him that he had no room to talk

 **suga:** see what i mean abt the antagonism 

**semi:** pfffft

 **shirabu:** kinda surprised tobio and hinata weren’t called out

 **suga:** they’re gross during break and before or after practice but DURING practice they’re way too focused on volleyball 

**futakuchi:** oh my god 

**kenma:** why am i not surprised

anyways how’s everyone doing 

**kenma:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1d/9d/0b/1d9d0bafeeccfe7577a600f697ba1d5e.jpg)

 **semi:** um,,,,,what

 **kenma:** just like

 **kenma:** this photo describes how i’m doing 

omg what’s wrong 

**kenma:** don’t try to learn other languages

 **tobio:**?? 

**kenma:** just don’t

 **yahaba:** why

 **kenma:** duolingo sucks and is out to get me

 **oikawa:** slkafjslfj i haven’t heard that name in years 

**kenma:** its like,,,,,,whenever i make one mistake they’re all like even when u get something wrong at least ur still learning :) but if i make five mistakes TOTAL then they take a 180 and say like oh ur an idiot u need to pay us money or wait like seven million hours to get ur five hearts back so u can continue to learn 

**oikawa:** damn that was the longest message he’s ever sent and arguably the most range of emotion he’s ever showed

 **akaashi:** agreed

 **akaashi:** like i can’t imagine him saying any of that out loud, especially considering the aggressiveness of the message 

**kenma:** whatever 

**suga:** anyway r u good lmao

 **kenma:** N O

 **akaashi:** oh my god

 **kenma:** i’m just trying to LEARN

 **futakuchi:** why is this so fucking funny and so ooc somehow

 **kenma:** probably bc i’m extremely fucking annoyed

 **atsumu:** correct me if i’m wrong but,,,

violent akaashi 🤝 aggressively annoyed kenma

adding years to my life 

**oikawa:** FACTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so not to sound predictable but it is still an extremely rough time for me for numerous reasons. and so, not to sound emo or anything, but i just wanted to say that i love u guys so much,,,the support you’ve shown me along with the well-wishes and kind words mean more to me than i could ever hope to express. i hope that each and every one of u is doing well. thank you so much <3
> 
> feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end) 😊


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone,,,,,,i know this chapter isn’t the best and it’s certainly very short, but i rly wanted to get some new content out for y’all.. i hope you enjoy! (also if u hate youtube links there are quite a few in here but i personally think that it’s worth it)
> 
> but frfr this is so short its not even 1000 words im so sorry but i didnt wanna leave u guys hanging pls dont hate me for it

7:53am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** listen iwa-chan rly said i respect the ugly community but it ain’t me 

**suga:** aksnfdkjdsgnkjdf

 **semi:** what did he do this time

 **yahaba:** he’s doing nothing

 **yahaba:** like i stg he’s just,,,,,breathing

 **akaashi:** iwaizumi-san: *breathes* , oikawa: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/22/bc/55/22bc55a87417c9087a308da2b57533cc.jpg)

**atsumu:** AKAASHI EOIRJGDKFZA IM SCREAMING PLS LIKE

violent akaashi 🤝 salty akaashi

the only thing that brings me joy

 **kenma:** literally same

 **oikawa:** @akaashi it’s funny u say that bc the exact same thing applies to u abt bokuto

 **akaashi:** oh 100% like i am FULLY aware

 **oikawa:** wait i have one that’s a DIRECT @ towards u

 **oikawa:** bokuto: *breathes* , akaashi: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b2/00/8f/b2008f4f8ccc3549b06a85f0b80265cc.jpg)

**suga:** soirdgjfk N O

 **suga:** i mean mood but STOP

 **tobio:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/19/ef/c3/19efc367690dda3af282b10b304da4cc.jpg)

 **shirabu:** LKSDJAFLDFLSKDFJS TOBIO

 **futakuchi:** the reaction pic/meme game that this chat has is literally unparalleled

 **semi:** u guys stop it it way too early for everyone to be so horny on main

 **atsumu:** it is never too early

* * *

9:46pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**futakuchi:** remember when semi sent that video of someone screaming “in my feelings” and said it described atsumu

 **suga:** how could i forget

 **atsumu:** uh YES OF COURSE

 **atsumu:** I WATCH IT EVERY MORNING BEFORE PRACTICE ITS MY HYPE SONG

 **semi:** sjdkdjsldjdkkdkf

 **futakuchi:** well i present to you—oikawa [ https://youtu.be/SpilHndFa_o ](https://youtu.be/SpilHndFa_o)

**suga:** OH MY GOD WHY IS THAT LITERALLY HIM

 **suga:** LIKE WHY AM I ABLE TO VIVIDLY PICTURE THIS

 **atsumu:** SAME

 **oikawa:** i honestly have nothing to say to that like ,,,,yeah

 **oikawa:** WAIT

 **oikawa:** LETS FIND ONE FOR EVERYONE ELSE

 **futakuchi:** YES

 **oikawa:** this is yahaba dont ask me why it just is [ https://youtu.be/R3Nzz60cGnw ](https://youtu.be/R3Nzz60cGnw)

**futakuchi:** damn that was fast

 **yahaba:** i mean

 **yahaba:** yeah i can see that

 **shirabu:** omg

 **semi:** atsumu and oikawa [ https://youtu.be/bFw5lrN-mig ](https://youtu.be/bFw5lrN-mig)

**oikawa:** wait both of us have already had one

 **oikawa:** but true

 **futakuchi:** oikawa and atsumu if all of us ever hang out [ https://youtu.be/ZzTxvFfBzew ](https://youtu.be/ZzTxvFfBzew)

**futakuchi:** im holding the camera

 **suga:** can we pls get together simply for this to happen 

**yahaba:** ^^

 **semi:** ok anyway this is shirabu [ https://youtu.be/OAhQOCMuu2Q ](https://youtu.be/OAhQOCMuu2Q)

**shirabu:** me w literally anyone that isn’t on our team

 **shirabu:** besides u guys but jesus christ never quote me on that

 **tobio:** here is suga [ https://youtu.be/c9H7wwfrpgI ](https://youtu.be/c9H7wwfrpgI)

**oikawa:** tobio-chan eye-

 **atsumu:** futakuchi [ https://youtu.be/VlCVvP2RLh4 ](https://youtu.be/VlCVvP2RLh4)

**futakuchi:** fuck u

 **atsumu:** sorry but the truth hurts

 **futakuchi:** lowkey akaashi [ https://youtu.be/cAI0GuOKaq4 ](https://youtu.be/cAI0GuOKaq4)

**atsumu:** WHY IS THAT SO TRUE

 **akaashi:** kenma [ https://youtu.be/xAlR44RrHns ](https://youtu.be/xAlR44RrHns)

**kenma:** yeah

 **oikawa:** WAIT WAIT W A I T

 **oikawa:** tobio-chan [ https://youtu.be/CqCCBohjaqA ](https://youtu.be/CqCCBohjaqA)

**shirabu:** oh my god

 **oikawa:** get it

 **oikawa:** its funny cause he referenced it earlier

 **atsumu:** we know why its funny u fucking idiot

* * *

3:32pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**atsumu:** so akaashi,,,,,

 **akaashi:** no

 **atsumu:** have u thought about confessing to bo-kun yet

 **akaashi:** do. not call him that

 **atsumu:** 𝒷𝑜-𝓀𝓊𝓃

 **oikawa:** wow i love the font

 **atsumu:** thanks i picked it myself 

**futakuchi:** since akaashi is obviously too busy being angry i shall temporarily take his role and screenshot yet another rare occurance of oikawa and atsumu getting along/agreeing on something

 **yahaba:** why did u say it so oddly professional-like

 **yahaba:** or like u were narrating and nature documentary

 **atsumu:** well he IS giving off a somewhat feral attitude so i feel like a nature documentary narration fits pretty well actually 

**akaashi:** FUCK YOU

 **akaashi:** LIKE FUCK ALL OF U

 **atsumu:** you’re yelling? at ME? the one person who has never done anything wrong ever?????

 **futakuchi:** ^

 **yahaba:** ^^

 **akaashi:** one of these days i think im just gonna [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/72/b9/72/72b97273fe9a1d12e93a652f807f9ad2.jpg)

 **kenma:** i believe in violent akaashi supremacy

 **oikawa:** oh same 100%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so as i said earlier, this chapter was v short and not too great,,,,i won’t get into it bc i’m sure nobody wants to hear me rant abt my life but i’ve just been going through so much lately both with family issues and mental issues so i’ve been super busy. however ive also been working on new chapters (one that, as always, has math complaints) for this but they just haven’t come together yet and i also found an almost-finished work for another series im working on so ive been adding the final touches on that
> 
> btw me being busy and stressed and literally Going Thru It is why its taken me a lot longer to respond to comments. i always read them and they always make me so happy 
> 
> anyways. it makes me so happy that all of u enjoy this fic,,,,,i love y’all so much and i hope u all have an amazing day/night/whatever time it is for u and i PROMISE new (and longer) updates will come soon :)
> 
> feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end) 😊


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? somehow back again AND with a 2.5k chapter? idk how it happened either,,,like it could’ve been me snapping and taking a quick break from everything, some weird kinda pre-episode hyperfixation, just me gaining inspiration out of nowhere, who’s to say. but here is this self-indulgent, all over the place, and lowkey bad chapter. i hope you all enjoy!!!

9:46pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** i wish i had enough money to afford clothes that show who i am as a person

 **atsumu:** well if ur basing it off what yahaba showed us i’m glad u don’t have that kind of money 

**futakuchi:** stop like pls don’t bring up that absolute piece of visual pollution in front of me

 **kenma:** oh my god wait r u serious right now futakuchi

 **kenma:** like i have never, in my entire life, heard anything more hypocritical than what u just said

 **suga:** WAIT WHY ARENT WE ACKNOWLEDGING THE FACT THAT FUTAKUCHI JUST SAID “VISUAL POLLUTION”

 **suga:** LIKE GUYS IM CRYIN G

 **futakuchi:** i take genuine offense to this 

**yahaba:** i feel like u don’t have the right to take offense to this

 **oikawa:** YEAH FUCK U FUTAKUCHI

 **kenma:** just bc i said he’s being hypocritical doesn’t make ur outfit any less awful so don’t push it 

* * *

7:56am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**futakuchi:** correct me if i’m wrong but couples with a big height difference always hit a bit different

 **oikawa:** true

 **futakuchi:** i say this because i was just skimming over the manager notes and records of us and,,,,,

 **futakuchi:** sakunami is 5’4 and koganegawa is 6’4

 **futakuchi:** like. that’s an entire foot 

**oikawa:** oh my god 

**semi:** thanks i hate it 

**suga:** if it makes u feel the slightest bit better yachi is 4’11 and tanaka is 5’10 so they’re almost an entire foot apart too

 **suga:** and it does hit different like it makes their interactions so much cuter somehow

 **tobio:** once she came to practice wearing his volleyball jacket 

**suga:** it was so wholesome

 **tobio:** i was surprised that nobody other than noya-san pointed it out

 **suga:** OH YEAH I REMEMBER THAT

 **suga:** then tanaka got all defensive and told him to shut up and yachi was blushing it was so cute 

**oikawa:** WHY HASNT ANYONE BEEN SPILLING THIS HEARTWARMING YET ENVIABLE TEA

 **suga:** tobio and hinata’s height difference is noticeable too

 **suga:** which means that not only do i have to deal with tanaka and yachi but i also have to deal with them

 **suga:** so u don’t understand how much i suffer

 **kenma:** if it makes any of u feel better once shibayama came to practice wearing kuguri’s volleyball jacket 

**kenma:** and not only do they have like a solid height difference but,,,,shibayama is pretty tiny all things considered

 **kenma:** so he kinda drowned in it

 **oikawa:** STOP

 **kenma:** thankfully i only had a small amount of time to be jealous bc as soon as kuro saw that it was a nohebi jacket he had a shit fit

 **suga:** ok mood tho

 **atsumu:** hey wait a second

 **atsumu:** now that i think abt it, bokuto is pretty buff

 **shirabu:** i don’t like where this is going 

**atsumu:** so like,,,,,if akaashi ever mans up and confesses to bokuto he’d drown in his jacket too

 **atsumu:** and i’m sure it would also smell like him

 **suga:** oh. my god

 **semi:** did he actually go there just now

 **akaashi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9c/b6/80/9cb68069d6f21c0a7e70d9043f52072e.jpg)

 **kenma:** not to ruin the moment but i believe in violent akaashi supremacy

 **oikawa:** dude this is so not the time

 **oikawa:** but same

 **akaashi:** @tobio i have two questions

 **tobio:** yes?

 **akaashi:** if i got arrested for assault would u bail me out of jail

 **atsumu:** i’m not a fan of what that question implies

 **tobio:** sure

 **akaashi:** thank you 

**atsumu:** TOBIO-KUN HOW DARE U BETRAY ME LIKE THIS

 **tobio:** it would be mean to say no

 **akaashi:** the second one—do u have sakusa’s number

 **tobio:** yes 

**tobio:** i’ll message it to you

 **atsumu:** WHY THE FUCK WOULD U DO THAT

 **tobio:** wait

 **tobio:** did u want me to say no to that too

 **atsumu:** you’re goddamn right i wanted u to say no

 **oikawa:** i’m actually sobbing there is so much happening right now 

**atsumu:** akaashi.

 **akaashi:** yes atsumu?

 **atsumu:** did u just,,,,,indirectly cockblock me

 **akaashi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d4/44/40/d44440b8cc9b24958084bf1a81dd0de2.jpg)

 **futakuchi:** HDFKJSKLJFSKJS I CANT BELIEVE HE REALLY MESSAGED SAKUSA

 **oikawa:** stop this is literally the best day of my life 

**oikawa:** i’m going to frame this conversation 

**oikawa:** i’m making this my lockscreen

 **futakuchi:** @akaashi [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2d/f5/55/2df5555d84594e7ff9734c2eb70decf2.jpg)

**shirabu:** ^^ 

**suga:** agreed

 **yahaba:** wait where did the two of them go

 **kenma:** akaashi probably went to go murder atsumu

 **oikawa:** good riddance lmao

* * *

4:17pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**yahaba:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/96/19/47/961947b5e9e9c4dc5e4df472b9598f88.jpg)

 **oikawa:** HE SENT A MEME 

**oikawa:** THATS SOME KING SHIT

 **suga:** i’m so overwhelmed with pride right now that i’m willing to overlook the fact that it’s about fucking math

 **futakuchi:** true

 **futakuchi:** also i will admit,,,,,,math _does_ kinda suck sometimes 

**shirabu:** FACTS 

**yahaba:** ^^

 **futakuchi:** wait

 **futakuchi:** any of us: *says anything negative about math* , shirabu and yahaba: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/11/30/e2/1130e22cc261cabfb4cbb30f10dd2324.jpg)

**oikawa:** ASDLKFJSDLKFJALKDFJ

 **oikawa:** MY BRAIN LITERALLY CANNOT MERGE THESE IMAGES LIKE I JUST CANNOT IMAGINE THIS

 **shirabu:** a. i don’t even know what to say to that tbh

 **shirabu:** b. semi literally just burst out laughing at that

 **futakuchi:** i feel accomplished 

**shirabu:** update tendou is now looking over here 

**oikawa:** YES TEA

 **shirabu:** he looks intrigued yet relatively jealous 

**oikawa:** i love the fact that sometimes when one of us visibly reacts to something sent in this chat someone around them gets jealous

 **oikawa:** like what happened with tobio

 **suga:** true 

**shirabu:** goshiki just opened his mouth to ask but kawanishi just sort of gently turned him in the other direction before he could say anything i

 **shirabu:** i hate how cute they are like,,,, it genuinely pisses me off sometimes

 **semi:** im sorry it’s just that i was literally next to shirabu when u sent that so i looked over at him and tried to picture it and i 

**semi:** wait shit why are tendou and ushijima walking over here

 **shirabu:** i think tendou convinced him to ushijima to walk over here with him bc he’s lowkey probably jealous and wants to know what made u laugh 

**semi:** he literally does not look jealous 

**yahaba:** i’m genuinely experiencing déjà vu right now 

**shirabu:** ok tendou just said said “what’s up semisemi”

 **shirabu:** he’s blushing omg

 **shirabu:** i am so happy that semi’s too afraid that tendou will see what’s on his phone that he’s refusing to look at it bc he’ll kill me for telling u he’s blushing 

**oikawa:** slkafjslfj “semisemi” im gone

 **oikawa:** also are u seriously giving us updates while everyone is literally next to u

 **shirabu:** yes 

**shirabu:** ok someone called for the two of them to warm up with them before coach gets here 

**semi:** i’m safe thank god

 **semi:** also fuck u for the pda i just had to witness between u and ushijima

 **futakuchi:** what did he do

 **semi:** i don’t want to say,,,,,it might trigger all of u

 **semi:** especially suga and oikawa 

**suga:** if it is what i think it is im ending it all right here right now 

**semi:**

**semi:** he cupped shirabu’s cheeks and kissed his forehead

 **suga:** FUCK

 **suga:** that’s so not fair

 **oikawa:** like,,,,if u know how i feel why would u say that

 **oikawa:** like u put me in such an uncomfortable situation like u know i’m unhappy 

**semi:** WELL IM NOT HAPPY EITHER 

**semi:** BESIDES…. I HAD TO _WITNESS_ IT

 **tobio:** well i like math

 **futakuchi:** wow what an amazing and discrete transition back to a topic that we’ve completely moved on from

 **yahaba:** well fuck u too tobio

 **semi:** don’t make me call in the tobio protection squad

 **suga:** ^^

 **tobio:** i don’t know why you’re mad

 **tobio:** you and shirabu are still better than me at every other subject 

**yahaba:**

**shirabu:**

**oikawa:** oof good luck coming back from that 

* * *

5:36am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**akaashi:** i’m pretty sure that nobody is awake (thank god) bc i just need to get this out rn

 **akaashi:** fuck atsumu for making me think abt wearing bokuto-san’s jacket 

**akaashi:** like,,,, i am so fucking in love with him and now i can’t stop thinking about it 

**atsumu:** wait 

**akaashi:** of all the fucking people that could possibly be awake

 **atsumu:** can i say something 

**akaashi:** i don’t want you to but i know that you’re going to anyway

 **atsumu:** that’s true 

**atsumu:** also wait i need to preface this by saying that i’m truly not saying this sarcastically or to taunt u

 **akaashi:** .

 **atsumu:** u rly should tell him how u feel

 **akaashi:** i will fucking kill u 

**akaashi:** like you are _really_ pushing your luck right now

 **atsumu:** no no i’m serious

 **atsumu:** it’s worth it 

**atsumu:** i honestly thought i was gonna throw up or something but like

 **akaashi:** wow that’s so encouraging thank you

 **atsumu:** shit i accidentally hit send while typing

 **atsumu:** i was GONNA finish that text by saying that it was still totally worth it

 **akaashi:** well never quote me on this

 **akaashi:** same with everyone else (unfortunately) see this exchange 

**akaashi:** but i guess you’re just braver than me then

 **atsumu:** jesus this is the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me and it’s weird 

**akaashi:** fucj off

 **atsumu:** u must rly be upset about this 

**akaashi:** wow do you consider pointing out the utterly fucking obvious to be a full-time job or 

**atsumu:** jdksksks

 **atsumu:** but seriously i rly do think that u should at least think about it 

**akaashi:** i will consider it

 **atsumu:** YES

 **akaashi:** i said _consider_

 **akaashi:** that basically means no

 **atsumu:** either way i feel like it’s progress

 **atsumu:** but in all seriousness i’m sorry i said what i said

 **atsumu:** it was pretty below the belt 

**akaashi:** it’s okay

 **akaashi:** i mean the next time i see you i am absolutely going to punch you in the face but 

**atsumu:** that’s fair

 **atsumu:** so,.,,um

 **atsumu:** are we good?

 **akaashi:** yeah

 **atsumu:** one more thing

 **atsumu:** ,,,,,,,,,violent akaashi supremacy 

**akaashi:** oh my _god_

* * *

8:47am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** what the fuck did i just wake up to

 **oikawa:** like i can’t believe 

**tobio:** i’m happy that nobody’s really mad at each other anymore ＼(＾▽＾)／

 **semi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/58/63/4e/58634e5a8acfa9828421c808be20ff9c.jpg)

 **atsumu:** true

 **kenma:** anyway i only have one thing to say about all of that,,,,,i agree with atsumu

 **yahaba:** dude this entire situation is a total mess how do u only have _one_ thing to say abt it

 **kenma:** violent akaashi supremacy

 **shirabu:** stop

 **shirabu:** like if one more person says violent akaashi supremacy i’m gonna cry 

**futakuchi:** hey wait a second i feel like if i had said what atsumu had then akaashi would’ve killed me 

**futakuchi:** like he would NOT have forgiven me so quickly 

**akaashi:** what makes u say that

 **futakuchi:** YOU THREATEN ME THE MOST OFTEN

 **akaashi:** probably because you _deserve_ it the most often

 **suga:** jdkssjffkhjgkggdh

 **futakuchi:** why on earth do ppl think you’re so nice and calm and stuff 

**futakuchi:** you’re constantly like (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **kenma:** i mean admittedly most of the time he’s all “calm and composed” or whatever

 **kenma:** and respectful or whatever 

**kenma:** but he _will_ call u out,,,,once he literally called kuro pain-in-the-ass kuroo-san to his face

 **kenma:** i personally thought it was very funny 

**akaashi:** in my defense he can be a pain in the ass

 **suga:** oh he definitely can be

 **atsumu:** we love to see it

 **kenma:** he also calls bokuto out all the time

 **akaashi:** hey hey i only do it when he serves it

 **oikawa:** shut up akaashi 

**oikawa:** and kenma pls continue

 **kenma:** but he also like. knows everything about him

 **kenma:** like he can read his mind it’s almost unsettling 

**oikawa:** @akaashi [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/63/61/e9/6361e9cde5c27f71db8b6bbc7e73da06.jpg)

**akaashi:** that’s so hypocritical i dont even know how you managed to type that 

**akaashi:** like you are the _last_ person with the right to say that 

**oikawa:** i resent that

 **oikawa:** either way it is undeniable that you are the biggest simp 

**akaashi:** no i’m not

 **oikawa:** yes you are

 **oikawa:** i mean like,,,,remember when we voted on who was pining the worst and akaashi won the award for it

 **akaashi:** stop it wasnt an award then and it isn’t an award now

 **akaashi:** it was also incorrect i feel like the voting was biased 

**oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/28/09/8e/28098e0e8f9b93405492bc34f1f91ad4.jpg)

 **suga:** LKADSJFLSDJF BYE

* * *

2:32pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** HO(e) HO(e) HO(e) ‼️😜😜 ITS THAT TIME 🕝⌛️ oF yEAR AGAIN‼️ 📅🗓📌 💯 OUR DADDY 👨👀🍆👅💦ST. NICHOLAS™ is CUMMING 👀💦💦👅🍆😜😜 TO TOWWWNN ‼️🎅🎅🏡 BUT WAIT! 🙇😯 SaTAn Clause has been WATCHIN YOU‼️👀👀 hes been takin NOTES 🕵📝📝🔭 👀😎he KNOWS if you've been NAUGHTY 👿👺or NICE 😇☀️👼if you've been GOOD for GOODNESS' SAKE 😇😌❤️💙😘 Daddy Nicholas will slide down into your CHIMNEY 🍆🍑😏 aND eat up 🍴😋your COO(ch)KIES nd MILK 🍪🍼👀😜👅💦💦😩👏👏😏 iF yoUVE been NAUGHTY 😡😤👺🖕❌❌ NO CHRISTMAS CUMMIES FOR U! 😣🍆💦💦❌🙅😔😔 send this to 2️⃣5️⃣ of Santa's lil ELF TWINKS 👦👦🔥💦😜 & you'll get Daddy Nicholas' suPER FESTIVE🎉🎁 THICC DICK‼️😜😜🔥🔥🍆💦💦🎉🎁💦😩😩😍

 **shirabu:** no

 **atsumu:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b4/12/2d/b4122dbaf830e07d2f3f78b778b0b5c9.jpg)

 **futakuchi:** ^^

 **tobio:** wait oikawa-san it’s not christmastime 

**yahaba:** is that seriously the only issue u have with that text

 **oikawa:** tobio-chan pls believe me when i tell you that i do, in fact, know what month it is

 **semi:** pfft

 **yahaba:** that text summarized u as a person,,,,,the fact that iwaizumi-san loves you boggles my mind

 **oikawa:** if u know how i feel why would u say that

 **oikawa:** like u put me in such an uncomfortable situation like u know i’m unhappy 

**suga:** dude

 **oikawa:** like,,,he literally doesn’t 

**yahaba:** yes he does

 **oikawa:** i think i know my best friend of like 12 years better than you do

 **akaashi:** @yahaba i’ve had this exact conversation with kenma more times than i can count 

**kenna:** probably bc, just like yahaba is, you’re WRONG

 **oikawa:** thank you kenma

 **atsumu:** so basically 

kenma 🤝 oikawa

not realizing that their childhood best friends are completely in love with them

 **futakuchi:** accurate

 **futakuchi:** WAIT I HAVE ONE

 **futakuchi:** candid of oikawa and kenma denying that their childhood best friends are completely in love with them [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/72/91/31/729131c3e91d461ccb128cb593b583df.jpg)

**suga:** ASDFGHJK ST O P 

**oikawa:** i think it’s about time that kenma and i take a page out of akaashi’s book and throw hands right now

 **oikawa:** right kenma

 **kenma:** honestly? i’ll team up w u on this

 **futakuchi:** my brain can’t handle this

 **tobio:** what do you mean 

**futakuchi:** in the past 36 hours akaashi and atsumu somehow became like weird bff’s or whatever after they’re big fight and now kenma and oikawa are teaming up

 **futakuchi:** like,,,,i feel like i’m in an alternate universe right now 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u liked it..,.i know it was all over the place but so is my life right now and this is how it came out i guess? sorry i promise i’m not like a complete mess like i swear
> 
> ALSO y’all’s comments on the last chapter? when i tell you i actually started crying real tears i’m not even lying like i honestly cried a couple times reading them. y’all are so nice and i love u so much 
> 
> so yeah,,,like they were so nice and encouraging and i can’t believe something i write brings ppl even the tiniest bit of joy like it’s literally insane to me. i love all of you and i hope you have a great day 😌
> 
> (P.S. not that anybody cares but: it’s relatively easy to look up like reference pictures of the height difference between kogasaku and kugushiba if you type their ship tag or both their names in on tumblr but it’s very difficult to get one for yachi and tanaka so you can check out this very odd picture of them for reference [here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/51/aa/dc/51aadcda6bbb986cebfcab483429fb9b.jpg),,, again, i’m sure nobody cares enough to look them up since they’re all such rare pairs, but still i thought i would say it just in case)
> 
> also i feel like this fic is gonna go on for so long so i’m very sorry about that lol
> 
> ALSO feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end) 😊


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooooo,,,,,im back? 
> 
> AOSUEGDVHIJC IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT
> 
> i did make [this pic](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9e/33/65/9e3365b7ad4cc9ed1d41650411460138.jpg) lmao thought y'all might appreciate it
> 
> also peep the new fic tag 😉
> 
> idk if y'all will like this chap but i hope you enjoy <3

9:48pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**suga:** can i be controversial 

**atsumu:** always

 **suga:** ok so

 **suga:** in no way do i want yamaguchi and tsukishima to break up 

**suga:** but if they did i would absolutely make this cake for yamaguchi [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/85/83/6d/85836d338c3c08fbf5e45fbc38725365.jpg)

**oikawa:** oh. my god

 **shirabu:** i would help bake it

 **futakuchi:** ur such a protective boyfriend we love to see it

 **futakuchi:** like,,,,the Bitterness u still hold bc he blocked ushijima is genuinely so funny

 **shirabu:** IM NOT A PROTECTIVE BOYFRIEND

 **shirabu:** AND IM NOT BITTER

 **shirabu:** IT'S THE PRINCIPLE OF THE THING

 **futakuchi:** that’s not true in the slightest but go off i guess

 **yahaba:** wait does tsukishima still tell yamaguchi to shut up all the time

 **suga:** yeah

 **suga:** but like there isn’t any antagonism

 **suga:** i think it’s just some weird form of foreplay or smthn

 **yahaba:** gross

 **suga:** the implications are worse tho

 **suga:** bc it means THEY are getting laid and I’M not

 **tobio:** i mean technically most of us are 

**tobio:** those two are together, me and hinata are, nishinoya-san and azumane-san are, tanaka-san and yachi are

 **suga:** shut the fuck up

 **suga:** tanaka and yachi are too cute for me to be mad about seeing but the rest of u guys can fuck right off

 **oikawa:** yeah after hearing about the jacket and the forehead kiss situation i could never be upset seeing them being all ~couple-like~

 **yahaba:** stop i hate the ~

 **semi:** ushijima and shirabu don’t rly do pda so at least i’m safe in that regard

 **semi:** either way i don’t rly mind seeing it

 **semi:** kawanishi and tsutomu used to be so painful

 **semi:** it honestly numbed me

 **shirabu:** oh yeah they were pretty bad when they first got together 

**oikawa:** at least i have yahaba with me

 **yahaba:** i can tell that if we were with each other right now you would be going for a high-five and i just want you to know that i wouldn’t give it to you

 **atsumu:** savage

 **kenma:** the only thing close to pda i’m exposed to is shibayama wearing kuguri’s jacket or him smiling while texting him

 **kenma:** which is very often

 **futakuchi:** but that’s so Pure

 **kenma:** yeah but kuro still hates every single thing about nohebi

 **kenma:** so whenever he notices either of those things his eye twitches

 **oikawa:** i think it’s beautiful how difficult it is to tell that kenma loves kuroo

 **kenma:** thank u

 **futakuchi:** y’all: *complaining abt being single* , me, tobio-kun, shirabu and atsumu: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5b/46/0d/5b460df2b58aad582ecccf8bf924615e.jpg)

**atsumu:** im in love with you futakuchi

 **oikawa:** STOP IFFDJIW I CANT BREATH E

 **oikawa:** LIKE I WANNA BE PISSED AT THIS BUT ITS SO FUNNY

 **akaashi:** don’t worry i’ll be mad for you

 **akaashi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://pin.it/57XGegD)

 **atsumu:** violent akaashi supremacy 🥵

 **kenma:** ^^

* * *

3:12am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**atsumu:** hey guys 

**tobio:** yes?

 **atsumu:** omg wait besides that one time with me and akaashi this is tobio-kun and kenma’s time of the night 

**atsumu:** @kenma r u here

 **kenma:** what do u think

 **atsumu:** i feel so privileged to be here

 **kenma:** what did u want 

**atsumu:** oh yeah

 **atsumu:** so do u think bugs are born knowing that they can walk up walls or do they just accidentally do it one day and are like holy shit

 **kenma:** it’s an embarrassment to even know u

 **tobio:** i’ve never thought of that before 

**kenma:** it’s an honor to even know u

 **atsumu:** HEY FUCK U

 **tobio:** (≧∇≦)

 **atsumu:** fucj

* * *

6:22am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**atsumu:** hey wait i never got an answer 

**oikawa:** here’s an answer [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ed/8e/9e/ed8e9ecf34d1e7b8777ac48474c8ce31.jpg)

* * *

4:07pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**suga:** i am literally going to kill myself right now 

**oikawa:** noooo don’t kill yourself your so sexy aha

 **suga:** shut the fuck up i hate u

 **oikawa:** i’m going to ignore that just so we can skip to the gossip

 **oikawa:** so what happened 

**suga:** well like,,,,i did something

 **futakuchi:**???

 **suga:** I CONFESSED TO DAICHI AND NOW IM HIDING BEHIND A FUCKING TREE

 **oikawa:** FSKFSDKJFSJK NO WAY

 **atsumu:** ok listen i’m so happy for u that u managed to confess but like 

**atsumu:** i was kinda rooting for akaashi to do it next

 **akaashi:** don’t fucking rush me

 **suga:** i didn’t even mean to do it fr

 **suga:** he was just like “have u studied for ur test this week” and i said “i love u”

 **tobio:** wait suga-san is that why you just sprinted out of the gym

 **shirabu:** and you _dare_ make fun of me for running away from ushijima after i confessed

 **oikawa:** suga the second he confessed [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5f/88/9c/5f889c68943a69382acd4abfa0e4ad53.jpg)

**yahaba:** HOW R U ALWAYS READY WITH THOSE 

**yahaba:** LIKE UR ALWAYS PREPARED

 **oikawa:** it’s a gift 

**suga:** well what i did was different 

**shirabu:** how the fuck was it different

 **suga:** _you_ ran away

 **suga:** _i_ executed a tactical retreat 

**oikawa:** “a tactical retreat” EYE-

 **futakuchi:** dfjgfkjdhfkj omg

 **shirabu:** @akaashi can you please do what needs to be done

 **akaashi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bc/ce/d0/bcced0b2c6990f5293fee907024c3369.jpg)

**suga:** i’m ignoring that

 **atsumu:** akaashi: *is violent* , me: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/99/8a/fa/998afa3ac2c75f9cee18c7195f97954f.jpg)

**oikawa:** TRUE

 **futakuchi:** stop i really hate this new akaashi-atsumu friendship development thing

 **tobio:** @suga sawamura-san is so in shock that he didn’t even yell at me for running off the court and grabbing my phone 

**futakuchi:** wait i completely forgot about the current situation oh my god 

**suga:** i don’t think that’s a good sign 

**tobio:** update: sawamura-san is no longer staring off into space and has also sprinted out of the gym

 **atsumu:** ASMDDJSJHDKSJS GTG

 **atsumu:** oooo i wonder if he’ll get ravished in an alley like i did ;)

 **oikawa:** gross

 **tobio:** there aren’t any alley’s here

 **yahaba:** “is tobio being sarcastically literal or is he genuinely confused” the never ending question

 **atsumu:** sometimes i rly hate u tobio-kun

 **tobio:** oh hinata wants me to say hi

 **kenma:** tell him i say hi too

 **tobio:** suga-san i told the team why you guys are gone so we’re all just gonna wait here until you come back

 **oikawa:** FISJQBEJDH

 **yahaba:** what makes you think they’ll come back

 **tobio:** they left their stuff

 **suga:** TOBIO WHY WOULD U TELL EVERYONE

 **tobio:** idk

 **suga:** THATS NOT A VALID ANSWER

 **tobio:** tanaka-san asked how i know that 

**tobio:** i said it’s a setter thing

 **tobio:** nobody liked that answer 

**shirabu:** oh my god

 **oikawa:** well tobio-chan _I_ am very proud of your answer 

**tobio:** and everyone thinks it’s weird that we all talk

 **tobio:** also hinata says hi

 **semi:** where the fuck are your coache and advisor when all this happens

 **tobio:** coach leaves practice early sometimes so he can go back to the store 

**tobio:** and bc of that takeda only comes like half the time 

**oikawa:** “bc of that” lmao that’s sus

 **suga:** i personally think it’s nice to have the gym not smell like cigarettes all the time 

**atsumu:** omg

 **kenma:** not to change the subject but i’m so funny 

**akaashi:** why

 **kenma:** kuro was on the phone with bokuto so i walked up to him, stared him dead in the eye, and said

**kenma:**

**oikawa:** saID WHAT

 **kenma:** i ain’t never seen two pretty best friends, always one of em gotta be ugly

 **kenma:** i am now walking home alone 

**atsumu:** SLFISJABRIFI NO STOP

 **oikawa:** why is this kenma fr [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c5/8e/e2/c58ee28bed995e3f8ddc1649c4b77c90.jpg)

**atsumu:** IM CRYINFJDSHFS

 **atsumu:** kenma tbh

☐ single

☐ taken

☑ ain’t never seen two pretty best friends

 **akaashi:** i guess that explains why bokuto-san just screamed 

**oikawa:** oh my god

* * *

4:41pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**tobio:** update: theyre back 

**oikawa:** YOU ALL WAITED

 **tobio:** oh no it’s just me and hinata

 **tobio:** i wanted to stay so i could give everyone an update

 **semi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3e/4c/fd/3e4cfd424a4a6ec49f7091f66472d36b.jpg)

**shirabu:** ok true

 **yahaba:** what’s the update?

 **tobio:** they’re holding hands

 **tobio:** sawamura-san is blushing

 **tobio:** and now he’s glaring at me

 **tobio:** i think he can tell i’m updating you guys

 **oikawa:** oh god i could never be on the receiving end of that 

**oikawa:** i’m so honored that u and ur boyfriend were willing to sacrifice your lives to give us this information

 **futakuchi:** [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/17/01/a4/1701a436f4f1ecf7abe0e522b1d19eaa.jpg)

**semi:** jdksksks

 **shirabu:** i couldn’t have said it better myself

 **suga:** tobio and hinata are alive don’t worry 

**suga:** and yes we’re together

 **suga:** @atsumu there was no alley ravishing 

**atsumu:** damn

 **suga:** however, there was some behind the school ravishing

 **atsumu:** AYEEEEEEE

 **atsumu:** WAIT

 **atsumu:** I CAN FINALLY INITIATE ONE OF THESE

 **atsumu:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **suga:** I CAN FINALLY PARTICIPATE

 **suga:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **futakuchi:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **tobio:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **shirabu:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **suga:** wow

 **suga:** that was such a life altering experience

 **suga:** u guys are rly missing out 

**oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f2/31/4d/f2314d7106001ff60ca2f48a9f8e4b43.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been hyperfixating on making ship playlists they're [right here](https://open.spotify.com/user/alessiaiscool?si=9Fzi_h6zR5efuE36d3O6jQ) if u wanna check them out !! 
> 
> ****** in honor of this fic, i made a not that great playlist that radiates the energy of this entire story, and it's name will change based off who's single and who isn't and the description is a reminder of who's gotten together and who hasn't) ******
> 
> anyways i love all of you so much,, have a great day/night ❤️
> 
> (A/N: y’all wait pls forgive me if see me post something else before i’ve responded to ur comments,,it takes me a bit to respond to them (mostly the long ones] bc i LOVE pls dont think i dont,, also i know im posting a new chap b4 i respond to some comments but trust me i read them all and they mean so much to o that i add another chapter before responding, i will absolutely go back to ur comments because they always make me so happy and i want to make sure i express my appreciation and all y’all deserve to be acknowledged i promise ill try to reply to as many as i can and even if i don't pls know that they literally mean the world to me and I've genuinely shed a few tears over them before)
> 
> feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ALL
> 
> i just want to announce that if i could rate one chapter "mature audience" then it would be bc this chapter has like 4 memes about explicit sexual activity (and light kink? i dont think it counts but), and it isn't like huge thing or anything but i’d rather pointlessly mention this than accidentally make any of y'all uncomfortable (also: a. it's very obvious which texts these memes are in based off of what the text actually says and b. none of the words are explicit, it's literally just the memes)
> 
> anyway idk if y'all will like this chapter and its lowkey kind of a mess but it was fun to write and is FULL of memes so i rly hope u enjoy <3

8:12pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**atsumu:** jdksksks gUYS IM SCREAMING

 **atsumu:** THIS IS LITERALLY A DIRECT @ TO KENMA AND OIKAWA

 **atsumu:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c4/47/07/c44707a106698f65873de31a23bb33f8.jpg)

 **oikawa:** STOP

 **oikawa:** also iwa-chan isn’t straight and obviously i'm not either so the pic is wrong either way

 **oikawa:** offensive, but wrong

 **yahaba:** going off of the fact that he constantly stares at oikawa’s ass during practice i have to agree...he isnt straight

 **atsumu:** “oikawa's ass” bitch wHERE

 **atsumu:** its literally just,,,extended thigh

 **atsumu:** like it goes feet → shins → thigh → back

 **yahaba:** oh my god

 **futakuchi:** NJASKDNAJKSN

 **kenma:** kuro told me he was bi when we were in middle school so ur wrong about me and kuro too

 **atsumu:** i was just tryna be funny dont come at me all at once

 **atsumu:** anyways pls contribute to my gofundme !!! [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e5/fa/b2/e5fab2de7c2e179ac71111bbde9adf48.jpg)

**yahaba:** can i join u in raising money bc i am experiencing the same issue

 **atsumu:** YES OF COURSE THE MORE THE MERRIER 

* * *

1:40pm -  _akaashi_ ➾ _atsumu_

**akaashi:** what if i suggested this to kuroo-san as a suggestion for how to ask kenma out [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7b/1e/49/7b1e49581f18b012efd89e61dc7d9cc3.jpg)

**atsumu:** HKJANSDJKNSAKJDSAJKD I JUST SPAT OUT MY DRINK OH MY GO D

* * *

11:23am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** I'VE DONE IT GUYS,,,,I'VE FINALLY DONE IT

 **tobio:**???

 **oikawa:** IVE FOUND EVERYONE AS RANDOM MEMES HERE WE GO

 **oikawa:** TOBIO-CHAN [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3c/4d/f0/3c4df03d1f7d5c9ebe8b7c6ebc2e13e5.jpg)

**oikawa:** SUGA [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2d/c8/79/2dc8795866c5f253064a004673972d2e.jpg)

**oikawa:** KENMA [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d4/c9/65/d4c965e4c364389df139eb16e891a352.jpg)

**oikawa:** AKAASHI [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/47/41/71/4741719d2d1f9341696effd9888bddfc.jpg)

**oikawa:** YAHABA [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b0/2e/b6/b02eb66143c35f1a515a3f09ace7b13b.png)

**oikawa:** SEMI [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/52/0b/2a/520b2abe7c42e72044e3fd20b5121af0.jpg)

**oikawa:** ATSUMU [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/16/a1/9f/16a19f1537dbe5e24df8c4b7f5bd8e6a.jpg)

**oikawa:** SHIRABU [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/98/5d/57/985d57f855580848462147b063aa3907.jpg)

**oikawa:** FUTAKUCHI [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/35/57/85/35578546e67a8fe734f0add5b48eddde.jpg)

 **oikawa:** and, the grand finale,,,

 **oikawa:** me [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/be/8b/35/be8b35aaceace5d3c9e23990dcfa6272.jpg)

**atsumu:** I CANT EVEN FOCUS ON MINE BECAUSE THE ONE YOU CHOSE FOR AKAASHI IS SO ACCURAT E IM LITERALLY ON THE FLOOR

 **atsumu:** VIOLENT AKAASHI SUPREMACY TILL THE DAY I DIE

 **atsumu:** LIKE MY LAST WORDS WILL GENUINELY BE “VIOLENT AKAASHI SUPREMACY”

 **kenma:** same

 **suga:** ok thats true but i kinda feel like some of these definitely need explanations

 **suga:** mine for instance bc literally wtf

 **oikawa:** its just like,,,, the vibes u give off make me feel like u make that face a lot

 **oikawa:** if u need further context and/or a further explanation, here we go

 **oikawa:** say suga is walking down the hall during school, and while he’s walking he sees someone he knows. he decides to acknowledge them when they pass each other. there are two different expressions he can choose from. i will now show these options with two photos, one being the face he would make if he likes the person he passes and one being the face he would make if he doesn’t like the person. now imagine this as i show you these two photos and tell me if u think i’m right in choosing my photo for him by stating whether or not you’re able to picture him making these expressions 

**semi:** jesus ur so passionate about this

 **oikawa:** of course i am,,,i have to prove that i’m right

 **oikawa:** ok so

 **oikawa:** his expression if he likes the person he passes: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2d/c8/79/2dc8795866c5f253064a004673972d2e.jpg) , his expression if he doesn’t like the person he passes: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cf/f3/83/cff38391a7e1c0ea5806153589f7aaba.jpg)

**atsumu:** WAIT OIKA WA OIALSJK FKJNAS KJD IM CRYIN G

 **yahaba:** oh my god

 **akaashi:** in all honesty i can, in fact, picture this

 **suga:** it’s literally not even true

 **suga:** i despise all of u

 **suga:** bye [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b8/50/9b/b8509bb9f17d75a260d6c62d7d64026f.jpg)

**shirabu:** dksnabdiens

 **semi:** wait oikawa in all honesty i need to applaud u for the sheer level of self awareness that you’ve just exhibited

 **oikawa:** i know who i am

 **oikawa:** also like. i’m making fun of myself before u guys have the opportunity

 **semi:** fair enough

 **oikawa:** also comedy is how i’m coping with the mess that is my life ,,,ive told u all this before and it is still 100% true

 **shirabu:** fuck u for the one u put for me

 **shirabu:** the only reason i’m even bad at math is bc god knew i would be too powerful if i was good at it

 **semi:** i can guarantee u that that is 100% not the reason

 **oikawa:** here i got u another one 

**oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f9/bd/48/f9bd480043e435531478674f510d7e22.jpg)

 **shirabu:** no

 **oikawa:** yes

 **akaashi:** not to take oikawa’s side but as the unofficial record keeper i can confirm this

 **akaashi:** you sent [ this photo](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9c/7a/86/9c7a8634831b1c0f9c37d14c3d2beb42.jpg) when oikawa asked you what happened between u and ushijima when u dragged him into the supply closet

 **shirabu:** i cant read all of a sudden idk

 **shirabu:** anyway why didn’t you choose one for yahaba about math he sucks at it too

 **yahaba:** dont drag me into this

 **shirabu:** better they make fun of u than me, sorry

 **oikawa:** oh u do have a point

 **oikawa:** here [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/91/57/d4/9157d4b8b10d5a473d3e3ec5a00f1eb1.jpg)

**suga:** what in the literal fuck

 **suga:** like how do u just have a perfect reaction pic for every possible situation

 **suga:** like i literally had to return to this chat to ask that

 **oikawa:** its a gift

 **yahaba:** its not my fault im bad at math 

**yahaba:** but im more worried abt the one oikawa initially chose for me,,,i feel like it needs an explanation too tho 

**oikawa:** its just u half the time we talk in here

 **akaashi:** not to take oikawa’s side again but i have screenshots to support his claim [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d6/1f/5c/d61f5c9776a171c7d2c81108f8fb87a9.jpg)

**oikawa:** i love u akaashi thank u

 **kenma:** lets be real for a second

record keeping akaashi 🤝 violent akaashi

being the reason i haven't ended it all

 **atsumu:** the way that that’s one of the truest things to ever be stated,,,,

 **shirabu:** i cant handle this anymore

 **shirabu:** i would genuinely need more than one hand to count how many times kenma has said violent akaashi supremacy 

**shirabu:** and almost as much for atsumu

 **atsumu:** and there’s a reason for that

 **yahaba:** ok while that _is_ true i still like being in this chat

 **yahaba:** as much as i say and act like i want to leave the chat i actually dont

 **yahaba:** even tho it constantly _does_ constantly my blood pressure

 **atsumu:** i knew u loved us deep down 

**futakuchi:** sorry to be late to the party but holy shit oikawa the one u picked for me is so accurate

 **futakuchi:** like hella kudos for that its so accurate,,,,, it truly does capture my entire essence

 **atsumu:** wait now i want to find some reaction pics too since u mentioned them again

 **oikawa:** NO 

**oikawa:** DONT RUIN MY FUCKING MOMENT

 **atsumu:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c2/8d/7a/c28d7a86c21daaa5bd043083bea6d7b1.jpg) i do what i fucking want

 **futakuchi:** HAHAMSJWKWNSLSMSLSA ATSUMU SJSOSJSLWK

 **futakuchi:** IM LOSING MY FUCKIN G MIND I CANT BELIEVE YOU’VE BEEN ARMED WITH THAT

 **shirabu:** honestly oikawa being called out like this is karma for the other meme u chose to describe me

 **oikawa:** first of all, sorry i told u the truth shirabu

 **oikawa:** second of all, fuck you atsumu

 **oikawa:** third of all, the sheer Hypocrisy in that statement

 **suga:** i’ll admit oikawa has a point

 **suga:** like …. sakusa: *breathes* , you: [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/36/48/f5/3648f556ac4968174d2425f0e7c1333d.jpg)

**atsumu:** me calling u out isn’t hypocrisy at all because im not denying that

 **atsumu:** like its literally true 

**suga:** i mean i definitely get where atsumu is coming from on that

 **suga:** not abt sakusa tho bc gross

 **suga:** but ever since i started dating daichi its like,,,, every time i see him i just [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/11/29/96/112996dd363d477faa19e5070e90bacf.jpg)

**akaashi:** i also understand

 **akaashi:** this has been my constant state of mind since meeting bokuto-san [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3c/2c/e7/3c2ce700db56f863e5d0d6185403c797.jpg)

**oikawa:** E W

 **futakuchi:** lmao y’all r wild

 **futakuchi:** keep going tho

 **yahaba:** N O DO NOT KEEP GOING

 **yahaba:** HOW DID WE EVEN GET HERE THE MOOD OF THE CHAT CHANGED SO FAST I HATE IT SO MUCH

 **kenma:** im with suga, akaashi, and atsumu on this

 **kenma:** bc this photo literally me abt kuro on the daily [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d2/67/7b/d2677b5a6c5c0d8508308180d25a6214.jpg)

**semi:** ch rsiT

 **oikawa:** STOP THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW 

**oikawa:** LIKE IM READY TO DROP DEAD

 **semi:** same

 **oikawa:** i suddenly became homophobic. hating gay people became a part of my lifestyle 

**yahaba:** ^^^

 **suga:** the Audacity oikawa is showing yet again

 **shirabu:** i was thinking the same thing

 **suga:** yeah i agree like i cant believe that you’re even attempting to deny it

 **atsumu:** ^^ like don’t even try like,,,,this is u every time iwaizumi so much as LOOKS at u [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cc/ce/c1/cccec1ab2bc7ffdd01ae6518b2c68e3c.jpg)

**oikawa:** honestly??

 **oikawa:** go fuck urself

 **atsumu:** sorry thats sakusa’s job ;)

 **yahaba:** …

 **yahaba:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/be/50/ea/be50ea4a54bad8d85916ead20342bf92.jpg)

 **oikawa:** OH MT FUCJING GOD

 **oikawa:** THIS CONVO IS SO TRAUMATIC U ACTUALLY CAUSED YAHABA TO USE A REACTION PIC

 **suga:** pfft as if he doesnt think abt slamming kyoutani up against a wall constantly

 **yahaba:** excuse me???

 **suga:** yeah we saw u do that during the preliminaries

 **futakuchi:** this is so funny i think im abt to have a fucking asthma attack

 **tobio:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/83/a3/fa/83a3fa25fd2e0e5e586aa36b6171080a.jpg)

 **kenma:** oh so you _are_ alive

 **kenma:** welcome back to the land of the living

 **semi:** SHIT NO

 **semi:** FUCK

 **semi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8c/7d/f9/8c7df9224e54eadaa0535819d16b02ad.jpg)

 **suga:** snfbddkkhnj oh my go d

 **futakuchi:** wow,,,,oikawa u rly were right abt the meme u used for semi

 **oikawa:** thank u

* * *

3:46am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**atsumu:** have y’all ever noticed how shrek and han solo dress the same

 **yahaba:** i cant fucking do this anymore 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY SOMEWHAT LONG END NOTES HAVE RETURNED, SORRY IN ADVANCE
> 
> 1\. ive been hyperfixating on making playlists they're [right here](https://open.spotify.com/user/alessiaiscool?si=9Fzi_h6zR5efuE36d3O6jQ) if u wanna check them out 
> 
> ****** in honor of this fic, i made a not that great playlist that radiates the energy of this entire story, and it's name will change based off who's single and who isn't and the description is a reminder of who's gotten together and who hasn't) ******
> 
> 2\. so things still aren't good overall but if anyone wants a general update i am doing a bit better, one of the most notable things is that this semester i got the highest gpa i've gotten since starting uni which is !!!!
> 
> 3\. anyway i rly hope y'all enjoyed this, i love and appreciate all of u so much, and i hope you have a great day/night <3
> 
> (PS. i cant remember who said it in a comment last chapter but whoever it was tysm for applauding my effort to embed these memes cause it takes a lot of effort to turn them into png’s that i can even embed in the first place so ily thank u)
> 
> feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, um, there might be a few texts here that some of u could possibly view as being relatively ooc, and i _sincerely_ apologize for that. however, i had fun writing this, and i remember that a long time ago one of u commented and said that it shouldn’t matter if other ppl like an aspect of ur story or not as long as you, the writer, enjoyed writing it (im sure this isn’t what u meant by that, but alas)
> 
> ANYWAY. sorry for that whole run-on thing as well as the fact that this chapter isn't that great.... either way i hope you enjoy <3

9:46am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** [ _attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2f/91/2d/2f912dc86454df9dec22cc9241d2ce6a.jpg)

 **atsumu:** shut the fuck up

 **yahaba:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1e/aa/09/1eaa094bb3fb00213b71b598259aed58.jpg)

 **futakuchi:** FUCKSDAJDAIUING THE FACT THAT IT WAS YAHABA TO SEND THAT IS SENDING ME INTO ORBIT

 **oikawa:** @akaashi screenshot this

 **oikawa:** it’s a milestone in our quest to normalize yahaba using reaction pics 

**akaashi:** alright just took the screenshot

 **kenma:** akaashi taking up the unofficial role as record keeper is the best thing that has ever happened to this group chat

 **oikawa:** wait yahaba is so right abt tho

 **oikawa:** like i have this weird self-esteem issue where i hate myself but i still think i’m better than everyone else

 **oikawa:** however, in this specific instance, i feel the need to apologize to my haters yet again (who are you two assholes instead of akaashi and futakuchi like last time) for being an absolute fucking SNACK

 **atsumu:** real talk tho the fact that yahaba constantly makes fun of oikawa with his whole chest despite oikawa being his captain is so Bold 

**atsumu:** like oikawa can literally make yahaba do whatever he wants

 **oikawa:** i’ve always been a nice person and as such i graciously choose to be the bigger person in any and all situations

 **kenma:** why is that just,,,so false

 **suga:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ea/59/e3/ea59e36ce65343fdc5bd9dc2da3512b2.jpg)

**shirabu:** lmao

 **tobio:** sorry to change the subject but i think you’re awesome all the time even if you don’t think so @oikawa

**oikawa:**

**oikawa:** thank u

 **tobio:** (≧∇≦)

 **oikawa:** fUCK

 **oikawa:** [ _attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/05/8d/eb/058deb77dc53d684557df3a8a6e70945.jpg)

* * *

10:11am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**akaashi:** sometimes when bokuto-san and kuroo-san hang out kenma and i go too

 **akaashi:** and it physical pains me to say this but every time kuroo-san stares at kenma’s ass this is literally the look in his eyes [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/da/d9/bf/dad9bfec0b0f3d6aa550666cdda6ae18.jpg)

**suga:** OMG KGKDHAUXUF

 **oikawa:** you did this,,,,,for what

 **yahaba:** i could’ve gone my entire life without reading that

 **futakuchi:** @kenma

 **shirabu:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/95/76/d2/9576d2c62020154412d0496e3cb5705d.jpg)

 **yahaba:** ^^

 **semi:** ^^^^

 **tobio:** he didnt tweet it, he texted it

 **oikawa:** sometimes when tobio-chan sends a text and this chat i just [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b0/2e/b6/b02eb66143c35f1a515a3f09ace7b13b.png)

**tobio:**

**tobio:** sorry

 **futakuchi:** no no no

 **futakuchi:** NEVER apologize

 **futakuchi:** like i love adding to my ever growing series titled “is tobio asking a question and/or saying something bc he’s genuinely confused or bc he’s a little shit”

 **kenma:** ok im here and have two things to say

 **oikawa:** welcome home

 **kenma:** thank u

 **kenma:** a) @futakuchi whatever the answer is i 100% agree and b) as much as i believe in violent akaashi supremacy, if akaashi keeps spreading lies that _aren’t even believable_ like this im going to take the metaphorical violence baton away from him and hit him with it

 **oikawa:** yes pls give akaashi a taste of his own medicine

 **kenma:** im glad to have ur support

 **futakuchi:** wait a second

 **futakuchi:** not the return of the oikawa-kenma team up

 **shirabu:** wait when did that even happen

 **shirabu:** @akaashi i know that ur the one being threatened by this team up but can u pls provide proof of this

 **akaashi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d4/9b/e3/d49be34a24ab4e59216216fdec816bc6.jpg)

 **atsumu:** omg aw the origins of me and akaashi’s friendship 😌

 **kenma:** i still hate akaashi so off the record i need to say yet again that i will _never_ get over the fact that akaashi is just Ready with screenshots

 **kenma:** but on the record,,, fuck u akaashi

 **futakuchi:** wait this isn’t right

 **futakuchi:** we’re all supposed to be a united front for violent akaashi supremacy

 **futakuchi:** akaashi apologize so that the oikawa-kenma team up can stop and my sanity can return

**akaashi:**

**akaashi:** sorry kenma

 **kenma:** not a single part of me believes that you’re being genuine but i accept ur apology anyway

 **akaashi:** anyway, speaking of record keeping, i’ve had this screenshot since the moment u sent it, and now seems like the perfect time to show everyone [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/84/8f/67/848f678ed661b0ab78759c949a1da051.jpg)

**semi:** oh my gosh

 **oikawa:** hello i’ve returned to save futakuchi’s state of mind

 **futakuchi:**??

 **oikawa:** let us shift our attention from this weird pseudo-standoff and my team up with kenma (that will occur again, don’t let ur guard down) to akaashi’s perfectly timed screenshot and the fact that @shirabu doesn’t seem to agree with all of us

 **kenma:** fine by me

 **shirabu:** hey wait a second dont drag me into this

 **oikawa:** sorry but it's too late

 **oikawa:** like it's time for u to face the music

 **shirabu:** oh for the love of god

 **atsumu:** candid of me and kenma right now as we wait for ur defense proceeding to start [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4f/3d/57/4f3d5738f939cedcef8ee4240849395c.jpg)

**kenma:** honestly? yeah

 **suga:** ANSJDNKSADN NOT A DEFENSE PROCEEDING

 **shirabu:** stop acting like i'm on trial for treason for something

**atsumu:**

**shirabu:** u know what

 **shirabu:** if u go through all of our texts and find how many times both you and kenma have said violent akaashi supremacy i’ll do it

 **shirabu:** but until then i refuse

 **kenma:** that’s fair

 **atsumu:** well u better sleep with one eye open because one day i’ll just hit you with them and put you on the spot

 **atsumu:** just u wait

 **shirabu:** thanks for the warning but i promise you that i will be sleeping peacefully

 **atsumu:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9c/35/e7/9c35e76d940e6f7194bfca1fe29ba197.jpg)

 **yahaba:** remember when i said that i don’t want to leave this chat even tho i say and act like i do

 **tobio:** yes

 **yahaba:** fuck i cant believe tobio was the one to answer this i cant say it to him

 **yahaba:** someone help me out

 **suga:** yes

 **yahaba:** thank u

 **yahaba:** what i was going to say is that i take that back and right now i want to leave this chat more than i've ever wanted to do anything in my life

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/99/c7/58/99c75834b2e18df77ac511c33bc66e49.jpg)

 **yahaba:** i cant do this anymore

* * *

10:46am -  _akaashi_ ➾ _atsumu_

**akaashi:** the fact that kenma said “if akaashi keeps spreading lies that _aren’t even believable_ like this” as if the entirety of nekoma’s volleyball club wouldn’t agree with me without any hesitation if i told them the same thing is incredible 

**akaashi:** in summary, i wasn’t joking and kenma was right about my apology being insincere

 **atsumu:** oh my god jkansdjknasdk

* * *

7:30pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**atsumu:** so we’ve all watched brooklyn nine-nine

 **futakuchi:** of course

 **futakuchi:** but why

 **atsumu:** well ive compiled a list as all of us as quotes from b99

 **atsumu:** precursor, while doing research i realized that some apply to more than one of us and more than one apply to some of us so some of y’all have more

 **atsumu:** i also provided context for all of them except the obvious ones considering the issues that came up last time with oikawa’s

 **oikawa:** not u attempting to ruin my moment AGAIN

 **atsumu:** ur moment passed already

 **oikawa:** they better be accurate then

 **atsumu:** _trust_ me, they are

 **futakuchi:** ur taking a big risk w that one

 **atsumu:** im confident

 **atsumu:** anyway buckle ur fucking seatbelts bc im about to send a _lot_

 **atsumu:** also i dont want to be thrown off my rhythm so dont respond until im done okay here we go

 **atsumu:** tobio-kun [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6c/8b/32/6c8b32a4b25571a701a35c88a66387c3.jpg)

**atsumu:** oikawa [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2c/e5/0e/2ce50e09c55c2f18b820e39eedb05c8e.jpg)

**atsumu:** akaashi (violent akaashi supremacy 🥵) [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/dd/36/5b/dd365b2a42bf3590974c44dde0a0ce59.jpg)

**atsumu:** kenma [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c7/43/1e/c7431e39c580248ba06d9a3d1878b4f1.jpg) and [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3a/3d/32/3a3d328ee925c95f19078555227dcc25.jpg)

**atsumu:** yahaba [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0c/23/d2/0c23d2d7344ea370b04423a679ba0d36.jpg)

**atsumu:** futakuchi [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/dd/d1/0a/ddd10ad2f54a21e4606fc32a2a693c0e.jpg)

**atsumu:** shirabu [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/40/c1/3e/40c13e85f53bba8de5fdb9942a8a3754.jpg)

**atsumu:** semi (bc of tobio-kun) [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/83/a0/fe/83a0fed3e7a5418c585f468425d9a1e5.jpg)

**atsumu:** suga (bc he blurted out his confession randomly) [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1a/8c/1d/1a8c1d87b587e5e0ceca474b6f59cabd.png)

**atsumu:** me tbh [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d6/29/3e/d6293ef9ac6f35a3d17e34e17a469a0f.jpg)

**atsumu:** me and oikawa [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a0/a3/f0/a0a3f0639b85872dd8a8ba31d0b54305.jpg)

**atsumu:** akaashi and i whenever i tell him to confess [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7d/79/c5/7d79c5d5cb2b9a18f8b169de62cbaf67.jpg)

**atsumu:** and the follow-up to that: once akaashi finally DOES take my advice, this is what his relationship with bokuto will be like [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6a/27/72/6a2772fc835ad6e2cce19afd295327f2.jpg)

**atsumu:** kenma and tobio-kun [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c2/2e/6a/c22e6aa26982c1cb65d38773f1e2650c.jpg)

**atsumu:** now for the dual grande finale

 **atsumu:** all of us as people [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3d/73/5b/3d735bc8f67625694271af7e29837229.jpg)

**atsumu:** this group chat as an entity [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/17/cc/ab/17ccab6c86cf3dd66475b62b5b376b9d.jpg)

**atsumu:** ok that's all

 **atsumu:** thank u for ur time everyone

 **suga:** holy shit how r these so accurate

 **suga:** like i cant even deny the fact that the one you chose for me is spot on

 **atsumu:** its a gift

 **atsumu:** tobio-kun’s is the best one imo bc he forgot almost every fucking persons name at training camp

 **tobio:** i dont do it on purpose

 **atsumu:** i know

 **atsumu:** but u still do it

 **tobio:** i guess that's true

 **suga:** also, even tho its accurate, i cant believe u willingly paired urself with oikawa for one of these

 **atsumu:** i call it like i see it

 **atsumu:** in fact, i think that if u examine whose photo needed an explanation and whose didn’t, there’s poetry to be found

 **semi:** i actually agree 

**semi:** for example, oikawa literally gave off the energy in the picture atsumu chose like,,,,yesterday

 **oikawa:** yes, yes i did

 **atsumu:** also dw tho oikawa a while ago when i told u that u have dominance over the reaction pic game i meant it

 **futakuchi:** earlier we had to deal with the oikawa-kenma team up and now oikawa and atsumu of all people are getting along?? i cant do this it’s all too much

 **tobio:** i think it’s nice 

**futakuchi:** of course u would

 **atsumu:** n e ways

 **atsumu:** as previously established, the quotes that i chose for tobio-kun and oikawa are accurate

 **oikawa:** yep

 **tobio:** ^

 **atsumu:** i personally would like to address akaashi’s simply because i want @shirabu to give me his opinion on my message and its presentation 

**suga:** jdksksks omg

**shirabu:**

**shirabu:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ad/d8/8a/add88a7ac5d51f37357d93f3c2de620e.jpg)

 **atsumu:** perfect

 **kenma:** i feel like we dont even need to discuss mine

 **yahaba:** perfect LETS DISCUSS MINE THEN

 **yahaba:** WHY DID U DEEM THAT TO BE ONE OF THE OBVIOUS ONES

 **oikawa:** yahaba,,,, sweetie

 **shirabu:** why do i feel like that’s the end of it

 **shirabu:** like oikawa’s one text solidified atsumu’s claim

 **oikawa:** anything to say yahaba?

**oikawa:**

**oikawa:** ok that’s basically an admittance

 **futakuchi:** i think mine is extremely true and that u all should follow the advice that i give u

 **atsumu:** ^^

 **oikawa:** why does he deserve that title

 **atsumu:** well, i mean

 **atsumu:** he was the founder of the “go confess” squad, and it's turned out pretty well so far imo

 **futakuchi:** thank u

 **shirabu:** well i’m offended by mine

 **atsumu:** no tea, no shade, just facts

 **atsumu:** besides, i already called suga out and he agreed with it

 **shirabu:** @yahaba i hate it here too

 **yahaba:** welcome to the club

 **kenma:** the one about what akaashi and bokuto would be like after they got together is genuinely one of the most true things i have ever seen

 **kenma:** like i’d be surprised if this scenario hadn’t already happened

**akaashi:**

**akaashi:** it has

 **oikawa:** OH MY GOD

 **atsumu:** wait

 **atsumu:** can we all agree on the last two tho bc,,,,,

 **oikawa:** yes

 **kenma:** yes

 **akaashi:** yes

 **shirabu:** yes

 **tobio:** yes

 **semi:** yes

 **yahaba:** yes

 **futakuchi:** i’ve never read anything more accurate in my life

 **atsumu:** see i told u that i was confident and that it wasn’t a big risk

 **atsumu:** i know my worth [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f0/7d/6e/f07d6e9a2e58b0140667bc51d64df130.jpg)

**oikawa:** shut the fuck up

 **futakuchi:** finally everything is back to how it should be

 **futakuchi:** i am finally at peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. this chapter is so awful and a complete mess and im so sorry,,,,i hope at least some of u liked it tho?
> 
> 2\. ive been hyperfixating on making playlists they're [right here](https://open.spotify.com/user/alessiaiscool?si=9Fzi_h6zR5efuE36d3O6jQ) if u wanna check them out ... ALSO, in honor of this fic, i made a not that great playlist that radiates the energy of this entire story, and it's name will change based off who's single and who isn't and the description is a reminder of who's gotten together and who hasn't)
> 
> 3, if u watch nbc's hannibal u should check out my fics [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire/works?fandom_id=801274), and if u haven't watched it then u definitely should (as long as u aren't squeamish) bc i've been obsessing over it
> 
> feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end)
> 
> lastly, i want to thank you for your kind words and support and i love all of u ❤️


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have this 2.2k chapter that i wrote yesterday <3

6:37am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** 👯hey SlutS👯💅 HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE👅👅 in 2️⃣0️⃣2️⃣0️⃣ had sum⬆️ups😎 and we had sum⬇️⬇️ downs😩 we laughed😂😆👌🏼 We cried😢😖👎 We loved😍👫💏💑💦👪🔐 we fuCJ🍆ked 👌🏼👌🏼good👅 DICK🍆 and 😵😵BAD🍆dICK😒BUTT🍑 now! let’s 👏👏Celebrate 🙌🎉 Nd watch thaT💦🍆👅BALL😎👌🏼 Drop👄👄 on us💃💃 && welCUM IN 2️⃣0️⃣2️⃣1️⃣ seNd this 2 1️⃣0️⃣ of ur SLUTTIEST😩😩💦 fRIENDS😌OF THE 📅📅YEAR😳😌 &’ wish✨👌🏼 theM a 😈😈DIRTY😈 NEW YEARS👏👏 or you wont❌❌ get ANY0️⃣ DICK🍆 next YEAR 😠😠 GEt 0️⃣ back AnD you’ll get 😔😩 LITTLE👶🏼👶🏼DICc🙅🙅🙅🍆 get 5️⃣ back and u’ll 👄Be👌🏼CROWNED👸🏼👸🏼🍆SLUTTIEST SLUT Of 2O2️⃣1️⃣ &&& if u get 1️⃣0️⃣❗️ back you get DICKed🍆the🍆😊Fu👌🏼ck down💯💯💯 in 2❗️0❗️2❗️1❗️🍆💯😎😊👏😩💦👅👅👌🏼

 **atsumu:** i genuinely wish i didnt know u

 **yahaba:** i really thought we were free from those things

 **yahaba:** i can't believe i lured myself into a false sense of security

 **yahaba:** i'm in a group chat with oikawa, futakuchi, and atsumu why would i let my guard down

 **akaashi:** my guard is never down

 **atsumu:** why am i not surprised in the least to hear that

 **oikawa:** i feel threatened by akaashi’s text and he didn’t even say it to me

 **tobio:** who’s the tenth person 

**oikawa:** what

 **tobio:** well this group chat has ten people and the thing you sent said send to ten _other_ people

 **tobio:** and since you were the one to send it you’ve only done nine people

 **oikawa:** one of these days,,,,,,

 **futakuchi:** and here we can see the fourth entry in my “is tobio asking a question and/or saying something bc he’s genuinely confused or bc he’s a little shit” series 

**shirabu:** what are the other entries

 **futakuchi:** i’m so glad u asked bc i have screenshots 

**futakuchi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/55/49/9c/55499c7e390c9cb8936571bdb71a65c3.jpg) , [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a0/86/00/a08600313495054253eb2d24df79b6e2.jpg) , [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/52/51/98/525198145e6a96f0ea0c3c2ea2d797db.jpg)

 **suga:** wait oh my god the first one was the day this chat was made 

**semi:** and the group oikawa was refusing to acknowledge is the tobio protection squad

 **atsumu:** we love to see it

 **atsumu:** also i like how by the second occurrence you’d already given it an official name 

**futakuchi:** i felt it was necessary 

**suga:** i think there’s some real symbolism to be found in the fact that three out of the four times futakuchi has had to ask this question it was because of something he said to oikawa

 **atsumu:** JKSHKSGSJDGDJS WAIT TRU E

 **shirabu:** not only that tho

 **shurabu:** like i genuinely think that tobio’s explanation was the longest thing he’s ever said at one time to us

 **shirabu:** i mean admittedly it was only to put oikawa in his place but still

 **kenma:** true 

**futakuchi:** wow oikawa you’re really helping us hit milestones

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/09/66/a7/0966a7ef4aada70830c1041257b02449.jpg)

* * *

9:03am -  _the pretty setter squad_

**futakuchi:** i’ve decided all of us choosing different memes/quotes and tagging each of us in one is now going to officially be a thing

 **futakuchi:** and every person that goes will say who’s gonna go next

 **futakuchi:** here’s where we’re at so far...

atsumu **✓**

semi

tobio

shirabu

yahaba

suga

futakuchi **✓**

kenma

oikawa **✓**

akaashi

 **yahaba:** ,,,why do u have a check mark

 **futakuchi:** here’s all of us as poorly edited facebook memes

 **futakuchi:** tobio [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/30/f4/4e/30f44e05f086a5c9175a8994962bfda2.jpg)

**futakuchi:** oikawa [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/96/8f/14/968f14e4af618e0567cbe6e5e9906856.jpg)

**futakuchi:** akaashi [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f6/bc/25/f6bc25629d1d5b88450a18a515c3ba60.jpg)

**futakuchi:** kenma [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/31/f5/91/31f59156cc611c51bf06c34829128932.jpg)

**futakuchi:** yahaba [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/99/3d/d4/993dd454b104ec93606775e6de8a9444.jpg)

**futakuchi:** atsumu [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6b/e0/90/6be090fdd8f5b7283ff925fff502ae9f.jpg)

**futakuchi:** shirabu [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f7/5e/6c/f75e6c640e4f061841d8c7ef9169a6eb.jpg)

**futakuchi:** semi [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6d/d7/48/6dd748b31d357fe9eb586cf331686dfa.jpg)

**futakuchi:** suga [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0a/54/c9/0a54c9fd0275841ee9168f5a99b31e31.jpg)

**futakuchi:** me [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7f/f3/8b/7ff38b46b958194a74b1157e3e7d3d03.jpg)

**futakuchi:** oikawa, atsumu, and i [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e4/b4/f7/e4b4f78fd1b71a1f62d8863d20b3c77f.jpg)

**futakuchi:** lastly, and i apologize in advance, but i came across so many on my search and just needed to call u guys out 

**futakuchi:** so here’s yahaba and shirabu [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4d/1f/db/4d1fdb11306c8c933abd11161fe28bf3.jpg) , [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/75/0c/e2/750ce24ce31a8b4ad47e432459e1ba79.jpg) , [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1e/84/96/1e84962928917d6181483fc1d5fe8ab5.jpg) , [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/79/bc/5e/79bc5eb4450079384371638e62ae5cdf.jpg) , [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2b/ac/2d/2bac2dff8b3ae0708e638e03c8362bfc.jpg)

**futakuchi:** also i nominate semi to go next

 **yahaba:** i know that i am the most against reaction pics out of all of us but i have to say

 **yahaba:** the fact that you actually had a meme _about_ ur memes??? i am begrudgingly impressed 

**futakuchi:** thank u sm

 **yahaba:** and because of that i'm just going to ignore the fact that u sent all of those memes abt math to me and shirabu

 **futakuchi:** valid 

**oikawa:** EKFISJRBFJID FUTAKUCHI 

**oikawa:** I LITERALLY CANT AT YAHABA’S

 **oikawa:** IT'S SO TRUE LIKE OH MY GO D

 **oikawa:** YAHABA HOW COULD U NOT ADDRESS THAT

 **yahaba:** ok i will admit it

 **yahaba:** so while it’s true that the other day i wanted to die when u guys were horny out of ur minds and sending memes about it, i will admit that i think the fact that kyoutani wears eyeliner at all is unbelievably hot all on its own let alone how fucking good he looks with it on

 **semi:** oh. my god

 **oikawa:** this is insane

 **oikawa:** like first he credits futakuchi’s meme game and now he’s cursing as he finally owns up to the fact that he’s also horny af (and subsequently pining),,,,wow

 **futakuchi:** oikawa 🤝 yahaba 🤝 tobio

 **futakuchi:** inventing character development

 **akaashi:** before a soul asks here is the proof for tobio [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/72/7a/8b/727a8bb2cf6e44a0ad170a66895a21b4.jpg) , [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/69/00/fb/6900fb0cbbbb45704136236dbc389f95.jpg) and here’s the proof for oikawa-san [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/66/3a/b7/663ab738a6286928767882598f84184e.jpg)

**suga:** i love how me and yahaba have gotten to witness character development firsthand 

**yahaba:** yeah it was nice to see oikawa finally starting to show he cares about tobio

 **oikawa:** um. i don't?

 **oikawa:** and my text literally says “this was a spur of the moment decision and we will never speak of this again”

 **atsumu:** lmao too late

**oikawa:**

**oikawa:** either way it still hasn't happened since so it doesn't matter

 **suga:** dude

 **futakuchi:** you’ve sent texts at least five times since then that show u care

 **futakuchi:** like,,,,,you literally sent a meme the other day showing it

 **tobio:** its okay even if he doesn't

 **tobio:** its nice talking to all of u so as long as i get to keep doing that i’ll be happy

 **suga:** im going to fucking cry oh my god

**oikawa:**

**oikawa:** fuck i cant keep this up anymore they’re right i do like u

 **oikawa:** however, i still miss the days when i hated you

 **oikawa:** life made more sense then

 **tobio:** i’m really happy that you don’t anymore

 **futakuchi:** fUck

 **semi:** i literally want to adopt u

 **futakuchi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/57/4e/af/574eaf79d7fd84356b3141acc4860405.jpg)

 **kenma:** jdksksks did you just make that

 **futakuchi:** yes i did

 **futakuchi:** but am i wrong tho

 **akaashi:** of course not

 **tobio:** ☆*:.。. o(≧▽≦)o .。.:*☆

 **oikawa:** ok this is too much for me right now we need to move on before i cry or throw up

 **oikawa:** and i kick this into motion by telling futakuchi that i love how the meme he used to describe atsumu built upon the one i did when i sent all of us as random memes

 **suga:** wait which was that

 **oikawa:** [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/16/a1/9f/16a19f1537dbe5e24df8c4b7f5bd8e6a.jpg)

**shirabu:** omg

 **atsumu:** im impressed too tbh

 **atsumu:** even tho its not accurate

 **futakuchi:** you’re entitled to ur own wrong opinions,,,,that’s fine

 **suga:** i’m honored abt mine 

**atsumu:** i speak the truth what can i say 

**tobio:** oh yeah i forgot to say that i agree with mine

 **yahaba:** wait that actually makes me feel so bad about making fun of u with kindaichi before that practice game

 **tobio:** its ok 

**tobio:** besides i also agree with the last photo that futakuchi-san sent for u and shirabu-san so i dont think you’re going to feel bad anymore

 **yahaba:** um

 **suga:** [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ad/11/85/ad118542277cdc4c4ac28c06bdc409e0.jpg)

**akaashi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/85/cf/b6/85cfb62feadba2e830de09d608a47d56.jpg)

 **kenma:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/29/8c/c8/298cc8d485f9a8e9526ed80b28e58be3.jpg)

 **futakuchi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cc/72/18/cc7218acc9cd43bae3dbf68f42ff9424.jpg)

 **semi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2d/6f/6a/2d6f6a32d266316ad97ba39a44bb147e.jpg)

 **oikawa:** [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ec/28/dc/ec28dcc5cc1d0ccd8f3dd04b1fe99d7f.jpg)

**atsumu:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/89/b6/3f/89b63f9d7b0f98d6e799bbf6c8a9ece1.jpg)

 **tobio:** i–

 **yahaba:** wait no that's actually fair tho considering the way i acted towards you despite never having spoken to you before

 **yahaba:** it's still triggering don't get me wrong, and i can't speak for shirabu but my point still stands

 **oikawa:** we are witnessing so much Growth today by yahaba

 **oikawa:** it’s really poetic to be honest

 **atsumu:** [ _attachment.jpg_ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/83/0c/da/830cda2b4f2a6d4c9e3100378d073267.jpg)

**shirabu:** fuck that

 **shirabu:** its triggering for me too and unlike yahaba i don't consider it fair bc i don’t deserve it

 **shirabu:** like the block button is looking so good right now

 **oikawa:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/48/83/a9/4883a927f17d20cb68c196125fabde19.jpg)

 **suga:** what in the literal fuck is that 

**shirabu:**

**shirabu:** i take it back tobio,,,,nothing u could ever do will ever bother me more than oikawa

* * *

3:45pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**suga:** not tanaka acing his english exam because yachi tutored him

 **suga:** not him just proudly showing her the exam

 **suga:** nOT YACHI JUST GETTING ON HER TIPTOES AND KISSING HIS CHEEK

 **tobio:** it was nice

 **suga:** considering daichi doesn’t fuck w pda at all no it was not nice

 **kenma:** can i add onto this bc i literally feel ur pain right now 

**suga:** always 

**kenma:** so basically today shibayama made me wish i was both deaf and blind

 **oikawa:** ,,,interesting way to start a story

 **kenma:** so we have a practice match with a local team in a few days, and even tho it’s casual and doesn’t mean anything kuro has repeatedly said that it’ll be extremely beneficial and that we should really try hard 

**kenma:** then yaku decided he wants to sit the game out, which doesn’t sound like a big deal since we have other liberos (and, as i said, it's a _practice game_ ), but the reason he did it was so that shibayama would be able to play the entire game

 **oikawa:** oop

 **atsumu:** ur not exactly setting this up in a way that validates ur claim abt wanting to lose two of ur senses

 **kenma:** probably bc im not actually done yet

 **atsumu:** then get to the point my dude

 **kenma:** ok basically i just saw shibayama talking to inuoka and he looked anxious, like he was wringing his hands together and everything

 **kenma:** but then i overheard him say “kuguri told me that i’m better than i think i am and that i have nothing to worry about” which is fine and good but then he (unfortunately) continued with “he also said that no matter what he’d be proud of me, and that whether we win or lose that he’ll help practice the things i messed up on with me”

 **kenma:** and to top it all off u couldn’t even actually see his hands while he was wringing them together bc the sleeves went far past his fingertips since he was wearing kuguri’s much too large team jacket

 **oikawa:** i feel like i just read an entire novel

 **oikawa:** but also like,,,,son of a mOTHER FUCKING bitch 

**oikawa:** i cant believe im jealous of a freshman from fucking NEHOBI

 **suga:** that is literally so much worse than anything i’ve ever had to witness i’m so sorry for u

* * *

4:31pm -  _the pretty setter squad_

**oikawa:** so i just walked into the locker room and i was greeted with the sight of yahaba and mad dog-chan making out so intensely that they didn’t even hear me and hanamaki enter the room

 **oikawa:** and before anyone mad dog-chan is, in fact, pushed up against the wall

 **oikawa:** so hanamaki and i Bolted like we’re not even near the school anymore 

**futakuchi:** HOLY SHIT WH A T

 **semi:** oh my god

 **atsumu:** wait stop the motherfucking music

 **atsumu:** @futakuchi u caused this through ur meme

 **atsumu:** like u sent the meme that finally made yahaba say that he wants to do the nasty with kyoutani and then a couple days later he D I D

 **atsumu:** like u spoke that into existence, u planted that seed, and we all saw the harvest

 **oikawa:** well i mean they were neither naked nor were they actually having sex

 **oikawa:** thank fucking god

 **shirabu:** how did yahaba react

 **suga:** ^^

 **oikawa:** that’s one of the best parts

 **oikawa:** they were so preoccupied that they didn’t even notice that hanamaki and i walked in

 **suga:** slkafjslfj

 **oikawa:** i mean i understand tho 

**oikawa:** that shit was intense 

**oikawa:** parental discretion very much advised

 **yahaba:** i hate u oikawa

 **yahaba:** tell hanamaki-san the same thing for me please

 **suga:** HES BACK

 **atsumu:** tell us what happened i’m all ears

 **yahaba:** he was being an asshole

 **oikawa:** as he normally is yes

 **yahaba:** so i grabbed his shirt and threw him up against the wall to yell at him right

 **oikawa:** oh of course no other ulterior motive at all

 **yahaba:** him and i are dating now

 **oikawa:** i feel like some very important checkpoints were missed

 **yahaba:** i’ll let you fill in the blanks

 **futakuchi:** YES MAKE UR MOVE

 **yahaba:** i guess this means you’re the only one of us in a relationship that hasn’t hooked up on school grounds

 **shirabu:** gdfsngsh

 **yahaba:** @atsumu doesn’t count since his bf doesn’t go to the same school

 **suga:** rip in peace for that 

**atsumu:** it’s a struggle 

**oikawa:** WAIT YAHABA YOU PAY ATTENTION WHEN WE SAY THAT SHIT

 **yahaba:** um

 **yahaba:** yeah?

 **oikawa:** my worldview has now shifted

 **suga:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **yahaba:** i can’t believe i’m actually excited to do this but

 **yahaba:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **atsumu:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **futakuchi:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **tobio:** congratulations yahaba-san!

 **tobio:** (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

 **atsumu:** and there we have it

 **atsumu:** six down, four to go

 **atsumu:** (*cough* @akaashi *cough*)

 **akaashi:** [_attachment.jpg_](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/42/fc/fd/42fcfdb79182bbebd8549d5bc2407e7b.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sick so i only betaed it once, if u see mistakes pls lmk
> 
> feel free to check out [my tumblr](https://mysticdevils.tumblr.com/post/640935074647474176/every-time-i-try-to-link-my-tumblr-in-the-end) and [my spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/alessiaiscool?si=9Fzi_h6zR5efuE36d3O6jQ), i have a playlist there too named after what atsumu said at the end
> 
> i love all of u guys and i rly hope u enjoyed this surprise chapter


End file.
